· Encrypted ·
by V a i n i e l l a
Summary: Ahí escondido, encriptado, estaba el por qué nos habíamos odiado siempre... Era demasiado cobarde para decirle lo imbécil que había sido con ella antes del accidente, y el por qué tiempo atrás éramos como el agua y el aceite. No obstante, no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad. A pesar de que, con la verdad, también significaba perderla. - Mimato.
1. Prólogo

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Summary: **Ahí escondido, encriptado, estaba el por qué nos habíamos odiado siempre, pero era demasiado cobarde como para decirle lo imbécil que había sido con ella antes del accidente, y porque tiempo atrás éramos como agua y aceite... Pero no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad, a pesar de que con la verdad también significaba perderla.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Nunca entendí de dónde había salido mi fascinación por ella.

Por su largo cabello castaño, tan suave al tacto, que en secreto disfrutaba enrollar mis dedos en sus puntas, solo cuando ella estaba demasiado distraía como para notarlo.

Nunca entendí cómo me había enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa, cuando antes de que todo ocurriera era como una piedra en mi zapato, y lo mismo yo era para ella.

La molesta amiga de la chica que me gustaba, la hermana mayor que siempre quiso mi hermano, y la novia que soñó tener uno de mis mejores amigos.

¿En qué momento ella había dejado de ser nada, para volverse en un todo?

Aquí sentado, viéndola bailar con tanto encanto en la pista, me debatía internamente si hoy era un buen día para decirle lo que siento, como ayer, y como el día anterior a ayer.

¿Y si mejor mañana?

No obstante, junto con mi confesión, también venía algo más.

Culpa.

En lo más recóndito de mí prevalecía un pensamiento vergonzoso, peor aún, aquel _yo_ que seguía al acecho, paciente por resurgir, aun cuando hoy ya era una persona totalmente diferente. Una parte de mí que se aliviada por la tragedia que ella había sufrido, pues de lo contrario yo no hubiese cambiado, ni hubiese llegado a amarla como lo hago ahora.

Ahí escondido, encriptado, estaba el por qué nos habíamos odiado siempre, pero era demasiado cobarde como para decirle lo imbécil que había sido con ella antes del accidente, y porque tiempo atrás éramos como agua y aceite.

¿Me odiaría? ¿Me perdonaría?

Mientras lo analizaba, solo entendí una cosa.

No podía seguir ocultándole la verdad, a pesar de que con la verdad significaba perderla.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (N/A):**

Hello, hello!

*Vai haciendo una entrada dramática al escenario con una capa y un sombrero de copa*

Lector: Vai, a ver, que tienes otras historias que terminar, ¿Qué coño haces?

Pues, no lo sé, la musa es la que manda, y mi cabeza explotará si no saco de mí lo que se me ocurre, peor aun, sigo soñando con ellas. Como esta, que la soñé un 9 de Octubre, y me acosó hasta que finalmente decidí escribirla.

Este es el prólogo, pero ya más o menos ven de qué va. Es un romance, ajá, pero también es un drama, así que no me hago responsable luego.

¡A los que no me conocen! Soy Vainiella, un gustazo, y bienvenidos a mi retorcida imaginación.

Y a los que sí, ya terminaré las otras, I promise, solo les pido que disfruten de esta nueva aventura, que ha sido escrita con mucho cariño.

¡Continuemos!

Atte.

Vai.


	2. 1: Cigarrillos y mojitos

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **_"Cigarrillos y mojitos"_

_Nothing but thieves – Honey Whiskey_

* * *

**Yamato**

Prendí mi cigarrillo con impaciencia, tratando de obstaculizar el viento con mis manos para que la llama del encendedor no se extinguiera. El sonido de los autos circulando a 20 km por hora a pocos metros de mí, más la cotidiana cháchara de algún que otro transeúnte, era lo que yo llamaría mi momento de paz en aquel pequeño callejón. Tenía 15 minutos de descanso, y aún con el delantal verde puesto me dediqué exclusivamente a disfrutar de mi cigarrillo, ya mi tercero en lo que va de día.

Eran las dos y media.

Miré la pared de ladrillos del local que está junto al café en el que trabajo. Ya van más de dos años desde que empecé como barista en este popular local con una sirena gorda y verde como imagen corporativa, cuyas dos colas de pescado más bien parece que hubiese salido de Chernóbil. Y no me quejo, era un buen trabajo y ya había pasado el período de prueba. Lo importante es que podía pagar las cuentas con lo que ganaba, que no era mucho, pero tampoco es como si tuviera grandes gastos.

Me senté en el escalón que funcionaba como un mini porche de la puerta de servicio, aceptando ahora la nicotina como parte de mi organismo, ¿En qué momento mi vida se había vuelto tan monótona y gris? Hoy me había levantado a la misma hora de siempre, desayuné dos rebanadas de pan con queso filadelfia y luego al trabajo. Y cada bendito día era lo mismo. Al menos, después de trabajar, era más variado. Bien podía ensayar con mi banda -Por cierto, soy músico-, ir a casa de mi hermano a comer pizza y hacer zapping, o reunirme con mi grupo de amigos para pasar el rato.

Tengo 22 años, no obstante, mis amigos dicen que realmente tengo 70, pues vivo amargado y quejándome de todo.

Volví a darle otra calada a mi cigarrillo.

Al final, por mi situación económica, no pude ir a la universidad, y hey, no me interesa ir a la universidad, cuando lo mío es la música. Y antes de que alguien lo diga, sé que también se puede estudiar música, pero de todas formas la única universidad que cursa esa carrera está muy lejos de donde vivo, y a ver, no puedo darme el lujo de mudarme y dejar mi empleo. O mi banda. Era el vocalista y sería una putada abandonarlos, cuando tenemos más de cinco años tocando juntos.

—Eh, que no quiero ver luego colillas en el suelo.

Me tensé al escuchar aquella voz carrasposa, pero al voltear a ver quién era fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome engañado.

—Ja, creíste que era el supervisor, ¿No?

Taichi Yagami era mi mejor amigo, pero también un dolor en el culo. Siempre conseguía como fastidiarme, como ahora, interrumpiendo mis ahora siete minutos de descanso para fingir la patosa voz del que es nuestro superior.

—No me jodas, Tai —mi moreno amigo se sentó a mi lado, sorbiendo de su bebida fría como un niño de diez años. Me gustaba el dulce, pero no tanto como a él, y al permitirnos bebidas gratis en nuestra jornada laboral era común verlo con un batido o un frappé—. Tanta azúcar te dará diabetes.

—Tanto cigarrillo te dará cáncer.

_Touché._

—¿Qué harás más tarde?

El humo salió de mi nariz y boca a medida que le respondía.

—¿Nada, ¿Por qué?

—Hablé con Sora hace unos minutos y me dijo para ir al club Spam, ¿Sabes cuál es?

Hace dos semanas fui con los chicos de la banda. Era un buen sitio, pero no podía decirle a Tai que fuimos sin él. Es como serle infiel.

—No, ¿Es lejos?

—Para nada. Dile también a Koushirou, a ver si se suelta un poco. Jodido nerd.

—Le diré —sonriendo—, ¿A qué hora?

—A las 10 paso por ustedes —siguió sorbiendo de su batido, haciendo aquel molesto ruido con el sorbete.

—Maldición, Tai. Pareces un crío —levantándome para darle una última calada a mi cigarrillo y tirar la colilla al suelo. Tomé la precaución de apagarlo con el pie y de recogerlo, para evitar futuros regaños—. Voy a seguir.

—Pero si te quedan tres minutos.

—¿Y seguir con tu tortura china? —poniendo los ojos en blanco—, Iré a mear.

Abrí la puerta trasera del local.

—¡A las 10 pasó por tu casa! —me gritó antes de que se cerrara tras de mí.

* * *

—¿No vendrás?

Koushirou se sobresaltó con mi pregunta. Estaba sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza casi metida dentro de su laptop, cual agarró con gesto sobreprotector. Entorné los ojos recordando la bromita que le había hecho hace un par de horas escondiéndole esa máquina, cual era incluso más absorbente que una novia obsesiva. Estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta de su recámara cuando volteó a verme.

—Ojalá pudiera, pero…

Suspiré, ingresando finalmente a su habitación para sentarme en su cama y apoyar mis brazos en mis rodillas.

—A ver, Kou, ¿Acaso es por Mimi?

Mi amigo me miró con sorpresa, y no tardó ni un segundo para que la cara se le pusiera roja.

Que idiota.

—¡Venga, Yamato, sabes que…!

—Ya, ya. No te alarmes. Pero me parece absurdo que dejes de compartir con tus amigos solo porque la chica que te rechazó también va. No es justo.

—No digas eso —frunciendo el ceño. Vestía una enorme franela desgastada que ocultaba un poco los shorts de pijama que le regaló la susodicha—. Además, Mimi y yo seguimos siendo amigos.

—¿Entonces…?

Conocía a Koushirou Izumi lo suficiente como para saber que era demasiado reservado con sus sentimientos como para admitir que estaba dolido por aquel acontecimiento, que no había ocurrido hace mucho. Quizás por eso era tan llevadera nuestra convivencia, pues ambos somos bastante parecidos. Dos años después de graduarnos del colegio nos mudamos juntos, y aunque Taichi era mi mejor amigo y los chicos de la banda eran mi familia, Koushirou era mucho más que un roommate.

Aún recordaba bien lo mal que se puso cuando, luego de armarse de valor para confesarse, Tachikawa lo rechazara vilmente colocándolo en la friendzone. Duró una semana metido en su laptop como un maniático.

Se recostó contra el respaldar de su silla, mirando al techo.

—Es complicado.

—Ya, siempre cuando se trata de una chica es complicado —agarrándome el puente de la nariz—. La verdad no entiendo qué le viste.

—Yamato, ¿Estás ciego? —correspondí su mirada escéptica.

—Entonces, ¿Solo te atrae su cuerpo?

—Vamos, que me conoces mejor que eso —cruzándose de brazos. Se había puesto más rojo, pero supo controlarse esta vez—. No es solo su físico, es ella. Es encantadora.

—¡Uff! —levantándome de la cama.

Vi de reojo como Koushirou ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Eh, Matt —me detuvo antes de salir de la recámara, notando que me miraba con seriedad—, ¿No tienes problema de ir solo? Ya sabes, por lo de Tai y…

—Kou, ya ha pasado más de un año. Además, si les cancelo ahorita será una cabronada —respondí antes de que terminara de decir aquella frase—. Alguno de los dos tiene que sacrificarse.

Koushirou sonrió divertido con mi comentario, dándose la vuelta para volver a dedicarle toda su atención a su laptop. Salí de su habitación para ir en busca de mi chaqueta. Probablemente los chicos ya estén por llegar.

Salí del departamento colocándome mi chaqueta en el trayecto. Con mis llaves en mano y billetera en el bolsillo caminé a paso apresurado hasta el ascensor. Unos segundos después las puertas se abrieron, revelando una atractiva mujer de unos 30 años. No tardé en reconocer sus cabellos tan oscuros como el azabache, lisos hasta los hombros, y que brillaban sedosos con la luz del ascensor.

—Vaya, ¿De salida, vecino?

Sonreí, ingresando al ascensor.

Vale, no hace falta decir que me he acostado con ella.

—¿Y tú?

—Tengo una cita —me respondió socarrona, mirándome con sus ojos achinados. Se había colocado bastante maquillaje para mi gusto, pero siendo ella le quedaba bien—, ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

—Ya sabes que no me van las citas.

—Claro, tú prefieres ir directo al grano, ¿No?

Miré el techo, buscando autocontrol para la lujuria que me despertaba esta mujer. Hacía meses que no teníamos otro encuentro. Incluso hacía semanas que no coincidíamos en el ascensor, o al menos a solas, como ahora.

¿Tai y Sora se molestarían si cancelo la salida?

Finalmente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y como buen caballero le cedí el paso a Saori, mi vecina del piso 10. No obstante, además de caballero también era hombre, así que básicamente le había cedido el paso para poder verle el trasero, y como coqueta que es caminó meneando la cadera muy consciente de su sensualidad.

—¿Te pasas por mi departamento luego?

Ya habíamos salido del edificio, y como no había rastro de que llegara Taichi continué con nuestra conversación.

—Dependiendo de la razón.

—Vale, dejémonos de códigos —acercándose lentamente, hasta rozar sus largas uñas de un color rojo intenso en mi chaqueta—, ¿Te pasas luego para follar?

Maldición.

Esta mujer es un demonio.

—Con mucho gusto.

Sonrió, contenta con su poder de persuasión. Aunque más que poder, solo necesitas tener un buen culo y una cara bonita para convencer a un hombre a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

La noche prometía.

Se alejó de mí apenas unas chicas llegaron, caminando hacia éstas mientras volvía a contonear su cuerpo con cada paso, sabiendo que mi mirada seguía encima de ella. Se despidió con una sonrisa coqueta, y yo solo quería que ya fuera luego. La última vez que me había acostado con una mujer había sido con ella, precisamente, y créanme cuando les digo que una treintona sabe cómo satisfacer a un hombre.

Y ni se diga las de cuarenta, pero eso es otra historia.

Mi reloj de mano marcaba a las 11 y 15 para el momento en que el Yaris blanco de Taichi aparcó a dos metros de mí. Me despegué de la fachada del edificio, caminando relajado hasta el vehículo mientras escondía las manos en mis bolsillos. Hacía frío, ¿23 grados quizás? Estamos empezando otoño, después de todo, así que los jeans negros skinny y mis botas Converse desgastadas fueron una buena elección, considerando también mi chaqueta negra, que me abrigaba lo suficiente. Mi franela gris con cuello en V y mis collares sueltos ya fue una estupidez de moda, porque me gusta tener estilo. Al ser el vocalista de una banda de rock tenía que dar la talla.

Apenas abrí la puerta para montarme vi a Taichi en el volante, impactándome su perfume, que sabía que era de él, porque siempre se pone esa mierda cuando salimos. Los cabellos rojizos de Sora se menearon cuando volteó a saludarme, tan cálida como siempre, sonriéndome con sus ojos avellanados y con sus labios. Y antes de que siguiera detallándola, percibí a alguien más en el auto, y fue un par de segundos después que noté a la chica que estaba sentada junto a la ventana opuesta. Apenas nuestras miradas se encontraron volteó su cabeza a la ventana, como si fuéramos dos clientes completamente desconocidos a punto de compartir un Uber.

Bueno, un cliente hubiese saludado. Al menos.

Tampoco es que me moleste. La ignoré por completo, sentándome tras de Sora para luego colocarme el cinturón.

—¿Y Koushirou?

—Tiene una entrega mañana —cerrando la puerta con seguro—. Pero les manda saludos.

—Será idiota, ¿Le insististe?

—Le escondí la laptop, pero casi le da una mierda. No quise ir muy lejos —sacando mi celular del bolsillo para ver cualquier cosa que no sea lo que está a mi lado.

—Joder.

—Llámalo, Tai —dijo la cantarina voz de la persona junto a mí—. Seguro a ti te hace caso.

—¿Dices que a mí no? —le piqué sin mirarla, pero antes de que empezara una de nuestras tantas guerras Sora intervino.

Otra vez.

—Vamos, Mimi, que seguro tendrá una buena razón —mirando a Taichi—. Si tiene una entrega mañana es mejor dejarle tranquilo.

—Vale, vale, pero le dices que no me venga con excusas la próxima vez.

Puse los ojos en blanco como respuesta. No podía prometer nada.

No obstante, a mí tampoco me causaba gracia que seamos nosotros cuatro nada más, pues la última vez que había sido así terminó en gritos, y no tenía ánimos de discutir. No cuando hoy, particularmente hoy, necesitaba distraerme y no sentir que formaba parte de una rutina de mierda de una vida de mierda. Nada que un poco de alcohol no pueda mejorar.

Vi de reojo como la mano de Sora se posicionaba sobre la de Tai en la palanca del carro, entrelazando sus dedos.

Sí, nada que un poco de alcohol no pueda mejorar.

.

.

.

El recorrido hasta el club fue corto, y más cuando la mayor parte del tiempo fue ver mi Instagram y responder cortésmente las preguntas de Sora, cuyas respuestas ya sabía, pero solo lo hacía por hacer conversación.

Justo tres minutos antes de llegar por la radio empezó a sonar una famosa canción que me tiene al borde, no porque sea ese género musical, sino porque me revienta la música que suenan tantas veces por la radio que ya parecen jingles. Tai no tardó mucho en darle volumen a todo dar mientras él y Mimi la cantaban como un par de marginales. Solo sabían decir "Despacito", ya que del resto solo balbuceaban, ¿Un par de japoneses cantando en español?

Apenas nos estacionamos no tardamos en bajar del vehículo, y me tomó por sorpresa ver que el sitio estaba a explotar, ¿Un jueves? ¿Cómo es que estaba así de lleno en un día como hoy? Ni siquiera estuvo así el viernes antepasado cuando vine con los chicos de la banda, sabiendo que mucha gente no trabaja los sábados. Cabe destacar con excepción de mi persona y Taichi, quienes éramos unos fieles esclavos de la sirena de dos colas los fines de semana.

—Wow —exclamó Sora a mi duda mental, posicionándose a mi lado mientras se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío. Vestía unos jeans grises ajustados y una blusa sin mangas, cual tenía un escote que enfatizaba dos de sus más grandes cualidades. Obviamente no miré demasiado, es Sora, es piso sagrado. Jamás podría comérmela con la mirada como lo hice con mi vecina—. No pensé que estaría tan full, siendo jueves.

—¿Quieres mi chaqueta? —pregunté tan pronto vi que seguía abrazándose a sí misma.

Mi miró con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió. Antes de que me respondiera ya Taichi le había dado la vuelta al auto para colocarse a su lado y rodearla por los hombros con un brazo, sustituyendo inocentemente el calor de la chaqueta que había ofrecido.

—Miren la fila. Es eterna —un poco varonil puchero se dibujó en los labios de mi mejor amigo—. Teníamos que haber venido un poco antes.

—No se preocupen. Conozco al portero.

Aquella había sido Mimi Tachikawa, quien al igual que Taichi le había dado la vuelta al auto para acercarse, pero manteniendo una considerable distancia entre ella y yo. Ahora que estaba parada y bajo la luz de un lejano farol pude detallar que vestía un ajustado vestido negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, o quizás más arriba. Era quizás unos centímetros más alta que Sora, pero ahora con los tacones era casi una cabeza más, pero siempre por debajo de mí y de Taichi.

A pesar de nuestra relación de mierda no pude evitar detallarla, recordando mi conversación con Koushirou. Sí, Mimi tenía buen cuerpo, pero eso era todo. Su personalidad odiosa era peor que un gas pimienta, y tampoco es como si fuera la gran cosa, Sora era mil veces más guapa que ella. Y como si pudiera percibir mis pensamientos, la castaña me dedicó una mirada con desdén. Sora en cuestión de segundos se separó de Tai para alcanzar a Mimi y tomar su mano.

—¿En serio?

Ambas féminas se nos adelantaron, y Tai y yo solo las seguimos. Volví a dedicarle mi atención a mi celular, esta vez al Whastapp. Quería saber si Tokumori, el guitarrista de mi banda, se animaba a venir. Eso sí, advirtiéndole que tenía prohibido decir que habíamos venido sin Taichi.

—Perdona que hayamos sido solos los cuatro —dijo Taichi, de brazos cruzados. A diferencia de mí estaba más colorido, y esta vez había peinado mejor sus alborotados cabellos—. Pensé que Koushirou vendría con nosotros.

—Está bien —encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Seguro? Sé lo fatal que se la llevan ustedes dos.

Todos saben lo mal que nos llevamos Tachikawa y yo.

—Solo…no me dejes a solas con ella.

—Copiado.

Nos detuvimos junto a los primeros de la fila, y Mimi fue quien se acercó un poco al portero con una enorme sonrisa, para luego abrazarlo como dos viejos amigos e intercambiando un par de palabras. Un segundo después ya estábamos dentro del club.

Tachikawa y su poder en la sociedad, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Vemos juntos una clase —guiñándole un ojo a Tai, quien se había acercado incrédulo a la castaña. Sora y yo nos quedamos detrás de ellos, escuchando las quejas de los que estaban antes que nosotros, y al ingresar a la pista del club nos quedamos los cuatro como unos idiotas en el medio, sin saber a dónde ir.

Sí, había mucha gente. Y odiaba eso, al menos que me encuentre sobre un escenario tocando música.

Nos costó encontrar un lugar, pero ha sido gracias a Tachikawa de nuevo, que conocía a dos chicos que ocupaban justamente un par de pufs y una mesa poblada de bebidas vacías. Parecían tener bastante rato en el club. Aparentemente también iban a la misma universidad, y uno era novio de una de sus compañeras de clase, según su introducción cuando nos presentó a todos.

—Mimi conoce a todo el mundo —se rio Sora antes de sentarse en uno de los pufs. Entonces Tai se les acercó a ambas para preguntarles qué querían tomar—, ¿Qué tomarás tú?

—Cerveza —Sora pidió lo mismo—, ¿Tú qué quieres tomar, Mimi?

—Un mojito, por favor.

—¿Mojito? Mimi, mañana tienes clases.

—Ay, por favor, será solo uno —poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, una cerveza y un mojito en camino —volteó a verme—, ¿Tú?

—Te acompaño.

Entonces Taichi y yo nos encaminamos a la barra. Por suerte estaba cerca de nosotros, así que tan pronto llegamos pedimos un mojito y tres cervezas. Si fuera viernes o sábado pediría otra cosa, pero mañana me toca trabajar por la tarde, y no quiero pasar enratonado la mañana. Y en el caso de Taichi, bueno, era el que manejaba.

De regreso Sora sonreía cordial a cualquier tontería que decía uno de los chicos, el mismo que había rodeado con un brazo a Mimi. Al final fue mejor que no viniera Koushirou, no creo que le sentara bien ver esa escena.

—Gracias —Taichi le tendió una cerveza a Sora, quien se había agachado lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y dejarle un corto beso en ellos.

Tuve que desviar la mirada, incómodo.

Y eso que había pasado más de un año.

—¡Gracias, Tai! —Mimi recibió la otra bebida, siendo Taichi el portador. Yo me encargué de llevar las nuestras, colocándole su cerveza en la mesita que estaba en el centro.

Me senté al lado de Sora, y al lado de ella y junto a Mimi se sentó Taichi. Le di un trago a mi bebida mientras contemplaba mi entorno, evaluando la cantidad de personas, las distancias entre un sitio y otro y cuantas mujeres había disponibles. Más que un club parecía un bar, pero con una pista de baile bastante ocupada, considerando lo pegajosa que era la música.

Una chica de ojos alargados me miró de forma seductora, y antes de considerar acercarme recordé que tenía una especie de cita más tarde, así que descarté llevarme a alguien a la casa.

Sora me preguntó algo, pero por el bullicio no escuché bien. Tuve que acercar un poco más mi oreja para escucharla mejor.

—¿Y cómo estás?

Ya me había preguntado eso, pero supe que esta vez esperaba que fuera sincero.

—Lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes —encogiéndome de hombros—. La monotonía.

—La monotonía —coincidió Takenouchi, sonriendo—, ¿Salud por ello?

Nuestras cervezas hicieron click, brindando, y le dimos un sorbo en silencio.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Al chequearlo, un mensaje de Tokumori brillaba en la pantalla.

_"Eres una mala influencia._

_Nos vemos en un rato"_

Sonreí. Seguramente sería Tokumori y Louis, porque sabía que Sato trabajaba a esta hora. Me animó la idea de que vinieran, eso mejoraría las cosas.

La noche transcurrió entre más mojitos y cervezas. Yo iba por mi tercera, Taichi había llegado a su límite y Sora como puritana que es solo bebió una más, alegando que mañana tenía universidad. En realidad, era su papel de madre en acción, cuidando de lo que bebía nuestro chofer. No obstante, terminó por rendirse con Tachikawa, cuando intentó persuadirla de que no se tomara un cuarto mojito, más su respuesta odiosa hizo que Sora guardara silencio y la dejara tranquila.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Hoy estaba particularmente insoportable.

Las chicas salieron a bailar, y Taichi y yo nos quedamos sentados conversando. Cuando la hora en mi celular marcaba la una y cuarto Sora regresó con nosotros, un poco preocupada.

—Tai, hay un pesado con Mimi.

Ambos notamos a Tachikawa bailando provocativamente con un tipo en la pista que seguramente le doblaba la edad, y quien pronto no tardó en tocarle el trasero. Taichi frunció el ceño de inmediato, y con su aura sobreprotectora se levantó para ir a su rescate.

Sora y yo observamos como Tai hablaba con el hombre, quien luego se separó de Mimi de mala gana. Yo estuve atento por si tenía que intervenir para apoyar a mi amigo, pero no hizo falta. Taichi tomó a Mimi de un brazo y la ayudó a caminar, pues se tambaleaba.

Por Kami, ¿Cuánto había tomado esa mujer?

Volví a dedicarle mi atención al celular. Un mensaje de Tokumori avisaba de que ya habían llegado, y que estaban en la barra.

—¡Ishida!

La "i" del medio de mi apellido sonó larga y sosa, y por aquel tono chillón sabía de quien se trataba. Tai llevaba a Mimi casi cargada. Sora tuvo que estirarse hacia ella para bajar la falda de su vestido, que se había elevado un poco, y así evitando cualquier exhibicionismo involuntario. Yo solo enarqué una ceja, sin entender por qué me había llamado a mí específicamente, cuando llevábamos toda la jodida noche cada uno en su rollo.

Pero al ver su expresión supe lo que se venía.

_No otra vez._

—Tú ahí tan callado, tan cool, como si fueras la gran cosa —decía aquello arrastrando las palabras, tambaleándose en los brazos de Tai. Yo intenté ignorarla, más con ella en ese estado era imposible—, ¡Eh, que te estoy hablando!

—Mimi, cálmate —Sora acarició su brazo, buscando que enfocara su atención en otra cosa que no sea yo—. Estamos tratando de pasarla bien, ¿Vale? Yamato no ha hecho nada.

—Eso creen todos —dijo con burla, mirándome, provocando una respuesta en mí. Yo le mantuve la mirada por unos segundos también, pero no iba a caer en su juego. Ya no éramos unos críos, así que volví a dedicarle mi atención al celular.

Prefiero la guerra fría.

—¡No me ignores, idiota!

Cuando algo que parecía agua cayó en mis pantalones y parte de mi pecho, extendí los brazos sin saber de dónde coño había venido. Fue entonces cuando noté a Mimi con un vaso vacío en las manos, y a Tai y Sora mirándome expectantes.

La muy maldita me había echado su trago de mojito encima.

_Se acabó._

Me levanté violento del puf, encarando por un instante a la castaña. A pesar de nuestra considerable diferencia de altura ella no se inmutó, mantuvo su posición altanera y patosa, mirándome fijamente.

—Oye, gorila lomo plateado, que a mí no me das miedo —me dijo con su aliento destilando ron. Vi de reojo como Taichi intentó interponerse entre ambos, tratando de evitar algo peor que lanzarnos mojitos, pero no hizo falta hacer nada, pues un segundo después me alejé de ellos, no dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo.

Odio esto.

Odiaba lo jodidamente desagradable que era compartir el mismo espacio que esa mujer.

Antes de poder llegar a la barra, sentí como me jalaban del brazo. Me volteé con ganas de estampar un puño a quien sea que me haya agarrado, cuando en eso descubro a Sora, mirándome con profunda preocupación.

—Matt, ¿Estás bien?

Me solté de forma seca de su agarre, arrepintiéndome unos segundos después al ver su expresión decepcionada.

_No, Sora, no es contigo el problema._

_Perdón._

—¿Qué quieres?

—Oye, no sé qué rayos le pasó a Mimi, primera vez que se pone así —frunciendo el ceño—. No tenía que haber hecho eso.

—No, no tenía que haberlo hecho. Y yo no tenía que haber venido, porque sabía que algo así pasaría.

—Matt, no digas eso. Somos amigos, tienes tanto derecho de estar aquí como ella —apenada—. De verdad, de haber sabido que…

—Sora, déjalo, ¿Quieres?

Entre la música alta y los brincos de las personas que bailaban a nuestro alrededor Sora miraba avergonzada el suelo, mientras intentaba ocultar su malestar con los brazos cruzados. Parecía realmente afectada por lo sucedido, y no me gustaba verla así. Mi mano subió hasta su hombro, pero antes de tocarlo siguió su camino hasta mis cabellos, quitándome yo mismo la pollina de la frente buscando paciencia con mis impulsos.

_Es la novia de tu mejor amigo. Es la novia de tu mejor amigo. Es la novia de tu mejor amigo._ Un mantra de mierda que debía repetirme todos los días desde que mi mejor amigo y la chica que me gusta decidieron estar juntos. Ella, Tai y yo éramos los tres mosqueteros, siempre juntos para lo que sea, hasta que un día crecimos, y nos dimos cuenta que éramos dos hombres y una mujer, y que esa mujer era mejor que todas las demás. Y…por un instante pensé que tendría oportunidad con ella. Nuestras conversaciones nocturnas por Whatsapp, nuestra camaradería cada vez que Taichi se metía en problemas, nuestras miradas escurridizas, no obstante, nada de eso significó, pues ahora ella es novia de Tai.

Y aquí estamos. Yo aguantándome las ganas de tocarla, y ella intocable.

Mi celular volvió a vibrar, y solo con la intención de evadir su mirada, lo revisé. Un mensaje de Tokumori preguntando donde estábamos finalmente me distrajo.

—¡Sora!

Tai se metió en la pista de baile, acercándose a nosotros. Me sorprendió verlo solo.

—¿Y Mimi?

—La dejé un momento acostada en el puf. Creo que será mejor irnos, pareciera como si fuera a vomitar.

—Por Kami, ¿Qué mosca le picó? —frunciendo el ceño, caminando de regreso hacia donde estaba la castaña.

Tai elevó las cejas, mirándome atento.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—No pude evitar que…

—Ya, Tai. No pasó nada.

La expresión de mi moreno amigo fue la misma que hizo Sora hace un momento.

¿Tanta lástima doy?

—Yo…me quedaré —dije entonces, interrumpiendo el silencio. Quería alejarme del drama.

—¿En serio? Te puedo alcanzar hasta tu casa.

—No, Tai. No hace falta, Tokumori y Louis acaban de llegar. Me quedaré con ellos.

—Vale —no muy convencido—, ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—Perfectamente —insistí—. Anda, no vaya a ser que se ponga difícil con Sora.

—De acuerdo. Hablamos mañana.

—Seguro. Maneja con cuidado.

Nos despedimos con un apretón de manos y me quedé en medio de la pista viéndolo alejarse. No me molesté por ver si necesitaban ayuda, la verdad es que quería alejarme de ellos tan pronto podía, así que en búsqueda de mejorar la noche de mierda que estaba teniendo, caminé hacia la barra, atisbando a unos metros a mis dos compañeros que ya estaban con bebidas en mano.

—¡Eh!

Tokumori fue el primero en notarme. Sonrió con su típica sonrisa de duende, achicando un pocos sus ojos con el gesto, que a pesar de ser japonés tenía los ojos más grandes de lo común por tener una madre extranjera. Intenté no reírme de su peinado, cual estaba fatal. Según él se parecía al de Maroon 5, al vocalista.

—¿Y los demás?

Puse mi mejor expresión de "No preguntes", pero Louis, el baterista de mi banda, no pareció captar la indirecta.

—Vino también Mimi, ¿Verdad?

Miré a Louis con gesto cansado. El hecho de que mi querido amigo francés quiera comerse a la chica que me lanzó un mojito no mejoraba la situación, pero no iba a pagarla con él, así que me encogí de hombros.

—Sora y Tai se la llevaron, estaba muy ebria. Preferí quedarme.

Y preferí ahorrar los detalles de lo que había pasado.

—Anda, que mal —era evidente que el más decepcionado fue Louis, quien hizo una mueca. De igual forma no duró mucho, pues pronto le echó los ojos a una chica en la barra, y con la cual no tardó mucho en sacarle charla.

Tokumori, como perceptivo que es, señaló mi ropa con una pregunta en la mirada, y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. Automáticamente me dio su trago y pidió otro, y así nos dedicamos a pasar el rato por una hora más, hasta que finalmente se me quitó la rabia y la frustración. Cabe destacar que los tragos extras me sirvieron como una moneda de valentía para animarme al "luego" de mi vecina. La verdad solo Saori podría mejorar la noche realmente. Y no es como si fuera demasiado patético como para depender de una treintona ninfómana para sentirme mejor, pero siendo hombre, créanme, ayudaba.

Ya en la entrada del club, aguardando por el Uber y mientras Louis le pedía el número telefónico a una chica, Tokumori me tendió un cigarrillo.

—No sé si estás así por haber venido con la chica que te gusta y su novio, o por la chica que te lanzó su trago.

—Primero uno, luego lo segundo, y luego lo primero. En ese orden.

—Ya —botando el humo por la nariz—. No sé cómo puedes tolerarlo.

Yo sí lo sabía, pero ahora estaba demasiado cómodo con el cigarrillo en mi boca como para meditarlo. Solo quería irme de ahí. Aproveché para escribirle a Saori, preguntándole si seguía en pie la invitación. Un puto mensaje describiendo como estaba vestida mientras me esperaba en su recámara fue lo que terminó por ponerme.

—¡Ya llegó el Uber!

Los tres nos montamos en otro Toyota, pero más pequeño y de color azul. Louis se sentó adelante, tratando de entablar conversación con el chofer. Tokumori y yo nos sentamos atrás, él pensando en sus mierdas y yo en las mías. Y todo parecía ir bien, hasta que mi celular empezó a vibrar insistente. If you really love nothing de Interpol empezó a resonar dentro del auto, avispando a los presentes.

Eran las tres de la mañana, y era Sora, ¿Por qué llamaría Sora, casi dos horas después de irse del club?

—¿Sora?

—_¡Matt! _—sonaba desesperada. Automáticamente me tensé en mi asiento—, _Oh, por Kami. Ocurrió…un…yo…_

Empezó a balbucear cosas, pero como estaba llorando no le entendí nada. Me alarmé, alzando la voz.

—¡Sora, no te entiendo! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—_¡Tuvimos un…accidente! _—dijo finalmente—, _Estamos en el hospital. Tai, Mimi…_

Sentí que el alma se me salía del cuerpo.

—¿En qué hospital están? —pregunté con urgencia.

—_En el Hospital Central._

—Tokumori, tenemos que ir al Hospital Central —mi pelinegro amigo aceptó las ordenes sin preguntar, y empezó a explicar al Uber el cambio de ruta, excusando el desvío—. Sora, ¿Estás bien?

—_Sí, yo sí. _

—Tranquila, ya vamos en camino, ¿Taichi está bien?

—_No lo sé, pero estaba consciente cuando llegó la ambulancia_ —pero entonces empezó a llorar de nuevo—. _Pero Mimi…Salió volando por el parabrisas, Matt. Está mal, muy mal. _

Palidecí ante aquello.

Imaginarme a Mimi Tachikawa, tan menuda, tan frágil, atravesando el parabrisas del Yaris de Taichi fue una imagen inconcebible.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

EDITADO 12/06/2020:

Hello, hello, ¿Cómo están, mis pequeños saltamontes? Aquí Vai de nuevo, y poniéndolos al día con Encrypted. Como ven, he decidido mejorar algunos detalles de redacción. Esta historia me consumió hasta su finalización. De ahora en adelante verán actualización todos los viernes, sin excepción, pues ya está lista.

Ahora bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Ya, Mimi es una mierda, pero les aseguro que es un Mimato. Tampoco podía faltar un poco de Taiora, y habrá Takari. Extrañaba escribir sobre otras parejas.

Recuerden a mis otras hijas, que están un poco abandonadas, pero al igual que Encrypted están siendo editadas.

Cualquier duda o comentario, ya saben, click abajo, ¡Sus reviews serán gratamente bienvenidos!

Atte.

Vai.


	3. 2: Ojalá

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **_"Ójala"_

_Depeche Mode – Precious_

* * *

**Yamato**

En un segundo estábamos en un club, brindando por la monotonía, conversando sobre nuestras insulsas vidas, e incluso discutiendo y lanzándonos tragos encima como en una novela turca. Y ahora…Ahora estaba en camino a un hospital porque mis amigos habían tenido un accidente.

¿Acaso eso no solo pasa en las películas?

Apenas colgué por teléfono con Sora prácticamente me arranqué las uñas con los dientes mientras el Uber manejaba en dirección al hospital. Lo que quedó de trayecto me sirvió para explicarle a los muchachos lo que había ocurrido, y por supuesto el Uber no tuvo problema en desviarse y llevarnos cuanto antes. Al llegar corrimos hacia emergencias, y Sora aguardaba en la sala de espera con rostro desencajado. La escaneé por un segundo, buscando alguna herida, alguna gota de sangre, pero tal fue mi alivio al verla intacta, solo con la evidencia de haber llorado muchísimo. Corrí hacia ella y tan pronto estuve cerca saltó a mis brazos.

—Oh, Matt. Fue horrible.

—Tranquila —dije posicionando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, mientras acariciaba su espalda y sus cortos cabellos rojizos—. Todo estará bien.

—¿Qué han dicho los doctores?

Tokumori y Louis estaban detrás de mí. Sora apenas los vio se secó las lágrimas.

—Acaba de decirme que Taichi ya está fuera de peligro —suspiré profundamente. Eso era bueno.

—¿Y Mimi?

—Sigue en terapia intensiva, pero no sé nada más.

Sora volteó hacia una dirección para observar a un matrimonio de adultos conversar con uno de los doctores. Estaban apartados, y no me tomó mucho para reconocer a los que serían los padres de Tachikawa. La señora Satoe, con sus impecables cabellos castaños hasta los hombros y vestimenta costosa, tenía una expresión angustiada, con los ojos saltones por tantas lágrimas. Por otro lado, el señor Keisuke tenía una expresión concentrada mientras escuchaba al doctor, sea lo que sea que puede estar diciéndole, dejándonos a nosotros aislados de las noticias.

Fue entonces que Sora se tomó el tiempo para contarnos lo que había ocurrido.

Al salir de Spam sentaron a Mimi en el asiento de atrás y le colocaron el cinturón, y ellos se sentaron adelante, tal como estábamos de camino al club. Tai manejaba y Sora iba de copiloto, y discutieron porque Mimi no se estaba quieta, incluso se quitó el cinturón alegando que le apretaba. Imaginaba la escena, y no me sorprendía, pues Mimi se había ido del Club con una actitud bastante difícil gracias a la cantidad de mojitos que se había bebido…y con el estómago vacío.

Cuando Sora le estaba pidiendo que se colocara el cinturón, justo cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo y Tai se había detenido para esperar su turno, un auto de la nada los chocó por detrás, fuertemente.

—Todo pasó muy rápido —continuó con la mirada perdida, recordando—. Sentí un fuerte latigazo y luego algo envolver mi cuerpo. Había sido el Airbag. Perdí la consciencia no sé por cuanto tiempo y apenas desperté entendí lo que había pasado.

—Por Kami —exclamó Tokumori, afectado.

Sora siguió con su relato. Y entonces comprendimos por qué Tai había llegado en mal estado al hospital, y es que algo ocurrió con el Airbag de Taichi que no funcionó bien. Luego cuando volteó a verificar cómo estaba Mimi fue cuando descubrió que no estaba dentro del vehículo, y que el parabrisas hecho añicos solo significaba una cosa.

—¿Atravesó el parabrisas? —exclamó Louis boquiabierto, pasándose la mano por sus cabellos cortos, casi al ras de su cabeza.

—Cuando me sacaron del auto la vi tendida en el suelo —ocultando su rostro con las manos—. Estaban tratando de…resucitarla.

Antes de que Sora empezara a llorar nuevamente escuchamos la voz de una mujer.

—¿Sora Takenouchi?

Una doctora nos miraba curiosa. Mi amiga dio varios pasos hacia ella, alarmada.

—Soy yo.

—Estoy atendiendo a su novio, Taichi Yagami. Vengo a decirle que ya puede pasar a verlo. No para de preguntar por usted —dijo risueña, pero entonces nos miró a todos—. Lo siento, solo pueden pasar dos personas.

Tokumori nos animó a que vayamos solo Sora y yo, que ya por la mañana pasarían ellos para saludar a Tai. Antes de seguir a la doctora buscamos con la mirada a los padres de Tachikawa, más no los vimos por ningún lado. Y como si nos leyera la mente, la doctora nos tranquilizó con que nuestra amiga estaba en buenas manos. Sora agradeció su consideración con una sonrisa, tomando fuertemente mi mano.

Seguimos a la mujer por un largo pasillo frío y que nos llevó a un ascensor, por el cual subimos hasta el piso tres. Nunca me gustaron los hospitales, son sitios lúgubres, fríos, y normalmente cuando estás en ellos es por algo malo. Dos pasillos más y dimos con la habitación del Yagami. Al entrar, lo encontramos acostado en una camilla con un collarín y un yeso en el brazo.

—¡Tai!

La distancia desapareció entre Sora y él en cuestión de segundos. Ella corrió hacia él para abrazarlo y besarle. Por su expresión supe que estaba adolorido, pero se sentía tan a gusto con esos mimos que no dijo nada. Entorné los ojos, aliviado de verlo tan bien. Una norme herida resaltaba en su frente, cuyos puntos parecían ser un maquillaje de Halloween.

—Matt, estás aquí —dijo al notar mi presencia.

—Casi me matas de un infarto, hombre.

—¿Y Mimi? —preguntó tan pronto lo recordó. Automáticamente una nube negra se posicionó sobre Sora.

—No sabemos nada. El doctor estaba hablando con sus papás hace un momento.

—Por Kami, la recuerdo en la calle —mirando el techo, también afectado por aquella imagen. Estuvo consciente en todo momento, a pesar de sus heridas—. Juré que estaba…

—Estará bien, Tai. Estará bien.

Aquello lo había dicho más para ella, pero de igual forma todos encontramos alivio en sus palabras.

Al llegar la mamá de Taichi se armó el alboroto, y con Hikari allí se había vuelto una multitud, por lo que una enfermera no tardó en pedirnos que se retiren los que no somos familiares. Anda, que Sora y yo somos familia también, pero quisimos darles privacidad, después de todo era un poco vergonzoso para Taichi que escuchemos como lo regañaba su madre, cuando el pobre no tenía nada de culpa.

—Ya es muy tarde —dijo Sora, viéndome—. Son las cuatro de la mañana, Matt, deberías ir a descansar.

Lo pensé, pero sabía que ella no se iría de ahí hasta escuchar noticias sobre Mimi. Y no pensaba dejarla sola.

—No te preocupes por mí —sonriendo levemente, señalando unas sillas que estaban cerca—. Ven, vamos a sentarnos ahí mientras tanto.

Caminamos en silencio hasta las sillas, del mismo color blanco insulso que las paredes y techo. Una vez que nos sentamos saqué mi celular del bolsillo pensando en avisarle a Koushirou y a Takeru, sin embargo, escribirle a esta hora para decirles que estábamos en un hospital y que Mimi estaba grave los mataría del susto, por lo que me prometí llamarlos tan pronto sepamos algo de ella.

Al final descubrí un mensaje de mi vecina preguntando dónde estaba. Por supuesto, no iba a responderle a esta hora.

—Gracias por venir, Yamato.

Sora se abrazaba a sí misma, con frío. Como respuesta me saqué mi chaqueta, colocándosela sobre los hombros luego.

—Está bien —ella agradeció mi gesto, ahora muy a gusto con el calor que emanaba mi chaqueta—. Que alivio que no te pasara nada.

—Aún no puedo creerlo —dijo con voz apagada—. No sé que haré si Mimi… —quise interrumpirla, pero ella misma se detuvo antes de continuar esa frase—. Decir que hace unas horas estuvimos riéndonos. Bueno, hasta que empezó a discutir contigo —negando con la cabeza—. Tenía tiempo que no la veía ponerse así.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Estaba pasada de copas, es todo.

—Ya —suspirando—. En serio lamento que te haya tratado así. Y mira que hemos hablado con ella, pero siempre nos dice lo mismo, "Yo no tengo nada en contra de Yamato" —imitando graciosamente su voz, luego rio tras su intento. Yo sonreí divertido. Me gustó verla más animada.

Pero entonces recordó todo de nuevo, y la misma expresión abatida volvió a ocupar su rostro.

—Matt, tengo miedo —me miró con la angustia dibujada en sus pupilas—. No quiero que nada malo le pase a mi mejor amiga.

Dejé a un lado los parámetros de "Es la novia de tu mejor amigo" y decidí ser un amigo para ella, que es justamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Tranquila.

La rodeé con un brazo, apretando su otro hombro con mi mano y acercándola a mi cuerpo. Se acurrucó bajo mi cuello y empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero de esos llantos tan característicos de ella. Contenidos. Sora nunca ha sido una persona de llorar, sino una persona de consolar, por lo que no está acostumbrada a que alguien más la consuele. No obstante, aceptó mi gesto en silencio, incluso agradecida, y nos quedamos así por un largo rato, en el que me concentré para no distraerme con su perfume o la cercanía.

No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde que nos acurrucamos de esa manera, pero tuvimos que habernos dormido, porque lo que recuerdo luego es abrir los ojos y encontrar a Hikari moviéndonos con cariño el brazo para despertarnos.

Ambos brincamos al recobrar la consciencia, ¿Qué hora era?

—Sora, unos oficiales quieren hacerles unas preguntas a ti y a Taichi. Mi mamá está con ellos en la habitación. Deberías entrar.

Ella se levantó como un resorte y caminó directo hacia la habitación. Hikari, la hermana menor de Taichi y la novia de mi hermano, aguardó un momento, mirándome preocupada.

—¿Has sabido algo de Mimi?

Negué con la cabeza, estirándome un poco. Me dolía la espalda.

—Esto es surreal —dijo entonces, consternada—. El que los chocó por detrás fue un ebrio, ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los oficiales están hablando de eso con mi hermano. El hombre perdió el control porque iba en exceso de velocidad. Milagrosamente no le pasó nada —me levanté, impactado, ¿Un maldito ebrio casi los mata? —. Mi mamá piensa levantar cargos.

—Kari, ¿Mi hermano sabe que estamos aquí?

—No, no. No he querido despertarlo, mañana tiene examen —entonces su rostro se desformó graciosamente por un bostezo. Cuando vi la hora en mi celular noté que eran las cinco de la mañana—. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a comprar café, y así averiguo algo sobre Mimi.

—No, quédate. Deja que yo voy —no parecía convencida—. Anda, que no me cuesta nada, ¿Compro para todos?

—Por favor. Cuatro Lattes.

—Vale, ya regreso.

—Gracias, Matt —me respondió con la misma sonrisa de Taichi Yagami.

Lo que son los genes.

Sin embargo, al irme de allí, aún seguía medio dormido, pues al llegar a la sala de espera no recordaba lo que había caminado. Creo que yo también necesito un café. Volví a buscar con la mirada a los padres de Tachikawa, pero no había ni rastro de ellos.

Empecé a preocuparme.

¿Qué ha pasado?

¿Estará bien?

Sí, ciertamente Mimi y yo nos la llevábamos fatal, pero no podía evitar preocuparme por ella. Y estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando en eso, en camino a las máquinas expendedoras, noté a un hombre alto y cabello oscuro frente de la máquina de cafés. El señor Keisuke no tardó en reconocerme, y fue gracias a eso que pude detallar su expresión y comprobar que Mimi seguía con vida. De lo contrario este hombre no estaría en pie.

—Señor Tachikawa.

—Keisuke, hijo. Cuantas veces debo decirles que no me llamen por el apellido, que me hace sentir viejo —sonreí. Vale, sin duda debe tener noticias de Mimi—. Yamato, ¿Cierto?

—Es correcto, señor.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos. Mi esposa está preocupada por Taichi, supimos que también está hospitalizado.

—Está en la habitación 317, pueden visitarlo si gustan. No le pasó nada grave.

—Uff, gracias al cielo —suspirando—. Hace un momento hablé con unos oficiales —asentí, dándole a entender que estaba al tanto de que han venido al Hospital—. Te aseguro que ese hombre terminará tras las rejas.

—¿Mimi…?

Entonces el hombre elevó las cejas, colocando una mano en su frente con gesto cansado.

—Ya está fuera de peligro —solo pude suspirar de alivio—. Acabo de hablar con el doctor. Dijo que fue una operación muy delicada, pero que todo ha salido bien. Según sus propias palabras es un milagro que siga con vida.

—Vaya. Los chicos se van a relajar cuando les diga.

—No he podido ir a avisarles porque estoy ahora con el papeleo, y Satoe no se separa de Mimi —dijo con cierta pena—. No te preocupes, en cualquier momento despertará y todo será como un mal sueño. Por favor, diles a los chicos que todo está bien.

—Seguro.

—Disculpe, señor Tachikawa.

Una señora mayor se nos acercó.

—Necesitamos que nos firme unas cosas.

—Ah, vale. Enseguida —volvió a mirarme con calidez. A pesar de la relación de mierda entre nosotros los padres de Mimi siempre han sido sumamente atentos y cordiales conmigo—. Hijo, ¿Me harías un favor?

—Por supuesto.

—Llévale esto a Satoe, que me he demorado más de la cuenta y ya debe estar que muerde a los doctores. Se pone de un humor fatal sin café —sonreí divertido con aquel comentario—. Espero que no sea molestia.

—Para nada, ¿En qué habitación está?

—En la 209 —tendiéndome la bebida y colocando ahora su mano libre sobre mi hombro—. Gracias, campeón. Mimi tiene buenos amigos.

A pesar de la buena energía y del cariño en sus palabras, no me sentí bien con aquel comentario. Yo era cualquier cosa menos el amigo de Mimi. Y de pronto empecé a sentir curiosidad por ella. Todos sabían que yo era una persona non grata para Tachikawa, ¿Pero sus padres no? ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca ha hablado de mí con ellos? Desde lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, hace un par de años, todo se había ido a la mierda, y de alguna forma esperé el mismo trato por parte de su familia. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Más raro aún, sus padres me apreciaban, tal como lo hacían con Sora, Taichi, Koushirou, y todos los demás.

¿Es posible que no le haya dicho nada a nadie, incluso a sus padres?

Apenas se fue el señor Keisuke con la señora me acerqué a la máquina expendedora para comprar el resto de las bebidas. No me tomó mucho. Tuve que meterlas en un portador de cartón, pues eran muchas, y me encaminé a ambos destinos. Debería pasar primero por la habitación de Tachikawa para hacer la entrega. Ya se estaba poniendo frío el café.

Definitivamente ser barista es lo mío, hasta en mi tiempo libre reparto café.

—409, 409 —al pasar en frente del 407 estuve atento. Al dar con la susodicha habitación toqué muy suavemente la puerta, aguardando. Más no hubo respuesta.

Toqué de nuevo, y tampoco hubo respuesta.

¿Debería entrar igual?

Con duda abrí la puerta, temiendo ser sorprendido, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. La habitación era igual de fría que la de Taichi, sin embargo, una lámpara de piso con luz cálida iluminaba tenuemente la estancia, y al mismo tiempo iluminaba a la persona que estaba acostada en el sofá, profundamente dormida. Era la señora Satoe. Me dio corte, pues no quería despertarla, pero antes de decidir nada vi la camilla que estaba en el centro del cuarto, notando a Mimi arropada hasta el cuello.

Su cabeza vendada era la evidencia de la reciente operación, con sus cabellos castaños ocupando el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Al acercarme un poco más noté algunas cicatrices en su rostro, demasiadas para contarlas, pero a pesar de ello no desfiguraba la sutileza de sus rasgos, que siempre fueron muy refinados. Y entonces vi las máquinas titilar a su lado y un tubo salir de su boca, tal y como esos pacientes en coma que veo en las películas. Un montón de cables salían de su cuerpo, y el sonido constante de un pitido que revelaba su pulso me resultó particularmente tétrico. Se me hacía demasiado extraño ver a Mimi Tachikawa en ese estado, cuando hace un par de horas estaba bailando y pasándoselo en grande.

Y como dijo Sora…Hasta que empezó a discutir conmigo.

Di otro paso hacia ella, y coloqué el café de la señora Satoe en la mesa que estaba los pies de la cama, fijándome por un instante que seguía dormida. Luego simplemente puse una mano en la cama de la castaña, sintiendo como me picaban los dedos de repente.

_Lo lamento mucho, Mimi,_ pensé. Quise decirlo en voz alta, pero no pude.

_Te arruiné la noche, ¿Cierto?_

_Quizás, de haberme quedado en casa con Koushirou, nada de esto hubiese pasado. _

_Lamento siempre ser un dolor de cabeza para ti._

_Ojalá pudiera enmendar lo que te hice._

_Ojalá pudieras ver que no soy tan malo, y que yo pueda ver lo que todos ven en ti._

_Ojalá tuviéramos una segunda oportunidad para ser amigos, y olvidar el pasado._

Ya estaba a punto de irme, pero de pronto las máquinas empezaron a sonar ruidosamente, y justo antes de que la señora Satoe despertara, vi para mi sorpresa que Mimi empezó a apretar los ojos débilmente, gimiendo de dolor muy despacito.

Un segundo después, sus grandes ojos color miel estaban abiertos, vidriosos, pero ahora fijos en mí.

—¿Q-Qué está pasando?

La madre de Tachikawa saltó del sofá, corriendo a la camilla en menos de un segundo. Empezó a tocarla por todos lados, pero al ver lo mismo que yo no pudo reprimir los gritos, llamando las enfermeras.

—¡Mimi, cariño! —di un paso hacia atrás, sin saber que hacer. Pronto me volví un obstáculo cuando varias enfermeras ingresaron—. Tranquila, mami está aquí.

No me quedé para ver cómo le removían el tubo de la garganta.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

Aquí Vai con nuevo capítulo.

Las canciones que verán en la parte superior son como una inspiración para mí. Algunas coinciden con el contenido del capítulo, otras no mucho, pero siempre me gusta escribir con música. Búsquenme como Vainiella Fanfiction en Youtube y encontrarán una lista con todas las canciones de este Fic.

Anyway, ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Matt me pareció un caramelo dulce con Sora, incluso hasta toleré el Sorato en este capítulo por él. Tranquilos que esta historia es un Mimato, y terminará como Mimato. Sé que con Roommates los decepcioné porque había dicho una cosa y terminó en otra, pero quizás fue por todo el tiempo que me tomó escribirla y como todo cambiaba a medida que mi vida lo hacía. Con Encrypted estoy encaminada, aparte que no la publiqué hasta estar lo suficientemente adelantada. Calculo que pueden ser unos 16 a 18 capítulos, no creo que lleguen a 20. Pero bueno, ya veremos, a veces se me chiflan los cables y capaz termina siendo una jodida enciclopedia de 50 capítulos.

Not.

Gracias por leer y por tomarse el tiempo para dejar un RR, ¡Me encanta siempre lo que escriben! Me animan muchísimo e incluso me motivan a releer mis propias historias para mejorar la redacción. En serio mil gracias.

Búsquenme en Facebook como Vainiella Fanfiction para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones, y locuras, que son muchas.

Atte.

Vai.


	4. 3: Un completo desconocido

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **_"Un completo desconocido"_

_Editors - Munich_

* * *

**Yamato**

—¿Irás al hospital?

Volteé hacia la puerta de mi recámara, notando a Koushirou en el umbral.

—No lo creo. Estoy un poco cansado.

Cubrir a Taichi no había sido un problema el primer día, pero ya al segundo fue otra cosa, pues aún no encuentran a una persona que pueda hacer su turno, dejándome a mí con la mayor responsabilidad como Barista Experto. Y desde el accidente no había regresado al hospital, y es que llego tan muerto del trabajo que solo me provoca darme un baño y descansar. Ni siquiera he ensayado con la banda.

—Sora me dijo que también irán Hikari y Takeru. Incluso Jou.

—¿Jou?

—Sí, vino nada más por el fin de semana. Ya mañana estará de regreso a Hokkaido.

Joder.

Sería una putada de mi parte no ir si será algo así como un reencuentro, ¿No?

—Vale, vale —suspirando. Koushirou no se movió—, ¿Ya?

—Ehm, sí. Quedamos a las cuatro.

—Mierda, ¿No me puedo bañar si quiera?

Koushirou puso los ojos en blanco.

—Conociéndote te tomará como una hora, así que no.

—Kou, ten piedad. Huelo a café y a hierba.

—¿Te fumaste un porro en el trabajo? —me preguntó estupefacto.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dándome una palmada en la frente. Eso sonó fatal—. No, pero me ha caído té encima, y capuchino en los zapatos. Doy asco.

—De acuerdo, tienes 20 minutos —dijo para luego irse. No me dio tiempo si quiera en discutirlo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Tu obsesión por Mimi te está volviendo un nazi —me quejé, bufando.

—¡15! —me gritó desde la cocina.

—Me cago en la…

* * *

Jou Kido estaba conversando con la señora Satoe, justo fuera de la habitación de Tachikawa. Koushirou y yo lo reconocimos desde la distancia mientras caminábamos hacia ellos, sorprendidos de como nuestro amigo de cabellos azulados se veía cada vez más y más adulto. Estudiaba medicina, y este año se gradúa. Lo último que supe de él es que tiene novia, y que la cosa era bastante formal. Me alegraba ver lo bien encaminada que estaba su vida, sin embargo, no podía evitar mirarme a mí mismo y pensar que no ocurría lo mismo en mi caso.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando sacarme de mi ser aquella ridícula incertidumbre.

No fue hasta estar a un par de metros de ellos que Jou notó nuestra presencia, y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al reconocernos.

—¡Matt, Koushirou!

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo con palmadas en la espalda, y con un genuino cariño.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

—Hace una hora —sonriendo—. Solo me faltaba verlos a ustedes.

—Es genial verte de nuevo, Jou.

Me sonrió.

—También es genial verlos, chicos —pero entonces pareció avergonzarse un poco—. Aunque haya tenido que ser en estas circunstancias —suspirando.

—Me parece increíble ver lo grandes que están todos —nos interrumpió la señora Satoe acercándose, y agarrando del brazo a Koushirou con cariño—. Si quieren pasen —nos invitó a la habitación—. Yo iré a comprarles algo delicioso.

—No hace falta, señora Satoe.

—Tonterías, ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de dulce? Es una buena ocasión —diciendo aquello con una sonrisa mientras le pellizcaba la nariz de Koushirou, quien se sonrojó.

Una vez nos partimos de la risa porque la mamá de Tachikawa dijo que siempre le gustó Koushirou como novio para Mimi, pero como nos consideraba a todos nosotros como sus hijos eso sería algo así como incesto. La verdad fue un humor negro e inocente que nos sacó unas cuantas risas, a excepción de Kou, quien casi muere de una combustión espontanea ese día.

Una vez dentro todos exclamaron con alegría al vernos. Y sí, Sora tenía razón, estábamos todos. Finalmente, los ocho estábamos en el mismo lugar, y como dijo Jou, aunque haya sido en estas circunstancias lo importante es que estábamos juntos de nuevo.

Sonreí al ver que mi mejor amigo estaba en mejor estado, sentado en la camilla con Tachikawa, con el brazo enyesado y lleno de firmas. Mimi, por su parte, sonrió enorme cuando Koushirou se acercó a ella para saludarla. Jou y yo nos quedamos cerca de la entrada, al haber pocos lugares para ubicarnos, estando Takeru, Hikari y Sora en el sofá.

—¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo?

Miré a Taichi de forma severa.

—Más vale recuperarte pronto, porque si sigo cubriendo tu turno me dará un ACV.

—Anda, que todo es para tu crecimiento profesional, hombre.

—Que te den, Tai.

—Uy, que sensible —me acerqué para darle un golpe en el brazo bueno, pero Jou me jaló justo antes de hacerlo.

Kido y Sora eran expertos interviniendo en nuestras disputas, aun cuando son en broma.

—Pensé que no vendrías —escuché que le decía Mimi a Koushirou.

—Perdona, Yamato nos ha retrasado con su rutina de belleza.

Ya iba a decirle que era un idiota, cuando en eso Tachikawa dijo algo que me calló.

—¿Quién es Yamato?

Sora dejó de hablar con Hikari y Tk cuando escuchó aquello, y todos miramos a Mimi un poco extrañados, pues nunca antes había sido así de odiosa, o al menos no tan rápido, ya que lo que ocurrió el día del accidente tuvo que pasar unas cuantas horas y unos cuantos tragos para que Mimi dejara de ignorarme y empezara a atacarme. Taichi fue el primero en hablar, y aunque intentaba ser gracioso sus intenciones eran exclusivamente para aligerar el ambiente.

—Oye, Mimi, que recién está llegando. Es muy pronto para sus disputas matrimoniales.

No me causó nada de gracia el comentario, pero ella pareció desconcertada.

—Disculpa, no entiendo —una sonrisa apenada se dibujó en sus labios rosas—. ¿Disputas matrimoniales? ¿De quién hablan?

Koushirou también parecía confuso, pero fue Jou quien se acercó a Tachikawa tras unos segundos, mirándola atento.

—Mimi, no bromees con eso.

—Vamos, que ya estás grande para esas bromas —le dijo Taichi—. Ya sabemos que Yamato no es tu mejor amigo, pero, vamos, tampoco lo trates así —señalándome.

Fue entonces que ella siguió con la mirada las manos de Taichi hasta llegar a mi persona, esta vez dedicándome una mirada particularmente desconcertada y curiosa. Si les soy honesto, es la primera vez que Mimi Tachikawa me miraba de esa manera. A juzgar por su expresión cualquiera que no la conociera diría que está diciendo la verdad.

Al menos que, realmente esté diciendo la verdad.

Fruncí el ceño.

Sora se levantó del sofá, cruzándose de brazos.

—Muy bien, ya no es gracioso, ¿Puedes terminar con esa actitud de una vez, por favor?

—Sora, no estoy bromeando. No sé quién es él —ahora ella parecía más confusa que nosotros. Dejó de mirarme, revelando la incomodidad en sus hombros y al morderse los labios.

Jou me miró por un instante, para luego tocarle el hombro a Koushirou.

—Koushirou, ¿Puedes ir en busca de la señora Satoe y preguntar por el doctor? —pidió Jou con gesto serio. Mi amigo asintió, y salió de allí rápidamente. Luego Jou se acercó a Mimi para revisar sus ojos—. A ver, Mimi, ¿Puedes decirme quien es Takeru? —ella frunció el ceño.

—Vale, se están comportando de forma muy extraña —nerviosa.

—Simplemente responde mis preguntas, por favor.

—Uhm, sí, claro. Obviamente sé quién es Tk…Oye, ¿Por qué me estas revisando como ratón de laboratorio? —desconfiada, alejándose—, ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Y puedes señalarme quienes son el resto de las personas que están en la habitación? —ella iba a quejarse, pero Jou le insistió con seriedad. Empezó a hacerlo de mala gana y no convencida con las intenciones de nuestro amigo. Por supuesto, señaló a todos con su nombre, excepto a mí—. Mimi, por favor, si esto es una broma tendrás problemas, el doctor ya viene en camino.

—¡Que no estoy bromeando! —exasperándose—. Sora, Tai, ¿Por qué me están recriminando? ¡No entiendo nada!

—Por Kami, esto es absurdo —dijo Taichi levantándose de la camilla, señalándome—. Matt, Yamato Ishida, lo conoces desde que tienes diez años, el mismo al que le gritaste y lanzaste tu mojito el día del accidente, ¿Y ahora haces como si no lo conocieras?

—Tai, espera… —Tk se levantó del sofá, y miró a Mimi con detenimiento—, ¿De verdad no recuerdas a mi hermano?

Noté como Mimi empezó a inquietarse, y volvió a mirarme con un verdadero gesto lleno de confusión. Fue en ese momento en que me puse frío, y entendí que por muy mal que estemos los dos ella nunca había jugado así conmigo, y mucho menos con esa expresión de genuino desconcierto. Jamás bromearía así con los demás, y quizás fue eso lo que me dio a entender lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, y el por qué Jou había mandado a buscar con Koushirou al doctor.

—Buenas tardes —en eso a la habitación ingreso un doctor, y pronto Tai, Jou y Sora nos apartamos de la camilla para que él pueda evaluar a Tachikawa sin problema. En la habitación había una tensión que podía sentirse de inmediato, y ya la actitud de Tachikawa había cambiado por completo—, ¿Cómo nos sentimos hoy, señorita?

Ella no respondió.

—Doctor, soy Jou Kido —se presentó mi amigo, dando un paso hacia él—. Soy hermano de…

—¡…El hermano menor de Shun! Vamos, que sorpresa verte por aquí —dándole una palmada en la espalda—, ¿Eres amigo de la paciente?

—Sí, y sobre eso…

Cuando Jou le explicó al doctor lo que estaba sucediendo este reaccionó tal y como lo hizo mi amigo hace unos momentos. Mientras le hacía preguntas a Mimi sobre mi persona le hacía revisiones físicas que parecían incomodar aún más a la castaña. Los chicos trataron de ayudar, aportando recuerdos en donde nos incluían a mí y a ella, pero nada parecía hacer reaccionar a Tachikawa. Ella seguía mirándome como se mira a un completo desconocido. No había calidez, no había odio, no había nada.

Solo parecía más y más incómoda.

Tan pronto llegó Koushirou con la señora Satoe decidimos irnos y darles un poco de privacidad. Una vez fuera todos estábamos en completo silencio, parados en el pasillo sin entender nada.

¿Por qué Mimi recordaba todo, menos a mí?

* * *

—No lo entiendo —Sora miraba el suelo—. Se suponía que todo estaba bien. Que ella estaba bien.

—Tranquila —Hikari tomó su mano con cariño—. Debe haber una explicación.

—Están tardando demasiado —se quejó Taichi. Habían pasado ya varios minutos, y ahí en la habitación seguían estando Tachikawa con su mamá, Jou y el doctor.

Unos segundos después, se asomó Jou.

—Tai, Sora, ¿Pueden entrar un momento?

Los aludidos asintieron y entraron a la habitación tras Jou. Nosotros seguimos aquí, aguardando. Ya eran las cinco y media cuando en eso la puerta fue abierta, y salieron todos menos Mimi, por obvias razones, y su madre. El doctor se acercó a nosotros y aguardó a que lo rodeáramos para darnos una explicación.

—Bien, chicos. Saben que a raíz del accidente su compañera tuvo un traumatismo cerebral, es por eso que la hemos intervenido quirúrgicamente —todos escuchábamos atentos—. Siempre existe la posibilidad de ciertas discapacidades cuando se tiene un traumatismo cerebral, no obstante, el caso de Mimi fue particularmente especial. Para la gravedad de su estado no encontramos ninguna discapacidad alarmante.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Koushirou, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿Por qué nos recuerda a todos y a Yamato no?

—En realidad, llamamos a Sora y a Tai para comprobar si también había olvidado ciertos recuerdos —se adelantó Jou—. Pero son únicamente los que incluye a Matt directamente.

—¿Qué? —Hikari parecía entrar en shock—, ¿Por qué?

—La teoría por ahora es que, bueno, Mimi haya olvidado ciertas cosas que tuvieron un fuerte efecto en ella horas antes del accidente. Lo único que puedo decirles es que no es progresivo, al menos que hallan más lagunas, pero no creo que sea el caso.

—¿Cómo podemos saber qué recuerda y qué no?

—Pues, habrá que revivir esos recuerdos en lo posible con ella, conversándolos.

—A ver —Koushirou se revolvió el cabello, frustrado—, ¿Por qué sí recuerda a Tai y a Sora? También estuvieron en el accidente.

—No lo sabemos, pero normalmente ocurre cuando hay renuencia hacia ciertas cosas por parte del paciente con traumatismo cerebral, y el cerebro, en función de defensa, suprime eso recuerdos —en eso me dedicó toda su atención—. Lo único que puedo decirles es que me temo que lo que ha pasado en su memoria fue una Sustitución Cognitiva Involuntaria. Muchos recuerdos que te incluyen no están en su memoria, pero los que sí recuerda fueron ligeramente distorsionados, como si…no estuvieras en ellos.

—Por Kami —Hikari buscó refugio en los brazos de mi hermano. Sora y Tai tenían una expresión abatida, pero no parecían sorprendidos. Se ve que ya sabían lo que el doctor acaba de decirnos.

—Le haremos unos exámenes por si algo se nos pasó por alto, así que por ahora será mejor dejarla descansar. En cuanto a usted, joven —colocando su mano en mi hombro—. La mente es frágil, y no puedo asegurar que vuelva a recordarte, pero si realmente era tu amiga tendrás que tener paciencia y ayudarla. Es altamente necesario que la apoyes en los próximos días. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, hijo, es compartir con ella y así ver que tanto recuerda y qué no.

Luego el doctor se fue, y quedamos solo nosotros.

Yo no había abierto la boca en todo este rato. Las preguntas, las exclamaciones de preocupación, las genuinas emociones de frustración y miedo, habían sido por parte de mis amigos. Yo por mi parte seguía sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo, y estaba especialmente irritado con la situación.

Mimi Tachikawa no me recordaba.

Mejor dicho, es como si nunca me hubiese conocido.

Empecé a analizar en silencio lo que el doctor había dicho, mientras las voces de mis compañeros resonaban en mi cabeza como música de fondo. Cierto, Mimi y yo nos la llevábamos fatal, ¿De ahí viene esa renuencia hacia mí? ¿Tanto me aborrecía? ¿Tanto daño le ejercía yo en su mente como para borrarme de su memoria?

Ella antes me odiaba, ¿Para qué ayudarla a recordarme, entonces?

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

Aviso que lo de sustitución cognitiva involuntaria fue invento mío, antes de que vayan a googlearlo jaja

Feliz San Valentín, mis corazones! Encrypted actualizado solo para ustedes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Ah, y les hice un regalo de San Valentín. Bueno, ya estaba hecho desde hace mucho, pero lo he publicado hoy como regalo. Me salió barato.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya sé que por ahí hay historias que van con el mismo tema, pero Encrypted no está basado en ninguno de esos Fics, y es mucho más adulto. Aviso que próximamente tendré que cambiarlo a Rated M.

Pues nada, espero sus comentarios! Y sigan lanzando esas teorías de lo que ocurrió con los chicos en el pasado, que amo leerlas.

PD: Recuerden ir a Youtube y buscar Vainiella Encrypted, así tal cual, encontrarán la lista de reproducción de esta historia con todas las canciones señaladas en cada capítulo e incluso nombrada por nuestros protagonistas. Hope you like it!

Muakata.

Atte.

Vai.


	5. 4: Empezar de nuevo

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN:**

En el ensayo de Yamato quise probar algo diferente. Si pueden tener listo en Youtube la canción Shaking off the rust de The Blue Stones sería genial, para que la escuchen al mismo tiempo que leen.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **_"Empezar de nuevo"_

_Hollow Coves – The woods_

* * *

**Yamato**

Me coloqué la correa de mi guitarra alrededor del cuello, y un segundo después me ubiqué frente al micrófono mientras acariciaba las cuerdas del instrumento.

—Un, dos, tres, cuatro…

Louis empezó con la batería junto con Tokumori en el bajo, y siguiendo el ritmo, me acerqué al micrófono y empecé a cantar.

—_Bang my head against the wall…Try to find my stride but I trip and I__fall…Losing__my attention again…Yeah,__I hit the bottom but I'm__on the mend._

—_I get up!_

—_Take another step, push it to the edge._

—_I get up!_

—_Just a little more, I can see the end._

—_I get up!_

—_Yeah, you're finished, yeah, you're mine, always win in due time._

Miré a Tokumori, y ambos sonreímos.

—_You think too much, it's in my head…_ —alargando las vocales, mientras me inclinaba hacia el micrófono—_So, I'm shaking off the rust and…You got no trust, it's in my head…So, I'm shaking off the rust…_

Cerré los ojos.

—_I think I broke just a little bit…Walked through the fire, made it back again…Lord knows I tried everything I can…Now, I'm shaking off the rust! _—El pre-estribillo salió bien esta vez, logrando una limpia transición—. _Now, I'm shaking off the rust!_

Moví mi cabeza al ritmo de la canción y volví a acercarme al micrófono, inmerso en la música.

—_Bang my head against the wall…Try to hold a smile but I'm sick of it all…Everyone with something to say…Better hold my tongue or I'll make my mistake._

—_I get up!_

—_Show 'em what I do, show 'em how it's done_

—_I get up!_

—_Never turn it down, never gonna run, I learn…You think too much, it's in my head…So, I'm shaking off the rust and…You got no trust, it's in my head…So, I'm shaking off the rust…I think I broke just a little bit…Walked through the fire, made it back again…Lord knows I tried everything I can…Now, I'm shaking off the rust!_

Me separé del micrófono y empecé a dar vueltas mientras no paraba de tocar, sintiendo como el corazón se me aceleraba.

—_I'm shaking off the rust!_

Y, finalmente, aquí viene…

¡El puente!

—_I'm, oh…I'm shaking off the rust!_

Tokumori otra vez se acercó al micrófono, ayudándome con la voz secundaria.

—_You think too much, it's in my head…So, I'm shaking off the rust and…You got no trust, it's in my head…Now, I'm shaking off the rust…I think I broke just a little bit…Walked through the fire, made it back again…Lord knows I tried everything I can…And I'm shaking off the rust…Yeah, I'm shaking off the rust_

Dejé de tocar las cuerdas de mi guitarra, separándome del micrófono apenas terminó la canción.

—¡Eso es! —gritó Louis.

Sonreí satisfecho. Después de varias horas ensayando la canción finalmente salió tal como queríamos. Habíamos discutido un centenar de veces, no nos poníamos de acuerdo, y con la fecha del concierto tan cerca sentíamos mucha presión, por lo que se estaba volviendo realmente difícil. Hasta ahora.

Todos miramos a Sato, nuestro japonés pura sangre que tocaba el teclado en la banda, y quien había dicho minutos antes que probemos dejarnos llevar, y que salga lo que salga sin interrumpirnos. Ha sido gracias a él que la canción pudo fluir finalmente, y mejor aún, resultando un éxito.

—Ven para darte amor —le bromeó Louis saltando hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo tras darle un beso en la cabeza—. Ugh, por Kami, Sato, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste esas greñas?

—Son dreadlocks, idiota. Nunca se lava la cabeza —Louis se separó como si nuestro amigo quemara tan pronto Tokumori le dijo aquello—. Te quiero, Sato, pero eso es asqueroso.

—Pero si uso shampoo de coco…

Me reí, y aproveché para sacarme la correa de la guitarra y revisar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón en búsqueda del celular. Dos llamadas perdidas por parte de Sora.

Arrugué el ceño.

—Ehm, chicos, debo atender una llamada. Ahora regreso.

Me salí del salón de música en silencio, y me detuve al no saber a dónde ir, pues quería hablar por teléfono sin interrupciones, y en la enorme casa de los papás de Louis no había mucha privacidad, al menos que vayas al baño. Al final me conformé con acercarme al ventanal que estaba cerca, rodeando una mesa de billar.

Sora no tardó en responder mi llamada.

—_¡Matt! Hola._

—Hola, Sora. Perdón por no atenderte antes, estaba ensayando.

—_No te preocupes. Disculpa si te interrumpí._

—Para nada.

Me quedé en silencio, aguardando.

En mi interior pedí que no me haya llamado para…

—_Matt, uh, ¿Tienes pensado ir visitar a Mimi?_

Cerré los ojos, dándome paciencia.

Taichi, Koushirou e incluso mi hermano han estado preguntándome lo mismo desde hace tres días. Mejor dicho, desde que nos enteramos de que Mimi Tachikawa no me recuerda. Mi respuesta ha sido la misma, "Estoy ocupado", "Ahora no puedo" y "Tal vez mañana". Eran excusas inocentes para poder liberarme de la responsabilidad, cual no era necesaria, considerando mi pasado con Tachikawa, ¿Qué tendría de bueno ayudarla a recordarme?

—Sora, yo…ahora estoy ensayando y…

—_Sé cómo era tu relación con ella, Yamato _—me interrumpió—. _Sé que no eran amigos, y que básicamente aceptaban ir a las reuniones solo para complacernos a todos _—suspirando—. _Sé honesto conmigo, no me inventes excusas. Estás evitando verla._

Mi silencio fue la respuesta que ella esperaba escuchar.

—_Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero… Ella no te recuerda, Matt, ¿Sabes lo extraño que debe ser para ella escuchar cómo te nombramos y no tener idea de lo qué estamos hablando? _

—Sora, dejemos la situación como está. Ella estará bien.

—_No, no estará bien, porque también para nosotros es extraño todo esto. No queremos que sea así, cuando los ocho somos un grupo._

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo al respecto? —sintiendo como perdía la paciencia—, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando le cuente sobre todas la discusiones que hemos tenido? ¿Lo mal que nos la llevábamos? Por Kami, Sora, es un bien que le estoy haciendo.

—_Puedes obviar lo malo y simplemente…ser tú mismo _—mi cara dibujó una mueca, cual pude contemplar en mi reflejo del ventanal—. _A ver, míralo como una oportunidad para hacer las paces con ella. Seguro ahora todo será diferente, e incluso pueden terminar siendo amigos._

Bufé.

—_Matt, hablo en serio._

—Mira, Sora, no quiero decepcionarte, pero es una idea tonta. No tenemos 10 años.

—_Hazlo por mí._

Y entonces me callé.

—_No lo hagas por ella, ni por los demás. Hazlo por mí_ —silencio—. _Por favor._

Miré el techo.

Una de las desventajas por estar enamorado de la novia de mi mejor amigo era esta. Cualquier cosa que pudiera pedirme con esa voz era imposible decirle que no.

—Vale.

* * *

A medida que caminaba por el pasillo del hospital podía sentir una incomodidad escalar por mis tobillos hasta mis rodillas, haciendo de cada paso que daba una batalla. No quería estar ahí, no quería ver a Mimi, pero lo estaba haciendo por Sora, y quizás por eso me molestaba más todavía, por no tener la fuerza para decirle que no.

¿Qué demonios le diré a Tachikawa?

Hola. Sí, soy Yamato Ishida, al que olvidaste. No te preocupes, que igual me odiabas, y tampoco es como si me cayeras miel sobre hojuelas.

Ugh.

A medida que me acercaba a la habitación me sentía cada vez más y más estúpido. Y juro que estuve a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y darme la vuelta para irme de allí, cuando en eso, desde la distancia, vi al señor Keisuke salir de la habitación de Tachikawa. Mi plan de huida se fue al carajo cuando me reconoció.

—¡Eh, pero miren quien es!

Sonreí avergonzado, acercándome.

—Buenas tardes, señor Keisuke.

—Que bueno verte, muchacho, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias, ¿Usted?

—Perfectamente, ¿Vienes a visitar a mi princesa?

Me pareció enormemente empalagoso ese apodo.

—Ehm, sí —mirando el suelo—. El doctor dijo que sería bueno conversar con ella de vez en cuando, a ver si llega a recordarme.

El señor Keisuke me miró con lástima, y entonces me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sonado, cuando no me afecta la situación, en lo absoluto. Seguro debe pensar que me siento desdichado, y antes de poder corregirme me colocó una mano en la cabeza como si aún fuera un niño, y me miró con calidez.

—No te preocupes, Yamato. Ella te recordará. Anda, pasa. Les dejaré un momento a solas.

—N-No hace falta que se vaya.

—Tranquilo, me apetece un café, ¿Tú quieres? —negué con la cabeza—, Vale, nos vemos ahora.

Tras esto el hombre se fue.

Demonios.

Suspiré y miré la puerta, como si el problema fuera entre esa porquería de madera y yo. Necesitaba calmarme, no hay razón de sentirme aprensivo. Lo que había al otro lado era una inocente chica que no tiene idea de quién soy. Solo necesitaba entrar, presentarme, hablar sobre el clima y adiós. Ya, listo, no somos desconocidos y todos felices.

Abrí la puerta antes de darme cuenta que lo mejor era haber tocado, así que por ahí ya empezamos mal. Me puse nervioso de la nada, y la verdad es que no entendía por qué me sentía así. Una vez dentro tuve que dar dos pasos para poder ver la camilla, donde Mimi Tachikawa estaba sentada con la sábana cubriendo sus piernas y un pijama rosa mangas largas como franela.

Miraba hacia la ventana, y no parecía percatarse de mi presencia. Su cabeza seguía vendada, pero no con tanto volumen de vendas como antes.

—Uhm, ¿Hola?

Se sobresaltó al escucharme, y al voltear a verme abrió los ojos como platos, asustada.

—Lo siento, tu papá me dijo que pasara y… —dije por temor a que gritara. No obstante, lo que vino después quizás fue peor, porque solo me miró con desconcierto y luego vergüenza—. Perdón por asustarte.

—Tranquilo.

Guardamos silencio, y vi como ella había desviado su mirada hasta sus manos, ahora entrelazadas con nerviosismo sobre su regazo.

—Puedo venir en otro momento.

—No, está bien —mirándome con cautela—. Pasa…

Me señaló el sofá que estaba a un metro de la camilla. Asentí para luego caminar hasta el mismo y sentarme en el medio, ni muy cerca, ni muy lejos.

Que incómodo.

—¿Cómo sigues?

Ella pareció agradecer que haya interrumpido el silencio.

—Bien, bien —sonriendo tímidamente—. Mucho mejor.

—Que bueno.

Miré mis manos, también entrelazadas, y luego miré el suelo.

Ya de por sí era una persona de pocas palabras, y el hecho de no tener nada que decir empeoraba las cosas. No sabía cómo hablarle a Tachikawa, ya que hacían años que no hablábamos. Era tan palpable la tensión en el ambiente que temía que me botara de la habitación.

—Yamato, ¿No?

—Sí —asentí—. Yamato Ishida. También me llaman Matt.

—Ya —pensé que otra vez iba a haber un largo silencio, pero ella volvió a hablar—. De verdad lamento no poder recordarte, Yamato.

Aquello me agarró por sorpresa.

—N-No te disculpes —al ver su expresión triste entendí que debía restarle importancia rápido—. Tampoco es que éramos tan unidos.

Una mentira piadosa.

—Oh, y…¿Cómo éramos? —su mirada volvió a posarse sobre mí, curiosa—. Tai había dicho que discutíamos, pero, ¿Lo hacíamos muy a menudo?

—Uhm, no realmente.

Dos mentiras.

—Nos gustaba fastidiarnos un poco —continué—. Pero nada grave.

Tres…

—Entiendo —sonriendo ligeramente—. Puedo ser muy molesta a veces.

—Lo sé —sonriendo también—. No te preocupes, yo soy igual.

Entonces nos miramos, y primera vez en muchísimo tiempo el ambiente que nos rodeaba ya no era tenso, no era incómodo. No existían palabras odiosas ni miradas tóxicas. Solo éramos dos personas conociéndonos, mejor dicho, una sola persona conociendo a otra.

—Me dijeron que te tiré un mojito encima el día del accidente —hice una mueca—. Y por tu cara veo que es verdad.

—Sí, bueno, en realidad era más agua que mojito. Ya los hielos se habían derretido.

—¿Cómo pude ser tan grosera?

—Tranquila —no me gustaba verla avergonzarse de esa forma—. No lo hiciste con mala intención. Y si te sirve de consuelo, una vez le di un puñetazo a Taichi cuando nos embriagamos en su casa.

—¡Anda! ¿En serio? —asentí, no sintiéndome muy orgulloso—, ¿Y qué hizo?

—Me devolvió el golpe —señalándome el ojo—. Los dos tuvimos moretones por una semana. Estábamos en secundaria.

—Y ahora son mejores amigos.

—En realidad hemos sido mejores amigos desde niños. Él, Sora y yo —aquello pareció despertar su curiosidad, y no sé en qué momento empecé a sentirme lo suficientemente cómodo como para hablar de mi pasado—. Éramos los tres mosqueteros.

Algo en mi voz pareció llamar su atención.

—¿Y el hecho de que ahora Taichi y Sora sean novios te hace sentir mal?

De pronto, el ambiente acogedor se volvió incómodo para mí. Al parecer el tono con que había dicho aquello fue una alerta para la castaña, y juro que no pretendía dar lástima. Nunca me gusto que me analizaran, y mucho menos que intenten definir mis emociones, cuando eso no es problema de nadie. Ella rápidamente se percató de eso, pues se tensó al ver mi expresión. Y con razón, ¿Quién se cree como para estar analizando mi vida?

—Debo irme—dije entonces, controlándome. Me levanté del sofá con dirección a la puerta. Me detuve para despedirme fríamente de Tachikawa, y aunque estaba exagerando ya no me sentía bien, y la verdad solo había venido por un par de minutos.

—E-Espera —ella se mordió los labios, y parecía angustiada—. Perdona si he dicho algo que te molestara, no era mi intención.

La vi de reojo.

Al final suspiré, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos. Necesitaba relajarme un poco.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Vendrás mañana?

Me percaté de su inquietud al ver sus ojos, cuales me pedían en silencio una respuesta positiva. No estaba muy seguro de si sería lo correcto venir, pero antes de que pudiera negarme había asentido con la cabeza. Vi su sonrisa apenas le dije que sí, claro que la vi, y también respondí su despido con un gesto flojo con la mano, mientras salía de la habitación. Una vez fuera, me pegué contra la puerta al cerrarla, y miré la nada.

¿Por qué le había mentido?

Es decir, ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad sobre nuestra relación? No éramos ni siquiera un poco unidos, y peleábamos cada vez que estábamos en el mismo lugar, o peor, fingíamos que el otro no existía. Teníamos una relación de mierda.

Y menos pude decirle el por qué ella me odiaba.

Sin embargo, reconozco que por primera vez en años pudimos conversar como dos personas civilizadas, y eso se sintió bien. No puedo negarlo. Fue incluso extraño, ya que estamos hablando de Mimi Tachikawa, ¿Desde cuándo me sentía tan a gusto con ella?

Miré el techo, debatiéndome internamente sobre si había sido buena idea decirle que vendría mañana.

¿Estará bien obviar la verdad?

¿Empezar de nuevo?

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

La canción que canta Yamato es de The Blue Stones, y se llama Shaking off the rust.

Hello, hello!

Aquí Encrypted actualizado, ¿Qué les pareció?

**Anasus**, cariño, espero haber llenado tus expectativas con este capítulo. Has acertado. Obviamente por su pasado Yamato no iba a saltar de una a ser BFF de Mimi, pero por Sora es capaz de lo que sea. Friendzoned.

En serio es entretenido leer sus teorías, sus predicciones y cualquier cosa que escriban.

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos el próximo viernes.

Atte.

Vai.


	6. 5: A la espera

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **_"A la espera"_

_Reignwolf – Black and Red_

* * *

**Mimi**

—Entonces tu tía dijo que no cambiaría el color, ¿Puedes creerlo? Así que le dije que…

Mi mamá seguía con su paraulata de siempre, y yo pretendía escucharla atentamente. Y lo hacía, pero al mismo tiempo, mientras miraba de forma distraída el Instagram, sentía mi cabeza en otro lado.

En otra persona.

Casi todos los días, a la misma hora, me visitaba al hospital. Me dijo que trabajaba en Starbucks, y que el hospital estaba de camino por lo que no había problema para él de visitarme. Y ya llevamos dos semanas en ello. Se quedaba poco tiempo, sí, pero era más que suficiente para conocernos poco a poco. A veces me extrañaba que sus visitas sean únicamente cuando estaba sola, sin los chicos, y cuando estaban ellos por alguna razón él no podía. Y a ver, no me molestaba en lo absoluto, en realidad me agradaba estar a solas con él y conversar de cualquier tontería. Pero me parecía extraño. Y cada día que pasa sentía más y más intriga por saber quién es y quién fue en mi vida.

Por supuesto, no podía preguntarle a Sora detalles sobre él, es decir, los detalles reales. Si preguntaba algo me contaban alguna anécdota insulsa, pero nada que pudiera decirme quién es realmente Yamato Ishida. Y…no quería admitirlo, pero estaba un poquito obsesionada con él. Y no en el sentido romántico, sino en el sentido de que no tengo oficio y ya tengo más de dos semanas ingresada en el hospital, cuyo único pasatiempo es ir a rehabilitación, ya que a raíz del accidente me cuesta hacer ciertos movimientos con las manos.

Agradecía las visitas de todos, pero honestamente, cada día me impaciento para que sean ya las cinco de la tarde.

Miré la hora en mi celular. Cinco y media.

La puerta fue abierta, y ya estaba diciéndome sobre el poder de la mente cuando en eso veo que es una enfermera. La misma rutina de siempre, revisarme y chequear que todo estaba bien.

—Púrpura, Mimi, ¡Púrpura! Y aparte no de un tono vintage, que eso hubiese ayudado, sino de un tono chillón. Yo no sé en qué pensó tu tía cuando eligió ese color…Cariño, Mimi, ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí, mami —sonriéndole—. Que pésimo gusto.

—¡Ya te digo!

Y siguió hablando.

Volví a mirar la hora en mi celular, ¿Por qué se estaba demorando tanto?

* * *

Ocho y cuarto.

Revisé los contactos que tenía en mi Whatsapp, y me sentí mal al descubrir que no tenía el número de Yamato. Tenía los números de todos, menos de él.

Estaba anormalmente aburrida. Mi mamá se había ido un momento a la cafetería, y mi papá ya venía en camino con una muda de ropa para mi mamá, porque le había caído jugo de uva en el vestido y se le manchó. Lo gracioso fue que había sido unos minutos luego de criticar a mi tía por el color, así que podría decirse que el karma hizo de las suyas, a pesar de que mi mamá era una santa…hasta que hablas de diseño con ella.

Ya no me molesté por revisar la hora de nuevo, porque sabía que ya no iba a venir. Me puse los audífonos y dejé de indagar el por qué no tenía el número de Yamato Ishida. En la lista de reproducción de mi música favorita toqué la opción aleatoria, y pronto una de mis canciones preferidas empezó a sonar. Slide Away de Miley Cyrus se adueñó de mis oídos, y cerré mis ojos para relajarme mientras la canción avanzaba, sintiendo como me envolvía su voz y tonada. Me acurruqué con vista hacia la ventana y disfruté de la música. Y ya cuando iba por el coro, acompañado discretamente por mi voz, sentí que algo tocaba mi pie, haciendo que brincara ligeramente y volteara a ver quién me había tocado.

No era mi mamá, no era mi papá.

Era Yamato.

Sentí que el corazón se me aceleró en un segundo, y tuve que casi arrancarme los audífonos de los oídos con sorpresa. No pude disimular mi nerviosismo de verlo en mi habitación, pues realmente pensé que no vendría. Me dio hasta vergüenza por no poder controlar mi expresión de asombro al verlo al pie de la cama, mirándome.

—¡M-Matt!

—Hola —parecía divertido con mi reacción—. Perdona, toqué la puerta y nadie respondió. Y no me escuchabas cuando te hablé.

—Ya —pasando un mechón de mi cabello tras la oreja, mordiéndome los labios—. Pensé que…no ibas a venir.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, se me presentó un…contratiempo —aquello lo dijo mirando el suelo y revolviéndose los cabellos.

¿Es mi imaginación o estaba evadiendo mi mirada?

Entonces miró mis manos, cuales tenían mis audífonos. Recordé que la música seguía sonando, así que con torpeza detuve la canción.

—¿Qué escuchabas?

—Uhm, Miley Cyrus —lo miré de reojo, notando como hacía una mueca—, ¿Qué?

—Eso no es música —negando con la cabeza.

Caminó hacia al sofá para sentarse y ponerse cómodo. A pesar de que aquello haya sonado un poco antipático, en lugar de molestarme, estaba sintiéndome extrañamente complacida al ver que había venido. Como casi todos los días, Matt había venido para compartir tiempo conmigo. Pero sería mejor fingir demencia y hacerle creer que no me causaba nada de gracia su comentario, y de esa forma esconder mi emoción.

—Vaya, si lo dice el gran Kurt Cobain es por algo —cruzándome de brazos.

—El hecho de que conozcas Nirvana no te salva de tu terrible gusto musical —recostándose contra el respaldar del sofá.

—Mi gusto musical no es terrible —me miró con una ceja elevada, con sus profundos ojos azules sobre mí—. Además, Miley Cyrus tiene buenas canciones, ¿Sabes?

En el poco tiempo que tenemos conociéndonos ya me enteré de que Yamato tiene una banda, y que es un músico innato. Pero eso no le da el derecho de menospreciar los gustos musicales de los demás.

Por muy bonitos ojos que tenga.

—A ver, déjame escuchar.

—¿Qué? —señaló mi celular—, ¿Quieres escuchar mi música? —él asintió, y no pude negarme por más vergüenza que me daba la idea. Vamos, que la lista de reproducción de mi Iphone es como revelarle el color de mi ropa interior—. V-Vale, pero no te burles.

Puse de nuevo la canción. Ya le estaba tendiendo los audífonos y el celular, pero entonces recuerdo que estaba conectado al cargador desde hace unos minutos. El cable no le permitía llegar hasta donde estaba Yamato.

—Uhm, rayos. Olvidé que se está cargando.

—No importa.

No obstante, Ishida se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia mí con tranquilidad, llegando a mi lado para luego tomar los audífonos. Vi cómo se colocó uno solo y me tendió el otro. Yo, por mi parte, seguía tan sorprendida con su inesperada cercanía que tardé más de la cuenta en tomar el audífono, sin poder creer que lo compartiríamos.

¡Es la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca!

Ya con un audífono para cada uno, empezamos a escuchar la canción. No sabía hacia donde mirar, así que le dediqué toda mi atención a mi celular. Vi como pasaban los segundos de la canción mientras luchaba internamente contra unos inexplicables nervios. Pero bastó que llegara al coro para animarme a ver de reojo a Yamato. Solo quería ver su reacción, en serio, pero terminé contemplándolo embobada. De cerca me di cuenta que sus ojos eran de un azul marino, pero como cuando entras al mar y puedes ver la arena a través del agua, azul playa. Su nariz era recta, y fina, no como el típico nipón, y entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Sora, que su abuelo materno era francés, de ahí sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Faltó mencionar su nariz perfilada y...

Alto, ¿Por qué estoy viendo su nariz?

Con temor de ser descubierta dejé de mirarlo, y mientras él seguía mirando el suelo y moviendo la cabeza con el ritmo, completamente ignorante de las emociones que me embargaban en ese momento.

—¿Qué te pareció? —dije sin poder contenerlo más.

—La letra es una mierda.

Inflé mis cachetes por instinto, y lo miré con mala cara. Vamos, que eso ha sido grosero. Pero al verlo reírse ligeramente tuve que perdonarlo, así de cerca se veía aún más guapo cuando sonreía.

—Pero tiene buen ritmo —en eso, tomándome por sorpresa, se acercó de nuevo a mí, y esta vez me quedé completamente muda mientras lo veía aproximarse.

Ya me estaba creando ideas en la cabeza cuando descubro que, en realidad, se había acercado era para darle al botón de la siguiente canción. Me sentía demasiado tonta por haber pensado en otra cosa que no me detuve en recordar que la reproducción estaba en aleatorio, y que podía sonar tanto Backstreet Boys como Childish Gambino.

Tom Petty con Roll Another Joint se ofreció como voluntario con su armónica, y me encogí en mi lugar sin saber lo que podía pensar el Ishida de esta canción.

¡Ay! ¿Por qué me importaba tanto su opinión?

—Esto suena mejor —analizando la canción, ahora apoyándose un poco en la camilla, casi sentándose a mi lado—, ¿Un poco de country? —asentí—, Es más tu estilo.

Ahora estábamos más cerca, y podía percibir claramente su perfume. Olía a café y a cigarro, ¿Fumaba? Mientras escuchaba la canción me enfoqué en analizar su aroma, ahora reconociendo un toque dulce casi empalagoso. Él miraba el suelo de nuevo, y por supuesto no se percató de cómo había mirado su cuello, cuando noté algo como una mancha roja en él.

Me quedé fría al ver que era pintura de labios.

En eso, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, y esta vez era mi mamá, quien al principio se sorprendió al ver a Yamato, pero luego sonrió ampliamente.

—Ay, pero si es el principito —acercándose para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso. Él se había separado de mí para aproximarse también, dejándome sola en la camilla.

¿Yamato tenía novia?

—Que sorpresa verte aquí, cariño.

—Gusto en verla, señora Satoe.

—¿Comiste? Puedo ir a buscarte algo en la cafetería.

—No, no se preocupe. En realidad, ya me tengo que ir —mirando su reloj.

Sentí como mis labios hacían una mueca.

Apenas había llegado.

—¿Tan rápido?

Él volteó a verme.

—Hoy me toca trabajar a las nueve y cerrar —asentí—. Pero mañana vendré, tranquila.

Mi mamá le dijo otras cosas, y luego se fue tras despedirse de ambas desde la puerta. Me quedé en silencio, y escuché lejanamente como mi mamá halagaba a Yamato diciendo lo buen educado que es, pero que si tenía preferencias Koushirou ganaba.

No pude evitar ignorarla y mirar mi celular.

Qué rápido ha cambiado mi ánimo. Primero estaba neutra, luego emocionada, y ahora desilusionada. Y todo por él. Hoy fue la primera vez que compartimos de esa manera, tan cerca, que de alguna forma me dejó mareada.

Una pequeña voz quiso decirme la razón de mis nervios, pero la callé tan pronto asomó la idea. Solo llevamos conociéndonos dos semanas. Bueno, yo a él. Así que debo dejarme de tonterías.

—Ay, ¿Cuánto más tardará en llegar tu papá?

Volví a buscar la canción de Tom Petty, y mientras mi mamá iba al baño me puse de nuevo los audífonos. Esta vez la música tenía otro significado para mí, y en lugar de escucharla y tener la mente en blanco, no pude evitar recordar a Yamato sentado a mi lado, escuchando la misma canción.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

Vale, sé que he estado desaparecida, pero con todo esto del Coronavirus ha sido un verdadero tema adaptarse a la nueva rutina. A mí me va de maravilla lo hermitaño, pero a mi esposo no, así que el reto ha sido realmente para él. Ambos estamos en España y nos han dado ERTE laboral, como a todos, pero el problema con nosotros es que aún estamos en proceso de adaptación. Empezamos de cero por segunda vez, y ya saben que eso toma tiempo, y con una deuda a cuestas esto lo del Coronavirus nos cayó fatal, ya que los pocos pasos que habíamos dado ahora fue como retroceder 100. Pero bueno, hay personas que lo llevan peor, así que a llevarlo con calma.

Por favor, déjenme saber como están, cómo llevan la situación. Espero de corazón que todos estén bien, y que sus familias gocen de salud en estos momentos de tempestad.

Aquí actualización de Encrypted, y hasta ahora ha sido uno de mis caps favoritos, ¿A ustedes qué les ha parecido?

Mi concejo para todos es que aprovechen este tiempo para hacer cosas productivas y que los distraigan. Y lo más importante, mantenerse activos, que en ello peco yo, que soy una flojita de primera. Pero ustedes no me sigan el ejemplo y hagan yoga, al menos.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y que haya servido para distraerlos un poco en estos tiempos.

Muackata.

Atte.

Vai.


	7. 6: Luciérnagas

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: **_"Luciérnagas"_

_Billy Raffoul – I'm not a saint_

* * *

**Yamato**

Toqué la puerta de la habitación, y al escuchar la voz de Tachikawa permitiéndome el acceso entré sin dudar. Llevaba una bolsa de papel con dos galletas de chocolate blanco y un Pumpkin Spice Latte pequeño. Cuando Mimi me había dicho que las galletas de chocolate blanco de donde trabajo eran sus favoritas pensé que podría ser un buen detalle traerle. Y la bebida, bueno, no sé si vaya a gustarle, pero es super popular y creo que podría agradarle el sabor.

Pero, al entrar, me detuve un poco cortado cuando vi que Mimi no estaba sola, y que Sora estaba sentada con ella en la camilla, conversando animadamente.

Al verme ambas sonrieron ampliamente.

—¡Matt, estás aquí! —Sora me miró con calidez, y aunque para ella era una agradable sorpresa para mí fue todo lo contrario.

Y no sabía por qué.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —preguntó Mimi, sentándose mejor.

—Uhm, unos aperitivos —encogiéndome de hombros—. Pensé que…podrían gustarte.

Me sentí particularmente incómodo al ver como Sora me miraba con sorpresa.

—Oh, ¿Podría ser que…? —le tendí la bolsa. Ella rebuscó en su interior emocionada, y en otras circunstancias me hubiese sentido realmente satisfecho al ver su expresión de regocijo, pero con Sora allí todo cambió—, ¡Mis favoritas!

—Que lindo detalle de tu parte, Matt —agregó Sora, sonriendo.

Asentí mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida caliente, un poco incómodo. Sí, había traído el café para Mimi, no obstante, la idea de que Sora viera que estaba siendo muy detallista con su amiga me puso nervioso, obligándome a disimular naturalidad mientras bebía un café que no me gustaba.

—Gracias, Matt. No sabes cuánto he deseado comerme algo como esto desde que estoy aquí —dándole la mitad de su galleta a Sora, y luego tendiéndome la otra a mí. Yo negué, permitiendo que se la comiera—. Mhmm, ¡Está deliciosa!

Sonreí mientras daba otro sorbo al café.

Puag.

—Tenía mucho tiempo que no probaba una de estas —agregó Sora—. A Taichi le encantan.

Obviamente, el gesto había sido puramente por amistad, pero Takenouchi me conocía bien, y sabía que no era detallista con nadie más que con mis mejores amigos. Y a ver, apenas había transcurrido un poco más de dos semanas desde que Mimi y yo empezamos a compartir, y aunque me cueste admitirlo ahora disfruto de su compañía.

No puedo negar que todos los días aguardo paciente por venir a estar con ella. A excepción de anteayer, que tuve un pequeño contratiempo y casi no vengo. Un contratiempo que vive un piso más arriba que yo, y que me estaba esperando en lencería cuando me escribió para que la visitara. Sin embargo, eso es algo que no puedo decirle a Mimi por obvias razones. Mi vida privada es muy privada, y aunque tenemos, por así decirlo, una amistad, eso no significa que tenga que saber todo sobre mí.

Especialmente que sigo enamorado de Sora Takenouchi, y que me incomodaba la idea de que ella pensara que tengo un trato especial con Mimi.

Que patético soy.

Ellas siguieron conversando por un par de minutos, tratando de que participara en la conversación con alguna que otra pregunta. Al final, Sora se levantó alegando que debía irse. Inmediatamente me levanté del sofá, mirándola.

—¿Te acompaño a casa?

Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—No hace falta, Matt. Gracias —en eso volteó a ver a Mimi—. Como mañana te dan de alta deberíamos celebrar.

—Eso sería genial. Lo haremos en mi casa —dijo Mimi—, ¿Estaremos todos?

—Con excepción del superior Jou.

—Ya, claro —encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, ¿Mañana a las ocho? —Sora asintió, y entonces Mimi me miró—, ¿Puedes a esa hora mañana, Matt?

Empecé a titubear, buscando una excusa.

—Anda, Matt, será genial que estemos todos —apoyó Sora, mirándome con sus ojos cafés. Al final asentí—, ¡Super! Entonces nos vemos mañana —dándole un beso a Mimi en la mejilla—, ¡Hasta entonces!

Seguí a Sora con la mirada hasta verla retirarse de la habitación, y fue un segundo luego que volví a mirar a Mimi, notando entonces que me había estado viendo y que tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, casi analítica.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —desviando la mirada.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Habla con sinceridad, Mimi.

Ella pareció meditarlo, pero al final suspiró y volvió a verme.

—¿Te gusta Sora? —aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—Eso ha sido fuera de lugar —ahora fue ella quien frunció el ceño—. Sora es mi amiga, y su novio es mi mejor amigo. No sé de dónde has sacado esa tontería.

—Es porque no paraste de mirarla —poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Parecías un adolescente.

—No digas estupideces —me estaba poniendo ofensivo, pero es que ya los nervios empezaron a frustrar mis pensamientos, y por consecuencia mis palabras—. Sora es la novia de Taichi.

—¿Y? Eso no significa que no puedas tener sentimientos por ella —en eso me miró cautelosa—. Aunque…no creo que a tu novia le agrade que te guste Sora.

¿Novia?

Enarqué una ceja y me quedé callado, ya irritado con la conversación, ¿De dónde había sacado Mimi que yo tenía novia? Además, ¿Quién demonios se cree para opinar sobre mi vida de esa manera? De pronto una ola de rabia me invadió y movió mi cuerpo hasta ella, apoyándome en la camilla con ambas manos para acercarme lo suficientemente hasta su rostro y así hacerme escuchar bien.

—Nunca me agradaron las personas metiches —siseé, sintiéndome satisfecho con la expresión de sorpresa de Mimi—. Te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos.

Y tras aquello me alejé de ella, sin permitirle responderme si quiera. Un segundo después ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

* * *

No pensaba ir a casa de Mimi luego de esa discusión.

Y es que, a pesar de que de alguna forma ahora todo era diferente, me molestó de sobremanera que hayamos discutido de nuevo, como antes. Peor aún, que yo haya perdido los estribos de esa forma. No quería admitirlo, pero ciertamente fui un poco severo. Así que no iba a ir a casa de Mimi para darle la bienvenida, porque estaba claro que no sería bienvenido después de lo que ocurrió. Sin embargo, una vez más, Sora saltó al ataque convenciéndome para ir. Me negué, incluso casi inicio una discusión con Taichi, pero el que los dos hayan ido al departamento con la excusa de que estaban cerca fue lo que terminó por cambiar mis planes. Y si los chicos se enteran de que hemos discutido solo empeorará las cosas, por lo que acepté de mala gana, y ahora estábamos aquí en el bus, en camino a casa de Tachikawa.

—Satoe es un amor —comentó Sora mientras volteaba a vernos a mí y a Koushirou. Estaba sentada adelante, con un brazo de Tai rodeándola—. Mientras Mimi se bañaba preparó todo. Miren, me mandó una foto por Whatsapp.

Vi la foto muy por encima. Estaba demasiado preocupado por volver a ver a Mimi.

¿Estará molesta conmigo?

¿Qué me lanzará esta vez? ¿Piña colada?

Al llegar nos quedamos viendo la bonita fachada desde la entrada. Teníamos tiempo sin venir, yo mucho más que ellos, y siempre decimos que es la típica casa de una familia feliz. Y en realidad eso eran. La familia de Mimi era feliz. Siempre ves a sus padres con una sonrisa, a diferencia de los míos, y cada vez que vamos la pasamos en grande. Y cuando la señora Satoe nos abrió la puerta nos trajo recuerdos de cuando éramos pequeños, cuando vimos la enorme cesta con golosinas, y que siempre tenía para recibirnos con la siguiente frase:

—¡Dulces para endulzar su estadía!

Cada uno tomó un chocolate, todos agradecidos, y fue Taichi quien se comió el suyo en ese mismo instante. Yo me lo guardé en el bolsillo para después, y Koushirou se lo regaló a Sora, pues no era muy amante del dulce.

—Pasen, pasen —nos animó la señora Satoe, guiándonos al salón. Allí, globos de color rosado y blanco colgaban de todos lados, y unas enormes letras que decían "Bienvenida Mimi" resaltaban en el ventanal, y a un metro había unos elegantes muebles con una mesa en el centro llena de aperitivos—. Ya Mimi bajará con ustedes.

Tk y Hikari estaban sentados en un sofá agarrados de la mano. Al vernos, se levantaron contentos para saludarnos. Habían llegado apenas hace un minuto, como bien habíamos coordinado.

En eso escuchamos a Mimi ingresar al salón, y al verla me quedé estático en mi lugar. Aunque era la misma de siempre, hoy veía en ella algo diferente. Con un vestido verde hasta las rodillas y medias negras por debajo, abrió los brazos de par en par para saludarnos, y fue su brillante sonrisa lo que hizo que me sintiera extraño. Era la primera vez desde hace semanas que no la veía en pijamas y sentada en una camilla. Más radiante, más viva, Mimi me miró por un instante.

Al desviar la mirada me sentí aún más arrepentido por nuestra discusión.

—¡Que linda estás! —exclamó Hikari hasta alcanzarla y darle un abrazo.

—Gracias —Sora también se acercó para abrazarla. Al final las tres se abrazaron como un par de niñas y rieron con el gesto—. Me encanta que hayan venido, chicas.

—¡Eh, eh! No acaparen con todo —se quejó Taichi, acercándose también para agarrarla por la cintura con el brazo bueno y cargarla—. Viste, con un solo brazo aún puedo.

—Tai, por favor, hace nada tuviste un accidente —dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Debes cuidarte —entonces nos miró—, ¡Hola, chicos!

Todos siguieron halagándola, cosa que a Mimi parecía gustarle. Yo la saludé desde donde estaba, un poco incómodo, pero me sentí mal después, ya que nada me costaba acercarme cuando era un invitado en su casa.

Lo admito, me estaba comportando de forma infantil.

* * *

La noche transcurrió de forma amena mientras conversábamos y comíamos lo que nos había preparado la señora Satoe. A decir verdad, esta fue la primera vez que estábamos relajados y riéndonos todos juntos, con excepción de Jou, quien no pudo venir por obvias razones.

—¿Todo bien?

Takeru me miraba curioso. Estaba sentado a mi lado, con la mano de Hikari bien agarrada a la suya, haciéndome aquella pregunta mientras se escuchaba de fondo las voces de nuestros amigos conversar animadamente.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supe que ahora Mimi y tú se la llevan mejor —me dijo con voz baja. Mi sonrojo fue toda respuesta—. Me alegra que ahora sean amigos.

Sí, claro. Amigos.

En eso, no pude evitar mirar como Tai pegaba su nariz llena de merengue a la cara de Sora, entre risas, sintiendo como el tema de Mimi pasaba al olvido, y me recordara que la chica que me gusta era novia de mi mejor amigo. No obstante, al obligarme a desviar la mirada, descubrí a Tachikawa mirándome fijamente, con una ceja elevada y una sonrisa cínica, como si en ese preciso instante estuviera pensando "A mí no me engañas". No pude evitar ponerme rojo al dejarme en tal evidencia, y como acto seguido levantarme de golpe, buscando una vía de escape.

—Iré a fumar.

—¡Yamato! —se quejó Taichi—, Por amor a Kami, ¿Puedes dejar esa porquería?

—Jódete —le respondí mientras abría el ventanal, que resultó ser una puerta corrediza, sintiendo como la mirada de Mimi me quemaba el cuello.

Demonios.

Al salir cerré el ventanal tras de mí, y la fría noche de octubre me recibió en aquel enorme jardín. Aunque se estaba más a gusto en el interior de la casa preferí quedarme afuera y así darle sentido a mi excusa, por lo que saqué mi cigarrillo de su cajita para luego ponérmelo en la boca. Tuve batallar para encenderlo, pues hacía bastante brisa, y ya el encendedor no me lo ponía fácil por lo desgastado que estaba por su uso.

En eso, la puerta corrediza sonó tras de mí, y al voltear noté a Mimi Tachikawa salir del salón, cerrando la puerta luego.

Anda, Mimi, no me jodas ahora.

Intenté ignorarla fingiendo demencia, siguiendo con mi lucha por encender el cigarrillo mientras la brisa seguía burlándose de mí, haciéndome quedar en ridículo. Cuando Tachikawa se acercó fue cautelosa, colocándose a mi lado, y de igual forma mantuvo su distancia. No tardó en interrumpir el silencio con su voz, tan cantarina como siempre.

—Lo siento —dijo para mi sorpresa. Volteé a verla sin entender—. Tienes razón, no debo meterme en tus asuntos, y mucho menos si no confías en mí.

Vale, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a esta versión de Mimi Tachikawa. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que se había disculpado, o al menos antes de que todo ocurriera.

—No pasa nada —intentando encender el cigarrillo nuevamente, sin éxito.

—Ven —acercó sus manos hasta mi rostro, obstaculizando el viento. Me quedé por un momento un poco atontado por su perfume a rosas y por su inesperada cercanía, pero al final logré encender el jodido cigarrillo, dándole una calada.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

—Yo solo… —suspiró—. Saber que fuimos amigos por tanto tiempo, y que ahora no te recuerde, no sé, me hace sentir mal —la observé atento—. No es justo para ti esta situación, pero tampoco es justo para mí. Me siento en desventaja el no saber nada de ti.

—Ya sabes un montón sobre mí.

—Me refiero al verdadero tú. Lo que me has dicho es lo mismo que sabe mi mamá.

Aquello me agarró fuera de base.

Ciertamente he obviado muchas cosas, pero muchas. Y quizás esa sea la razón por la cual Mimi Tachikawa y yo nos la llevábamos mejor. Cosas de las que no me sentía orgulloso, y que el solo hecho de que Mimi las supiera me hacía sentir especialmente avergonzado.

Y más si una de las víctimas de las estupideces que he hecho es la persona que justamente está mi lado.

—No tuve que haber reaccionado de esa manera contigo —dije antes de que pudiera arrepentirme. No sé de dónde habían salido esas palabras. Ella también parecía tan sorprendida como yo—. Yo…No soy un santo, Mimi. Hay cosas sobre mí que no me enorgullecen.

Ella no dijo nada en los siguientes segundos, y empecé a sentirme nervioso.

Quizás dije demasiado.

—Creo que todos las tenemos —intentó restarle importancia, acercándose un poco más hacia mí hasta estar hombro con hombro—. Pero si quieres que volvamos a ser amigos tenemos que ser sinceros el uno con el otro, ¿No?

Volví a darle otra calada al cigarrillo.

Amigos, ¿Eh?

—Le tengo miedo a los sapos, hablo dormida y cuando me rio mucho me hago pipí —soltó de un golpe toda aquella información que la miré como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo—. Ah, y sí, tengo Backstreet Boys en mi lista de reproducción.

Eso sí que me causó gracia.

—Ya lo sabía —me burlé.

—Pero seguro no sabías que me sé todas sus canciones.

Me empecé a reír, imaginándome a Tachikawa en cada una de las escenas.

—¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

—Porque el problema aquí es que no confías en mí —Mimi se cruzó de brazos, mirándome divertida—. Por lo tanto, me estoy abriendo contigo, para que veas que todos somos humanos, y que todos tenemos cosas de las qué avergonzarnos.

—¿Te avergüenzas de los Backstreet Boys? Que fuerte —ella me dio un ligero empujón con su hombro.

—Hablo en serio.

—Tienes razón —respondí mientras botaba el humo—. Confío en ti.

—En ese caso, ¿Me hablarás de tu novia?

Puse los en blanco.

—Mimi, ¿De dónde coño sacaste que tengo novia?

Ella me miró desconcertada.

—Bueno… —dudosa—, el otro día tenías pintura de labios en el cuello.

Sentí que me sonrojaba con aquello, y automáticamente volteé a verla.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que no tienes un romance secreto con Sora porque ella jamás usaría pintura de labios color rojo —dijo con tanta naturalidad que no pude evitar ahogarme con el humo del cigarrillo. Tosí un par de veces como un idiota —Uy, ¿Estás bien?

—Yo jamás…

—…Traicionarías a Taichi. Lo sé, pero bueno, sabiendo que te gusta Sora es una posibilidad, ¿No? Sin embargo, es mi mejor amiga, y ella jamás ha usado pintura de labios color rojo. Solo caoba —acotó como si estuviera hablando de la cosa más obvia del mundo, jugando con las puntas de sus cabellos —Así que, ¿Quién es?

—Por Kami.

—Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

Miré el cielo, rogando salir de esta, pero no me quedó de otra que suspirar y terminar de ser sincero con ella, y quizás así se terminé de sacar de la cabeza que intentaría algo con Sora.

—Una vecina —Mimi sonrió con picardía, y no pude evitar sentirme fastidiado con su cara. Es como volver a ser un niño y que me pillen una travesura—. Y no es mi novia.

Ella enarcó una ceja, pero al ver que no iba a soltar más nada terminó por elevar las manos en son de paz y sonreír traviesa.

—Vale, vale, don't push my buttons, I got it —me miró risueña. Había olvidado lo bien que hablaba el inglés. Cierto que vivió un montón de años en USA, cuando éramos niños —Supongo que es un avance.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Miré las luciérnagas brillar en el jardín junto con Mimi por unos segundos, hasta que ella regresó con los demás chicos. Taichi la había llamado a gritos, seguramente para contarle alguna de sus payasadas, y yo al final me quedé aquí fuera por un rato más, con la excusa de que me quería terminar mi cigarrillo en paz. No obstante, la realidad es otra, pues quería poner en orden mi cabeza que, gracias a la previa conversación, estaba demasiado revuelta.

Sí, confiaba en Mimi, y ya ven que lo suficiente como para hablarle de mi vida privada. Sin embargo, hay cosas que Mimi Tachikawa no puede saber. Punto. Y créanme que he considerado mantenerme lejos de ella por su bien, por su dignidad, pero ahora era diferente. Antes de sentenciarme a mí mismo por no ser del todo honesto me juré hacer lo que sea para enmendar el pasado.

¿Por qué?

Porque, sin quererlo, Mimi se había vuelto una persona especialmente importante para mí, y ya era muy tarde para advertencias vacías que solo acrecentaban mis ganas de estar cerca de ella.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

Aquí Vai con nuevo cap, que por cierto me gustó mucho, ¿A ustedes qué les pareció?

Me he tardado un montón con Encrypted porque he editado la redacción de todos los capítulos, si se dieron cuenta. Pero ya está finalizada y por lo tanto nos veremos sagradamente todos los viernes.

Anyway, no se olviden de visitar Scare que también tuvo ediciones en su redacción. En cuanto a Stepmoms Recipe y IH: Remake también están en edición, pues he querido mejorar la calidad de mis historias en curso. Espero puedan entender.

Sin más, nos vemos el próximo viernes, mis amores.

Muackata!

Atte.

Vai.


	8. 7: Sentimientos

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **_"Sentimientos"_

_Snow Patrol – A dark switch_

* * *

**Mimi**

Acomodé mi vestido, alisando cualquier arruga que se me haya hecho. Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo también vi mis medias negras, cuales resaltaban aún más el color vinotinto de mi vestido. Eso sí, no fui muy astuta en traerme un abrigo para el frío, ya que hacía bastante, pero por la emoción lo olvidé por completo.

Ya ha transcurrido más de un mes desde el accidente y la verdad es que me sentía mejor que nunca. Mis manos seguían un poco atrofiadas, sí, pero podía hacer lo rutinario. Y en lo que respecta a Yamato…Sigo sin recordar nada. Y he tratado de divagar, de tratar de recuperar esos recuerdos, pero cada vez que me concentro me da dolor de cabeza, así que en lugar de pasar el tiempo hablando de recuerdos lo pasamos creando unos nuevos, y a mí me sienta fenomenal, pues eso significa que todos los días había un motivo nuevo para verme con Yamato Ishida.

Mi mamá dice que primera vez que comparto tanto con Yamato, y la verdad es que no entendía el por qué, si era tan divertido estar con él. Un poco reservado, vale, y a veces discutimos por tonterías, pero a los cinco minutos estamos bromeando de nuevo. Era atento conmigo y me cuidaba, como si fuera…un hermano mayor.

_Como un hermano mayor…_

Suspiré, sintiéndome tonta.

¿A quién quiero engañar?

Podía disimularlo bastante bien frente a los demás, porque nadie me ha hecho ningún comentario, pero a veces me cuesta controlar mis emociones cuando estoy cerca de él. Porque de la obsesión por conocerlo y entender quién es, pasamos a otra cosa, y es que ya no puedo evitarlo. Ya era muy tarde, y más cuando sonreía, que hacía que me temblaran las piernas. A veces, cuando simplemente nos sentamos a escuchar música, nos sentamos tan cerca que podía oler su perfume, y si no fuera por los audífonos estoy segura de que escucharía los latidos de mi corazón…Por suerte esas canciones gritonas exorcistas arruinaban la magia y me ayudaban a recomponerme.

Sí, me gustaba Yamato Ishida. Pero nadie podía saberlo, y mucho menos él, que finalmente estaba confiando en mí. Ahora éramos amigos, y básicamente todo empezó por recomendación del doctor, para ver si podía recuperar mis recuerdos.

Mirándome al espejo me vino una incógnita que antes no se me había ocurrido.

¿Es posible que antes me gustara Yamato?

Empecé a divagar, analizando. Soy una persona odiosa, pero con razones. Capaz me gustaba, pero como sabía que él estaba enamorado de Sora la pagaba con él, como si tuviera la culpa. Uff. Tan pronto se me ocurrió esa teoría sentí una profunda vergüenza, ¿Cómo pude ser tan perra con él? Y en el caso de que eso sea verdad, ¿Él lo sabría? Es decir, al principio se comportó muy distante conmigo. Como si no quisiera estar cerca de mí.

Por Kami, eso significa que si se entera que me gusta otra vez se va a alejar de mí, ¡Seguramente pensará que soy una loca obsesiva!

_Relájate, Mimi. Deja de pensar en el pasado._

Salí del baño, ya sintiendo que llevaba mucho tiempo, y al caminar por el amplio pasillo intenté restarle importancia a mi preocupación, temiendo de que pueda arruinarme el día. No hoy, cuando Yamato me había invitado a su ensayo. Llevaba desde la tarde embobada viéndolo cantar, y pensándolo bien, no creo que haya sido buena idea venir, pues si antes me gustaba, ahora aún más.

Al abrir la puerta del salón donde estaban los demás una encantadora voz hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Otra vez. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de mí me recosté contra esta para ver desde lejos a Yamato cantar con los ojos cerrados, bailando con el micrófono que era casi de su misma altura. Aprovechando la oportunidad, saqué mi celular y empecé a filmarlos. O mejor dicho, más específicamente a él.

—…_I had another dream, I had another life…No one saw the blood on my hands… _—frunció el ceño, agudizando su voz—. _When I woke, I was there alone…Where will it end?_

Entonces Tokumuri también se acercó al micrófono, cantando juntos la siguiente parte.

—_After the twilight, always a sunrise…But the blood of morning comes from small arms fire…Ignore the deadline, there's no divine right…Enter the gods and all the sacred signs…At the end of your line._

Lo vi mover su cabeza con el ritmo, y tocar su instrumento con tal devoción que me hipnotizaba. A pesar de que le rodeaban más chicos guapos con un montón de instrumentos, fue como si Yamato estuviera completamente solo en aquel espacio, con sus rubios cabellos peinando su frente al bajar la mirada hacia sus manos, que no paraban de tocar las cuerdas.

Apenas culminó la canción sonreí y aplaudí. Yamato al notarme se sorprendió, pero luego un sonrojo pintó sus mejillas.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —aquel había sido Louis, quien hacía unas reverencias desde su lugar.

Me reí. Louis era un chico divertido y un poco alocado. Sus cabellos rubios, casi naranjas, estaban cortados al ras, y lo más exótico de él era su acento y su tono de piel, algo tostada. Según Matt, era de Francia, y lo había conocido gracias a que su abuelo es muy amigo del abuelo de Louis.

El susodicho empezó a tocar la batería con tal habilidad que nos agarró a todos desprevenidos.

—¡Eh, deja de lucirte! —le gritó Tokumori, quien tengo entendido era el más cercano a Yamato. Era pelinegro y con rasgos finos, pues su madre es extranjera. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que Louis, café dorado, y a diferencia de este tenía una personalidad interesante, como perspicaz, pareciendo ser más maduro que los demás—. Mimi está muy por fuera de tu alcance.

Volví a reírme, esta vez acercándome a Yamato.

—Esa estuvo genial —sonriéndole.

Matt desvió la mirada con un poco de vergüenza. La sola imagen de él apenado hizo que me derritiera aún más.

—Oye, Mimi, ¿Es cierto que cantas? —ladeé un poco la cabeza cuando Louis me hizo aquella pregunta, llevándome ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

¿Cómo sabe que canto?

—Lo habré mencionado hace un tiempo, supongo —se justificó Yamato al notar mi curiosidad—. Lo siento.

—No, tranquilo —no me molestaba que alguien más supiera sobre eso. Siempre me ha gustado cantar—. Pues…Sí, aunque no profesionalmente.

—Pues, según Yamato tienes una bonita voz.

—Eh, yo no dije… —le recriminó Matt a Louis con rostro sonrojado, saltando su mirada de su amigo a mí y de mí a su amigo. Al final no continuó esa frase por unos inesperados nervios, a juzgar como evadía mi mirada. No pude evitar la oportunidad de molestarle un poco, lógicamente.

—Así que tengo una bonita voz, ¿Eh?

Disfruté un montón cuando Yamato se llevó la mano al rostro, intentando ocultar su reacción.

—¿Qué tal un dueto, entonces?

Entonces tanto Matt como yo miramos a Tokumori con sorpresa, pues había propuesto esa idea de la nada con una sonrisa pícara. Un dueto, ¿Un dueto con Yamato Ishida? Esta vez fui yo quien se sonrojó un poco, porque por más que me gustaba cantar nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza cantar con el chico que me gusta.

—¡Sí, que Mimi cante!

—Chicos… —Matt pareció advertirles con el tono de voz—. Ya tenemos que irnos.

—Oh, vamos, ¿Qué dices, Mimi? —me preguntó Tokumori acercándose un paso—. ¿Te animas?

Observé atentamente la reacción de Yamato, esperando más que nada su aprobación antes de responder. Él se aproximó un poquito hacia mí, acercando su rostro a mi oído.

—Si no quieres, está bien.

No pude ignorar los escalofríos cuando su aliento acarició mi cuello, y en un vago intento por disimularlo me alejé de Yamato y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—¡Hagámoslo!

* * *

—¿Lista?

Me encontraba en frente del micrófono, con Matt a dos pasos de mí mientras se acomodaba la guitarra. A pesar de mostrarme segura de mí misma y como quién ha hecho esto un montón de veces por dentro me sentía un poco nerviosa, y eso se debía a que quería impresionar a Yamato Ishida. Hasta hace diez minutos nos habíamos sumido en un debate de cuál podría ser la canción a tocar, descubriendo entonces que sus gustos musicales son completamente diferentes a los míos. Al final se me ocurrió proponer una canción que es casi como un himno internacional, y que para mi suerte Louis conocía bastante bien. Matt era el que tuvo que aprenderse los lyrics de Titanium, de Sia, en velocidad luz, acordando que solo cantaríamos hasta el primer coro. Anda, para mí ya eso era más que suficiente.

Los chicos aguardaron por mi respuesta, siendo únicamente Louis y Matt quienes me acompañarían. Miré como Tokumori me enfocaba con mi celular, a la espera de que empezáramos.

Sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, asentí, animándome.

—Vale —Matt volteó a ver a Louis—. Y…Un, dos, tres, cuatro…

Me acerqué al micrófono, y una vez que Louis y Yamato empezaron a tocar, aguardé por mi turno pacientemente.

—_You shout it out…But I can't hear a word you say…I'm talking loud not saying much…_

Mis manos rodearon el soporte del micrófono.

—_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet…You shoot me down, but I get up__._

Y entonces Matt se acercó también al mismo micrófono, acercando su rostro al mío. Sintiendo como se me aceleraba el corazón, ambos empezamos a cantar.

—_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose…Fire away, fire away…Ricochet, you take your aim…Fire away, fire away…You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium…You shoot me down but I won't fall…I am titanium…_

Ambos nos miramos cuando terminamos de cantar, sintiendo de pronto que estábamos completamente solos en aquel salón. Sus manos habían tocado hábilmente la guitarra y Louis nos acompañó con sutileza, a lo acústico, haciendo de aquella popular canción algo más íntimo. Más para nosotros. Tanto así que por un instante me olvidé por completo de los demás, correspondiendo esos profundos ojos azules que me sonreían en silencio.

—¡Bravo!

Me mordí los labios, regresando a la realidad y agradeciendo los aplausos de Sato, mientras Tokumori nos silbaba al momento que dejaba de filmar. Fue emocionante, sin duda alguna, y hacía bastante tiempo que cantaba para alguien más que no sea Sora o mi familia.

Matt me sonrió con complicidad, guiñándome un ojo de paso, haciendo que el poco autocontrol que me quedaba se fuera al demonio. Si no hubiese sido por Louis, quien había soltado un aullido de emoción, probablemente hubiese saltado hacia Matt para besarlo como una fanática desquiciada.

—Eso estuvo alucinante, chicos —nos felicitó Tokumori, acercándose a mí para entregarme el celular —. Creo que deberíamos sustituir a Matt por Mimi. Capaz así nos hacemos famosos.

—Ja, ja.

Tokumori caminó entonces hacia el minibar, dejándonos un momento solos. Aproveché para mirar a Matt ilusionada, sin poder superar la emoción de hace un momento.

—Eso fue divertido.

—Lo fue —sonriéndome cálidamente—, ¿Estás lista para irnos?

—¡Oye, Matt! Ven un momento.

Yamato puso su mano en mi hombro y luego caminó hacia Sato, quien lo había llamado para mostrarle algo en su laptop. Yo me quedé en el medio, mirándolo alejarse, para luego caminar hacia un sofá y sentarme en este.

No solamente me ha invitado a uno de sus ensayos, sino también habíamos cantado juntos. Créanme, me había costado un montón convencerlo para que me trajera, así que para este momento sentía que habíamos avanzado pasos agigantados en nuestra amistad. Y la verdad que escucharlo cantar fue otro nivel. Teníamos varias horas aquí, pero no me había aburrido en lo absoluto. A pesar de que no hemos conversado lo suficiente siento que he conocido una nueva faceta en él, y eso me hacía sentir afortunada.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Tokumori estaba parado en frente de mí, tendiéndome una de dos cervezas frías. La verdad es que no me gustaba la cerveza, pero me daba pena rechazarla, así que al final la tomé y agradecí el gesto—. Fue genial verlos cantar.

—¡Sí! Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía.

—¿En serio? —me miró curioso con sus ojos color ámbar. De los tres Tokumori me parecía el más intrigante, tenía una forma de mirarme peculiar—. Es una lástima que no hayas venido antes.

Se sacudió sus cabellos negros mientras yo le daba un trago a mi cerveza.

Lo que dijo picó mi curiosidad, y el pareció darse cuenta de ello, pues siguió hablando.

—En realidad, Yamato nunca había traído una chica a nuestros ensayos. Bueno, solo a Sora, pero eso fue hace muchos años ya.

Sora…Ya había olvidado ese tema. El que a Yamato le guste mi mejor amiga complica un poco las cosas, a pesar de que confío plenamente de que él sería incapaz de traicionar a Taichi, sigue molestándome un poco el que tenga sentimientos por ella. Pueden llamarlos celos, pero de los raros, ya que no podía desearle nada mal a mi amiga.

—Me alegra que te haya traído.

—Igual a mí —me puse a pensar en el por qué no había traído a nadie más en todo este tiempo mientras miraba a Yamato hablar con Sato, cuando en eso éste correspondió mi mirada desde donde estaba.

Y desde ahí me dedicó esa media sonrisa tan sexy que siempre me quita el aliento. Sentí mis mejillas ponerse calientes.

—Y veo que ustedes dos se la llevan muchísimo mejor —sonriéndome con cierta picardía que, aunque no me parece maliciosa, tenía un tinte de intenciones que no podía descifrar. De los nervios le di otro sorbo a mi cerveza—. Te digo, antes Matt siempre se ponía de un humor de mierda cada vez que te veía.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, me dijo que no te dijera nada, pero… —suspirando—. Antes eras particularmente difícil con él —fruncí el ceño—. Siempre se amargaba porque la tenías contra él. Y ya ves como es, no se mete con nadie. De por sí es un chico introvertido.

Volví a mirar a Matt, y esta vez me sentí realmente mal.

¿Tanto así?

Saber que le hacía la vida imposible al Ishida me puso triste. Tokumori no era el primero que me decía aquello, Sora y Taichi me habían dicho lo mismo, que siempre tuve algo en contra de Yamato. Por supuesto, ellos aliviaron sus palabras, pero Tokumori estaba siendo realmente honesto.

—¡Eh, hagan espacio! —Louis saltó hacia nosotros y se sentó entre los dos—. Mimi, de verdad me alegra que Yamato te haya traído para verme tocar.

Vale, no había venido para verlo tocar a él, precisamente, pero preferí no desanimarlo. Tokumori puso los ojos en blanco mientras me reía.

—Vendrás al concierto, ¿Verdad?

—¡Claro! No me lo perdería por nada.

—Super —Louis sonrió abiertamente, pero entonces su brazo me rodeó los hombros—. Te dedicaré una canción, en ese caso.

Ya cuando pensaba separarme de él alguien más se encargó de quitarle el brazo.

—No seas baboso —le dijo Yamato, tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Apenas nuestros dedos se tocaron sentí electricidad, teniendo que morderme los labios para disimularlo—. Así nunca vas a conseguir novia, Lou.

—¡Venga, Matt! Arruinaste nuestro momento.

Yamato me miró. Sus brillantes ojos azules eran intensos, ahora fijos en mí, intercambiando una de esas miradas de las nuestras, en la que tenemos conversaciones mudas.

Estaba tan atrapada en su mirada que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí.

—¡Eh, no nos ignores! —se quejaba Louis.

Matt me quitó mi cerveza y se la bebió de un tirón. Yo no me quejé, pues hace un par de días le había contado que nunca me había gustado la cerveza, por lo que me conmovió un poco que se la bebiera por mí. Al final nos despedimos de los chicos y salimos de allí con nuestras cosas. Una vez afuera la idea de apartarlo de sus amigos me hizo sentir mal.

—No tienes que irte. Puedo llamar un Uber, y así te quedas con los chicos.

—¿Y dejarte ir sola? —negando con la cabeza—, Eso no sería caballeroso de mi parte.

—Vaya, olvidé que estamos en el siglo XV —respondí con sarcasmo, riéndome.

Salimos de la urbanización hasta la parada, y bajo la luz blanca del puesto aguardamos pacientemente por el autobús. Ya era de noche, y hacía un poco de frío. Pensé que mi cardigan había sido suficiente, pero al parecer el que haya venido con medias y un vestido corto fue una mala elección, porque ahora me estaba congelando.

¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado el abrigo?

—¿Tienes frío?

—No —intentando restarle importancia. Él suspiró y se sacó su chaqueta para colocarla sobre mí, cubriéndome—, ¡Espera! ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien —apoyándose contra la pared de vidrio de la parada. No pude evitar oler su chaqueta. Una mezcla de tabaco y perfume espabiló mis sentidos. Uff, nunca me había gustado el olor a cigarrillo, pero mezclado con su perfume era otra cosa. Olía a…hombre.

—Gracias por haber venido hoy —dijo sacándome de mi breve momento adictivo. Sonreí disimulando mi nerviosismo, notando que estábamos completamente solos en la parada—. Espero que no haya sido muy aburrido.

—¿Bromeas? Fue increíble. Gracias por traerme.

Me acurruqué más en su chaqueta. Estaba calientita.

—Oye, Matt —dije al recordar un detalle—, ¿Has pensado en estudiar música?

El volteó a verme por un segundo, pero luego optó por distraerse con su celular, revisando su Instagram.

—No realmente —lo miré suspicaz. Había tardado en dar esa respuesta. Pareció darse cuenta de mi sospecha, porque luego suspiró y me miró de nuevo—. Pensé en aplicar para una universidad, pero está muy lejos de donde vivo, y no puedo renunciar a mi trabajo.

Aquello despertó mi curiosidad.

—¿Cuál universidad?

—La Academia de Música Showa. Está en Asao-ku, casi a cuatro horas —entonces miró al frente, sonriendo ligeramente—. Y aunque quisiera no creo que logre entrar. Es todo un proceso, hay que enviarles un video donde muestras tus habilidades y…Vamos, no aceptan a cualquier idiota que sepa tocar la guitarra.

—Pues, no creo que seas cualquier idiota —no me gustó como se menospreciaba de esa forma, no luego de lo que he visto hoy—. Eres un chico con muchísimo talento. Cantas, tocas guitarra, bajo, ¡Tienes una banda!

—Mimi, el hecho de que tenga una banda no significa nada.

—Lo significa todo, ya que puedes usarlo como muestra para que te acepten. Tokumori me ha dicho que has compuesto la mayor parte de las canciones —él no parecía convencido—. Matt, está bien que quieras conservar tu trabajo, pero honestamente, no te está llevando a ningún lado, solo a pagar las cuentas. Con ese talento que tienes deberías sacarle provecho.

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco, y lamenté que no viera lo que yo veo.

—Hablo en serio, deberías animarte. No pierdes nada en intentarlo.

Pasaron dos minutos más, y entonces Yamato me preguntó con tono serio:

—Mimi, ¿De qué estabas hablando con Tokumori hace rato?

Lo miré sorprendida.

Él no me miraba. Veía sus manos de forma distraída, como si lo que hubiese preguntando ha sido sobre el clima, y no sobre una conversación privada que, a ver, no es que me moleste que pregunte, pero simplemente me pareció extraño.

—Uhm, de nada —obviamente no soltaría prenda, pero algo debía decirle para que no se vea sospechoso—. Solo que…Bueno, que no habías traído a ninguna chica antes.

Volteó a verme, y nuevamente sus ojos azules me dejaron inmóvil.

Cada vez era peor.

En lugar de responder simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Aquello me hizo sentir particularmente tonta, ¿Por qué hace eso cada vez que se siente de alguna forma expuesto? Por Kami, ¿No se cansa?

En eso recordé lo otro que me había dicho Tokumori.

_Siempre se amargaba porque la tenías contra él. Y ya ves cómo es, no se mete con nadie. De por sí es un chico introvertido._

La idea seguía perturbándome. No puedo imaginarme ser tan cruel con él.

—Oye, Matt…

—¿Mhmm?

Él ahora estaba mirando su Instagram, distraído, así que aproveché la oportunidad para hacer algo inesperado. Me acerqué a él y le deposité un beso en la mejilla, fría y suave, que hizo que mis labios picaran por quedarme allí más tiempo. Fue algo impulsivo y efímero, pero era mi forma de expresarle mi cariño. Por supuesto, no se había esperado aquello, por lo que volteó a verme con real sorpresa y un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sonreí ampliamente.

—Perdón por haber sido tan mala contigo antes —dije de corazón.

Claro está, nada me preparó para lo siguiente.

Matt me miró con intensidad, y sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz blanca del bombillo mientras noté como sus labios se entreabrieron. Mi sonrisa se mantuvo espontanea en los varios segundos en los que él no respondió, hasta que dejé de sonreír, y sentir nuevamente mis mejillas calientes a causa de un sonrojo. Con aquella cercanía vi una serie de extrañas expresiones en el rostro de Yamato que no tenían sentido, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Ya podía escuchar el autobús aproximándose, cuando en eso, él simplemente acortó la distancia entre nosotros y alcanzó mi boca con un beso. Sus labios eran suaves, carnosos, y un poco fríos por estar a la intemperie. Su nariz rozó mi rostro en el acto mientras su rubia pollina me hizo cosquillas en la frente, y a mí no me quedó de otra que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del beso.

Yamato Ishida me estaba besando.

No obstante, para el momento en que el autobús se estacionó en frente de la parada Matt se separó, acabando con la magia. Me quedé estupefacta, sin saber qué hacer mientras sentía mi corazón con arritmia. Por Kami, me besó, ¡Él me besó! Antes de que pudiera decir algo lo vi levantarse de la silla, dando un paso hacia el autobús con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Vamos.

Y no dijo nada más por el resto de la noche.

Incluso al llegar a mi casa no dijo palabra alguna. Un frío "Nos vemos" fue toda despedida, y además, me sentía demasiado cobarde como para decirle algo al respecto. Ni me atreví en escribirle luego, a pesar de haberme quedado hasta altas horas de la noche viendo si se conectaba al Whatsapp o no.

No hace falta decir que aquel beso era motivo suficiente para sufrir de insomnio.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

La canción que cantaba Yamato es Broken Bells - Good Luck.

¿Cómo están, mis amores? Aquí Vai con nuevo cap. Y puff, como hemos querido ese beso, ¿No? Jaja

Mimi Hyuga, si lees esto, supieras que al principio no iba a colocar la escena donde cantan nuestros protagonistas, pero me diste la idea y la verdad es que yo también he querido que cantaran juntos. Y sí, la canción es Titanium, de Sia. Dirán que pudo haber sido otra mejor, pero bueno, esa canción es casi que un himno internacional.

Hay una versión de esta canción para que puedan proyectar esta escena, pueden buscarlo en Youtube como Titanium (Cover) - Us The Duo.

Tuve una crisis existencial con las ambiciones de Yamato. Lógicamente, todo aquel que tiene una banda siempre sueña con ser descubiertos y ganar fama, pero no sé, en este caso sentí que sería más interesante que Matt tuviera ganas de estudiar.

Anyway. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pero, créanme, el próximo les gustará aún más.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes.

Muackata.

Atte.

Vai.


	9. 8: Luz verde

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **_"Luz verde"_

_Arctic Monkeys – Do I wanna know?_

* * *

**Mimi**

Aguardé paciente frente a la puerta. Unos pasos no tardaron en escucharse del otro lado acompañados por una voz avisando que ya abriría. Sentí los nervios jugando con mi cordura, jugando con las puntas de mis cabellos mientras aguardaba fuera del departamento. Tan pronto como Yamato abrió la puerta puse mi expresión más casual, sonriéndole como una tonta.

—¿Mimi?

—H-Hola —le dije.

Me miró con real sorpresa, y es que no lo culpo, pues nunca había venido a su departamento, o al menos desde el accidente y, vamos, que había menos razones para que yo tomara la iniciativa en venir, sabiendo que él había sido el genio en besarme y luego fingir demencia.

Mandé mi dignidad a la mierda, y pensé que si la montaña no va a Mahoma, pues que Mahoma vaya a la montaña, ¿No?

O más específicamente, a su departamento.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno… —dudosa—. Le caí bien al portero, así que me dejó entrar.

—No me refiero a eso.

Uff. Esto ha sido una mala idea.

—Yo…Lo siento. No contestabas tu celular, y pensé que podría ser buena idea venir a verte —dudé en decir lo siguiente—…y hablar.

Yamato vestía una franela negra y un pantalón de pijama, y sus cabellos revelaban que había estado acostado. Ya empezaba a sentirme incómoda y como una estúpida, pero luego pareció recapacitar y permitirme la entrada. Se hizo a un lado como si estuviera peleando en su interior, y aunque soy bastante orgullosa y que no me gusta estar en lugares donde no soy bienvenida esta vez era diferente. No podía pasar otro día sin hablar sobre ese beso.

Una vez en el departamento ya no hacía tanto frío, y miré mi entorno con cautela. Ahora que ya estaba dentro de la boca del lobo no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Matt me pasó por un lado hasta la cocina, que estaba prácticamente a dos pasos.

Era un departamento bastante pequeño. Ya había estado aquí antes, pero por alguna razón los recuerdos son confusos, como distorsionados. Es como si vieras un canal con mala señal en los televisores de los 90, además de que me era imposible recordar a Yamato haciendo cualquier cosa en aquel lugar.

Que extraño.

Al abrir el refrigerador revisó su interior.

—Hay cerveza, leche… ¿Agua?

—N-No, gracias. Estoy bien —él asintió y cerró el refrigerador.

Me quedé en medio de la sala como una tonta, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Y Koushirou?

—En la universidad.

Así que estamos solos.

_Oh my god._

—¿Y q-qué hacías? —intenté distraer mis pensamientos, cuales no era para nada puritanos y eran un detonante para los nervios.

Hasta empecé a sentir calor.

Por Kami, ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Hemos estado solos un montón de veces, en el hospital, en mi casa, y nunca me había puesto así de nerviosa. Sin duda alguna el beso tenía algo que ver, ya esa brecha de solo amigos había sido cruzada olímpicamente.

Sentí que Yamato me miró más de la cuenta, pero luego se alejó de la cocina como si nada y caminó hasta la sala, donde estaba yo. Un TV pantalla plana revelaba que estaba viendo una película por Netflix.

—Viendo un corto musical —dijo señalando la TV—. Se llama Anima, de Thom Yorke ¿Sabes quién es?

—No, ni idea —la conversación llegó a un punto donde a él no le quedó de otra que invitarme a verla, y yo aceptar gustosa, a pesar de que no sabía quién rayos era ese tal Thom.

Al final nos sentamos en el sofá, y Matt le dio play a la película, poniéndola desde el principio a pesar de que ya llevaba unos minutos viéndola. Me hizo una breve introducción, explicándome un poco sobre la película. Yo asentía a todo como si entendiera perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, demasiado nerviosa como para preguntar. Al final me distraje viendo el sistema de sonido que tenían los chicos. Uno excelente, pues la música retumbaba en toda la estancia. Luego noté que nada más estaban las luces de la cocina encendidas, por lo que estábamos parcialmente a oscuras, y mientras veía a los actores comportarse de forma extraña en el metro sentía como la realidad empezaba a tomar peso sobre mí.

Quedarme a solas con el chico que me gusta, luego de haber sido besada por él, no era una brillante idea.

Vi de reojo a Yamato, quien estaba inmerso en la película, sin tener idea de lo que ocurría en mi mente. Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, y mientras más tiempo paso con él más confusa me sentía. No entendía para nada mi pasado con Yamato Ishida. Y mucho menos lo entendía a él, ¿Por qué me había besado si pensaba hacer como si nada después? Pero en lugar de molestarme y recriminarle, sentía que era más y más atraída a él. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero simplemente lo necesitaba cerca de mí.

Como ahora.

Vi su mano, que estaba justo al lado de su pierna, y a unos centímetros de mi mano. En comparación con la mía la suya era grande, y tenía pelos rubios en la parte de arriba, muy finos que casi no se veían. Sus dedos eran largos, como los que tendría un músico, y movía uno de ellos al ritmo de la canción.

Mi mano se arrimó un par de centímetros, discretamente, y sin poder controlarme había rozado la suya, solo un poquito, pero lo suficiente como para que se diera de cuenta de mis intenciones. Había dejado de mover su dedo de forma rítmica, y para mi asombro, no la alejó de la mía. Eso me dio luz verde, así que mi dedo meñique fue el primero en escalar su mano hasta cubrirla por completo y acariciar sus largos dedos mientras la canción hacía vibrar mi cuerpo. El corazón empezó a latirme rápido, y entonces volteé a verlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en nuestras manos y en lugar de rechazarme lo que hizo fue entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, devolviendo mis caricias.

Fue embriagante.

Finalmente, su rostro giró hacia mí, y pude contemplar como sus ojos hacían un tour por cada rincón del mío, viendo mi frente, mi nariz, mi barbilla. Me sentí un poco cohibida pero no aparté mi mirada. Y mucho menos cuando la marea azul de sus ojos me arrastró hasta las profundidades. Nos acercamos, lo suficiente como para apoyar nuestras frentes y sentir nuestras respiraciones. Su nariz rozaba la mía suavemente, de forma dulce, y cerramos los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Sus labios al final encontraron los míos, e hizo exactamente lo mismo que con nuestras narices. Se rozaron, de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, hasta que entreabrí los míos como una invitación, y la cual él no rechazó.

Volver a besarlo fue incluso mejor que ayer, pues esta vez no me agarró fuera de base, y pude saborear cada centímetro.

Nos besamos con su mano libre rodeando mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. A diferencia de ayer este beso estaba cargado de todo tipo de emociones, intensificadas además por la música. Tantas que, luego un de minuto, la delicadeza pasó a ser una brusquedad llena de añoranza. No pude contener un gemido cuando su lengua lamió mi labio inferior, explotando en mí una pasión que jamás creí sentir por Yamato Ishida.

Matt gruñó al oírme, y había dejado de estar sentado para luego cubrir mi cuerpo y empujarme suavemente hacia un lado. Al final terminé acostada en el sofá, con él sobre mí, y ambos embriagados en el deseo y cariño mientras no dejábamos de besarnos. Su mano, con mis dedos entrelazados, subieron por encima de mi cabeza, mientras que con su otra mano bajó desde mi mejilla a mi cuello, y de mi cuello hasta mi cintura, y de mi cintura hasta mi muslo, y cual elevó ligeramente para rodear su cuerpo, ahora entre mis piernas.

_Por Kami._

Estaba respirando de forma entrecortada contra sus labios, sin poder controlar otro gemido de placer que escapó de ellos. Yamato empezó a besarme el cuello de forma sensual poniéndome la piel de gallina, y juro que podía morir en ese momento, cuando en eso escuchamos un ruido que casi no distinguí por la música, pero él sí. Matt se separó y me miró aturdido, y como si despertara de un sueño abrió los ojos como platos y se alejó un metro de mí, jalándome para que me sentara. Le seguí la mirada hasta el pasillo de la entrada, y un segundo después vi a Koushirou aparecer con su bolso y zapatos en mano.

Al vernos quedó tan sorprendido como nosotros.

Yamato saltó a ponerle pause a la película.

—Mimi, estás aquí —sonreí tímidamente, arreglándome el cabello y la ropa—. No sabía que vendrías.

—Yo…Vine a saludar.

Vale, eso sonó patético, y lo sé por la cara que había puesto Koushirou.

Por Kami, me sentía como una adolescente descubierta. Pero agradecía enormemente que Yamato se haya dado cuenta antes de que nos viera, pues sabía que Koushirou tenía sentimientos por mí, y el hecho de que su roommate casi me come viva en su sofá le iba a caer como tres patadas.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

—Ya… —parecía incómodo—. Vuelvo en un segundo, dejaré esto en la recámara.

Me mordí los labios al verlo retirarse, ¿Acaso sospechaba algo? ¿Se dio cuenta? Me sentí terrible, pero al voltear a ver a Yamato para buscar apoyo moral lo vi mirar el suelo de una forma extraña, como si se debatiera internamente. Estuve a punto de decirle algo, cuando en eso apareció de nuevo Koushirou, adentrándose a la cocina.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Mimi?

—Perfectamente —dije saltando del sofá y caminando hacia la cocina—. Ya he terminado la rehabilitación.

—Eso es fantástico —sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Ay, Koushirou.

—¿Te quedas a cenar?

Antes de que pudiera responder la voz de Yamato me cortó.

—No, ya se iba.

Ambos volteamos a verlo con sorpresa, pues aquello sonó a que ya no era bienvenida a esta casa. Entonces Koushirou me miró, como tratando de confirmar de que así era. Y yo, como tonta que soy, mentí con que mi mamá me esperaba en casa para cenar, con tal de seguirle la corriente a Yamato.

—Bueno…Que mal que no puedas quedarte más tiempo —volvió a sonrojarse, y no pude evitar alcanzarlo sobre la isla de la cocina para pellizcarle una mejilla—, ¡Ough, Mimi!

—Vendré otro día, lo prometo —me alejé de la cocina—. Buenas noches, Kou.

—Buenas noches, Mimi.

Salí al pasillo, y cuando pretendía encarar a Yamato lo descubrí fuera del departamento.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a tomar un Uber.

Seguí a Yamato en silencio, con mis manos entrelazadas por detrás de mi espalda, controlando los nervios mientras apretaba mis dedos. Mientras aguardábamos por el ascensor lo miré de reojo, preguntándome qué estaría pensando, ¿Acaso no le gustó el beso? Si finge demencia nuevamente me dará algo.

Estábamos en completo silencio, en uno demasiado incómodo para mi gusto, y mientras pensaba en cómo carrizos podría romper el hielo el ascensor se abrió, y dentro de este había ya una guapa mujer, quizás de unos treinta años, y quien miró a Yamato con sorpresa, pero luego con reconocimiento.

—Buenas noches —saludó ella con voz empalagosa, sonriendo de una forma que no me agradó para nada. Automáticamente miré a Yamato, quien respondió el saludo con un tono bajo, y con sus hombros repentinamente tensos.

La vecina.

Me puse rígida cuando entramos al ascensor, y más cuando Yamato se colocó entre ambas, mirando al frente con una actitud de piedra, impenetrable, que despertó aún más mi curiosidad. Luego miré de reojo a la mujer. Sus cabellos eran largos y lisos, de un color azabache casi siniestro. Su pollina corta me recordaba a Lisa de Blackpink, solo que tenía un par de tetas muy a lo Scarlett Johansson que, vamos, tenían más plástico que el forro de mi Iphone.

Matt había dicho que no era su novia y, en cualquier caso, estoy segura que no me hubiese besado de tener algo con su vecina. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar hacerme una jodida película en la cabeza, ¿Será por ella que está así de frío conmigo?

El ascensor se detuvo, y automáticamente vi como la mujer volvía a sonreírle a Yamato de forma coqueta.

—Adiós.

Ella fue la primera en salir del ascensor tras despedirse, caminando de forma muy sugerente para mi tolerancia. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi a Yamato carraspeando e invitándome a salir también. A pesar de que estaba siendo un caballero la idea de él con aquella femme fatale me cayó de lo más mal.

Y más cuando él parecía arrepentido de lo que habíamos hecho hace unos minutos.

Una vez fuera del edificio, vi como Yamato no había soltado su celular. Y mientras tanto yo aquí, ahogándome en mi miseria, pensando en lo que hicimos...y en la vecinita.

¡Ugh!

—Ya el Uber está cerca —dijo entonces, evadiéndome—. Es un Lexus color blanco.

—V-Vale. Gracias, Matt —lo miré, esperando que pudiera corresponder mi mirada, pero algo empezaba a darme mala espina cuando lo vi observar el suelo con gesto abatido.

Y como si lo hubiese predicho, finalmente lo dijo.

—Mimi, lo lamento. Pero lo que hicimos hace un rato no volverá a suceder —sus ojos azules finalmente me miraron, fríos, distantes—. Perdóname por haber permitido que esto llegara lejos.

—¿Qué?

—Mira —suspirando—. Sabes bien que Koushirou gusta de ti.

—Espera un momento —frunciendo el ceño—. Koushirou sabe perfectamente que no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, y ha aceptado ser mi amigo.

—También es mi amigo, Mimi, ¿Te parece correcto que lo traicione de esta forma?

—Yo…

Pero no supe qué responder.

—No sé cómo pude haberlo permitido —mirando el suelo nuevamente, mientras se masajeaba su frente—. Ha sido muy egoísta de nuestra parte.

—¿Egoísta?

Sin pensarlo, di un paso hacia él, sorprendiéndolo. Había invadido su espacio personal una vez más, pero esta vez mis intenciones no eran besarlo, sino hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¿Egoísta porque me gustas? —noté un sonrojo surcar sus mejillas—. Nada de lo que hemos hecho ha sido a propósito. Ha sido porque nos gustamos, y eso no es ser egoísta.

El Uber se estacionó a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Esperaba que mis palabras hayan tenido algún efecto en Yamato, quería hacerle entrar en razón. Y de verdad creí que lo había logrado, hasta que arruinó por completo mi noche con las siguientes palabras:

—No me gustas, Mimi. O al menos no lo suficiente.

Uff.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más.

—Ya, por supuesto. Igual tienes a la vecinita para que te quite el antojo, ¿No?

Yamato abrió los ojos de golpe, pero antes de que me dijera algo más le di la espalda y caminé decidida hacia el Uber. Sabía que mi último comentario había sido inmaduro de mi parte, una patética escenita de celos, pero me sentía tan fatal que ni siquiera volteé a ver a Yamato en mi camino al auto. No obstante, una vez dentro del mismo, y aprovechando los vidrios ahumados, volteé a verlo justo cuando el chofer había arrancado. Mis ojos estaban tan poblados de lágrimas que solo alcancé a ver una figura difusa.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta?

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

Uff, tienen que ver el corto musical que lanzó Thom Yorke por Netflix, se llama Anima, y está increíble. Pero si quieren escuchar la canción de la escena Mimato tienen que buscar Not the news, de Thom Yorke. Es una de mis favs.

Amé a Mimi en este cap, me pareció tan humana. Y no culpen a Yamato, que el pobre esta muriendo por dentro. Ya sabrán por qué, muajaja.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes, pequeñuelos.

Atte.

Vai.


	10. 9: De verdad

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN:**

_Para un mejor efecto les sugiero que preparen en Youtube la canción Racing Glaciers – Carry it on, para la escena del concierto._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **_"De verdad"_

_The XX – Say something loving_

* * *

**Yamato**

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué acabo de renunciar a la retorcida posibilidad de estar con Mimi Tachikawa?

Aquel día, cuando me había visitado al departamento de forma imprevista, jamás imaginé que podía terminar todo de esa manera. Todo se había desarrollado tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de alcanzar el ritmo de mis acciones con mis pensamientos. Y ciertamente haberla besado también el otro día, en la parada, había sido el detonante de todo, por lo que la culpa una vez más recae en mí, considerando que yo había ilusionado a Mimi, nadie más, y que yo mismo la había rechazado fríamente.

Una vez más, la había tratado como la real mierda.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, renuente a recordar el pasado y de esta manera lidiar con el presente. Me sentía como un idiota ahora, y un mentiroso, por haber usado la excusa de mi amistad con Koushirou para rechazar a Mimi. Ya que la realidad era otra, pues me sentía demasiado culpable por el pasado como para permitirme la oportunidad de estar con ella. Una cosa es ser amigos, pero otra muy diferente es ser algo más que eso. La culpa se acrecentaba con cada paso que dábamos en nuestra relación, y muy tarde me di cuenta que, mientras más fuerte era el vínculo, más grande era mi traición hacia ella.

Obviamente no soy tan ingrato, pues Koushirou es importante para mí, y estar con Mimi también era traicionarlo a él. Por eso me sentí realmente como un patán cuando al regresar al departamento lo encontré aguardando por mí en el salón, sentado en el mismo sofá donde hacía minutos Mimi y yo habíamos tenido un encuentro bastante pasional, por no decir increíble.

Ya había sido bastante difícil rechazar a Mimi como para también encarar a mi amigo en ese momento.

—Kou, yo…

—De todas las personas jamás me imaginé que serías tú —dijo entonces, interrumpiéndome—. Sabías mis sentimientos por ella.

—Koushirou, te lo puedo explicar.

Pero no pude explicar nada, pues Koushirou simplemente se había levantado del sofá y se había ido a su habitación, encerrándose en ella por lo que quedaba de noche.

Desde hace tres días que no he intercambiado palabra alguna con ellos. Ni con Koushirou, ni con Mimi, ¿Qué tan mal se puede estar?

—Matt.

Claro está, no esperé ver a uno de los susodichos en mi trabajo. Al subir la mirada del mostrador vi con asombro a Koushirou Izumi del otro lado, con una gruesa bufanda dándole vueltas a su cuello y sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos.

—Kou —miré a mi alrededor, aún sorprendido con verlo allí. No recuerdo la última vez que haya venido a mi trabajo—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, pensé en pasar a saludar —parecía un poco incómodo—. Ehm, ¿Tendrás un momento? Me gustaría hablar.

Miré mi reloj.

—Dame tres minutos.

Dejé las cosas en orden para mi descanso y me encaminé hacia la mesa donde me esperaba Koushirou, cerca del ventanal. Estaba intrigado, ¿Quiere hablar conmigo? Temía que sea para avisarme que pensaba irse del departamento y dejarme con la enorme carga de una renta y una soledad inminente.

Mi limpié las manos en el delantal verde y me senté del otro lado, justo en frente de mi amigo.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó entonces, mirándome—. Tenemos tiempo…sin hablar.

—Sí, bueno, no hemos coincidido. Con el trabajo y los ensayos, ya sabes…

No le iba a tirar más leña al fuego. Además, he tomado más horas extras de lo normal.

—Es verdad que el concierto es esta noche.

Asentí, y entonces miré mis manos, dudando si preguntarle o no.

—¿Irás? —antes de que pudiera responder volví a hablar—. Los chicos irán.

Luego lo observé, esperando leer su reacción. Koushirou sonrió tímidamente y miró el suelo.

—Claro, Matt. Iré.

Eso era sin duda una ofrenda de paz.

—Genial— sonreí.

—Yo…Vine porque quería disculparme contigo por como reaccioné el otro día. No sé lo que me pasó.

Vaya, aquello no me lo esperé.

—Kou, vamos —dije avergonzado—. Yo lo lamento. Fui un verdadero patán.

—¿Por qué? Yo me he comportado como un niñato peleándome contigo por una chica.

—Pero tenías la razón —me sentaba mal que él se echara la culpa de todo—. Ella era terreno prohibido, y yo…

—Ese es el detalle, Matt. No somos un par de trogloditas que pelean por una mujer como si fuera una propiedad o un objeto —negando con la cabeza—. Mimi fue bastante clara con sus sentimientos cuando me confesé, y aprecio de corazón que ella haya preferido mantenerme en su vida como un amigo. Si ambos se gustan no soy quién para evitarlo. Por Kami, estamos en el siglo XXI —poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Aunque…Vale, no te miento, fue inesperado.

—Yo…Lo lamento, Kou.

—No, yo lo lamento, Matt —sonriendo tímidamente—. Sacrificaste lo que sientes por Sora con tal de mantener tu amistad con Taichi. Siempre me pareció muy maduro de tu parte. Y, honestamente, si te gusta Mimi…

—Kou —lo frené antes de que terminara—. No te preocupes. Mimi y yo…simplemente no puede ser. Ese mismo día le dije que lo nuestro no funcionaría.

—¿Qué?

Me miró atónito.

—¿Rechazaste a Mimi? ¿Por mí?

—En parte… —miré el suelo, masajeándome el cuello incómodo—. También porque…No sé. Ella y yo tenemos una historia de mierda. No quisiera arruinarlo de nuevo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —mi expresión fue su respuesta—. Agh, Yamato —poniéndose ambas manos en la cara—. Por ahí dicen que le dan pan al que no tiene dientes.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No me mires así, es que… —negando con la cabeza—. Por Kami, ojalá hubiese tenido una mínima oportunidad con ella, ¿Y tú no quieres intentarlo porque te da miedo arruinarlo?

—Estoy siendo razonable, Kou.

—Perdóname que te lo diga, pero estás siendo un cobarde.

Joder.

Obviamente no le puedo decir toda la verdad. De entre todas las personas estoy seguro que Koushirou me ahorcaría si supiera lo que le hice a Mimi, y más aún, no aprobaría nuestra relación de ser el caso.

—Respóndeme esto. Te gusta Mimi, ¿Sí o no? —tardé en responder—, Matt.

—Sí, Kou. Claro que me gusta.

—Eso me parece un motivo más que suficiente como para intentarlo y no arruinarlo.

No me sentía realmente cómodo con sus palabras. No cuando todo es a media tinta.

Mi mayor temor es ir más lejos con ella y que luego termine recordando todo. Y en ese momento, justo en el instante en que sepa la verdad…Estoy seguro que jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Creo que te mereces la oportunidad de sentirte bien con alguien, Matt —dijo entonces Koushirou, hablándome con sinceridad—. Por mucho tiempo has estado bajo la sombra de la relación de Tai y Sora. Es tu oportunidad para seguir adelante.

Sí, estaba seguro de que ella jamás me lo perdonaría.

Pero también estaba seguro de que yo no me perdonaría a mí mismo si no lo intentaba.

* * *

Miré mi Whatsapp, y al ver el último mensaje que le he escrito a Mimi sentí que los nervios empezaron a invadirme.

"¿Vendrás al concierto?"

Fruncí el ceño. Después de lo que le dije, después de lo idiota que fui con ella, ¿Y eso fue lo único que pude escribirle? Había sido hace un par de horas, pero cuya muda respuesta era todo el castigo que merecía. Le había escrito a Tai y a Tk también, preguntándoles quienes vendrían con tal de disimular mi interés por saber de Mimi, pero tampoco me dieron mucho detalle. Un "Pues, todos" había sido toda respuesta, ¿Pero todos incluyendo Mimi o todos sin ella?

Ya mis dedos estaban escribiendo nuevamente, sin embargo, cada palabra que escribía la borraba luego, sintiéndome demasiado frustrado con cómo expresar mis emociones.

No podía decirle que estaba loco por ella por mensaje de texto, por Kami.

—¡Matt!

Dejé de mirar mi celular para notar a Tokumori haciéndome señas.

—¡Es hora!

Suspiré. Estoy a punto de dar un puto concierto y no puedo evitar sentirme miserable por Mimi. Joder.

Corrí hasta los muchachos, que ya habían empezado a salir al escenario. Salí tras de ellos y fui directo hasta el centro donde estaba el micrófono con el soporte y mi guitarra azul rey. Los gritos de nuestros seguidores no tardaron en recibirnos con aquella misma energía que era un detonante de adrenalina para nosotros. Sonreí levemente mientras saludaba con mi mano, tomando luego mi guitarra y colgándomela con la correa.

—Buenas noches —más gritos. Busqué por un breve instante a mis amigos en el público. A pesar de ser un concierto pequeño, casi un unplugged, no los veía. Según el mensaje de texto de mi hermano sabía que estaban entre todas esas personas. Casi cuando ya debía dar la seña los vi, y sin poder evitarlo, busqué con la mirada a Mimi.

Pero no estaba.

—Aquí nuestro nuevo single —volteé a ver a Tokumori, y le hice la seña de siempre. A los cuatro segundos contados en nuestras mentes empezamos a tocar.

Un sonido electrónico y lejano empezó a invadir la estancia, haciendo eco en el escenario y dentro de mí. Las luces jugaron sobre nosotros y un poco de humo artificial pobló el suelo, tal como habíamos solicitado para darle drama a la apertura. Los gritos continuaron hasta que poco a poco fueron silenciados por los amplificadores, volviéndose un público expectante, sin poder reconocer la armonía de tonos que eran como una caricia audible. Empecé a ubicar mis dedos en la guitarra, a la espera de que Sato terminara su respectiva introducción, y cerré mis ojos tras respirar profundamente, saboreando la emoción que siempre nos embarga cuando la música y el público se unen en un solo espacio.

A los pocos segundos la batería marcó la pauta, y Tokumori y yo nos unimos con Sato en aquella mezcla de tonos que simplemente adquirió otro nivel con nuestra guitarra y bajo, suaves, casi tristes, pero capaces de atravesarte, y tan pronto llegó el momento me acerqué al micrófono, dejándome llevar.

—All my love was lost…In a sea of light, Uh…All of my soul was gone…In the darkest night…In a way you were on my side…And I will hold you when all is done…But the weight stays on my mind…For I've been told, to carry it on…Carry it on…

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo la canción como siempre suele suceder cuando soy su compositor, su protagonista y ahora mensajero. Podía escuchar como la batería de Sato iba acorde con los latidos de mi corazón, rápidos, rítmicos, mientras el público movía sus brazos al son de la música.

—Slow down, closer now…Did I pass you by? Uh…Go, go, run to the sound…Where the pretty girls fly…In a way you were on my side…And I will hold you when all is done

Y entonces volví a buscar en el público, esperando encontrarla.

—But the weight stays on my mind…For I've been told, to carry it on…

Quería encontrarla.

—I'll carry it on.

Entramos en una marea de tonos y ritmos que fue para nosotros el momento explosivo, donde nos dejamos llevar y pusimos nuestras almas en cada instrumento. El público empezó a gritar extasiado mientras brincaba con nosotros. Me alejé del micrófono y me dediqué por completo a mi guitarra, sintiéndola más que nunca. Pasaron un montón de segundos donde nos adentramos en un frenesí musical que nos hizo perder la noción de todo, sacudiendo nuestras cabezas, nuestros cuerpos y haciendo temblar el escenario. Vi como Tokumori me sonreía emocionado, pensando lo mismo que yo, que la canción era lo que creíamos que era. Una mierda alucinante.

Una mierda alucinante que ella no vio.

* * *

—¡Eso estuvo increíble, hombre!

Taichi me dio una fuerte palmada y Sora fue la que saltó para abrazarme. Sonreí un poco avergonzado, que ya luego de la adrenalina viene la realidad de que mis amigos me hayan visto en vivo, causándome cierta vergüenza. No importa las veces que ellos me hayan visto tocar, siempre es lo mismo.

—La primera canción fue una locura —Tk me apretó cariñosamente el brazo—. Nunca antes había escuchado algo así, ¿Quién la compuso?

—Pues, este, ¿Quién más? —Tokumori tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Louis, señalándome contento—, Te dije que iba ser un éxito.

—Ya —puse los ojos en blanco—, ¿Y…los demás?

—Pues, Koushirou fue un momento a la barra— me respondió Tai mientras rodeaba a Sora con un brazo —Y…Kari fue al baño. La única que no pudo venir fue Mimi, que se sentía mal.

Sentí como se me desencajaba el rostro.

Confirmado. No había venido. Sin duda alguna había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pues estaba lo suficientemente molesta conmigo como para no venir a verme.

Vaya mierda.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Dejemos tanta cháchara y a celebrar, que hoy nos ha ido genial —Tokumori rodeó con el otro brazo a Taichi—. A por los tragos.

Empecé a seguirlos junto con Tk hasta que sentí que alguien me jalaba de la mano y me obligaba a detenerme. Al voltear noté a Sora, quien apretaba los labios con una especie de sonrisa, sin soltar mi mano. En otras circunstancias hubiese sentido que se me aceleraba el corazón, pero ahora que había admitido mis sentimientos por Mimi Tachikawa ya no sentía lo mismo por Sora. O al menos no en la gran medida como antes. La miré con una ceja enarcada, viendo luego como los demás seguían caminando, ignorando que nos habíamos quedado atrás.

—Mimi sí vino.

Y entonces abrí los ojos de golpe, mirando a los lados como un desquiciado en su búsqueda. Lamentándolo mucho, no fui lo suficientemente discreto, por lo que Sora no tardó en reírse y descubrir mi desesperación.

—Me pidió que no te dijera nada —continuó, soltando mi mano finalmente—. Ya sabes lo orgullosa que es. Simplemente vino para verte tocar una canción, y se fue.

Entonces, sí vino. Aquello me dio cierta esperanza que no pude evitar degustar. Después de la tontería que hice igual vino a verme tocar, por lo que no todo estaba perdido para mí, ¿No? Mientras pensaba si aún tengo oportunidad con Tachikawa una risita hizo que volviera a la realidad, notando como Sora negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Su mano no tardó en arreglar un poco mi camisa negra abierta, alisando luego la franela verde que tenía por debajo.

—Te quiero, pero tengo que decirte que eres un idiota por rechazarla, sabiendo que te gusta —fruncí el ceño, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como me sonrojaba.

—Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta?

—Matt, te conozco. Más bien tú tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta —suspirando—, ¿Quieres que te dé mi concejo? Ve ahora mismo a su casa y dile lo que sientes.

—Sora, por Kami, son pasadas las 12.

—No te preocupes, está despierta, acabo de hablar con ella —guiñándome un ojo—. Además, a ella le va lo romántico.

Yo lo único que hice fue llevarme la mano a la frente con vergüenza. No obstante, el que Sora me animara a intentarlo con Mimi funcionó como una especie de cierre para mi relación platónica con ella, volviéndose de pronto como una especie de camaradería que tuvimos al principio de nuestra amistad, y que se había oxidado por mis sentimientos no correspondidos.

—¿Estás segura de que es buena idea?

Ella simplemente sonrió, recordándome entonces que ella siempre había sido mi amiga, y como tal, siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesite.

—Confía en mí.

* * *

Eran un poco más de las doce y media de la noche, y estaba a un metro de la casa de los Tachikawa, a tres metros de la ventana de la recámara de Mimi y a cinco metros de la de sus padres, cuales mirarían mis intentos con otros ojos, ¿Qué coño hace el chico que rechazó a su hija cruelmente a casi a medianoche fuera de la casa? Anda, que el panorama no pinta muy bien, pero como es de esperarse, confié en Sora, y apenas me dijo lo que me dijo me vine directo a casa de Tachikawa, incluso sin despedirme de los demás, sabiendo que Sora me cubriría. Claro está volví a escribirle a Mimi, preguntando si estaba despierta, y al ver que seguía sin responderme estaba hundiéndome cada vez más y más, por lo que, aquí estoy, como un jodido acosador en frente de su casa.

Siguiendo un impulso del cual me consideraba desprovisto, busqué una piedrita en el suelo que pueda servirme como herramienta, y apuntando lo mejor posible, la lancé hacia su ventana, golpeando sutilmente el cristal. Requirieron dos piedras más, pero finalmente una luz suave se encendió en su cuarto, y sabía que era su cuarto porque una vez había entrado en él, cuando quería mostrarme algo, y en donde fue la primera vez que tuve pensamientos pecaminosos con ella…porque soy hombre, y es imposible evitar pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando estás en la recámara de la chica que te gusta.

Un segundo después Mimi Tachikawa estaba abriendo la ventana y buscando quién demonios aventaba piedras a esta hora. Al verme quedó en shock.

—¿Matt?

Elevé la mano con un poco de timidez, saludándola inocentemente.

—¿Qué rayos haces ahí? —mirando a los lados, para luego volver a mirarme—, ¿Estás ebrio?

—Claro que no —frunciendo el ceño, eso sería insensato de mi parte—, ¿Puedes bajar?

—No.

Me quedé frío.

¡Ni lo pensó!

—¿Para qué? —continuó—, ¿Para darme la misma respuesta, pero en otro escenario?

—Mimi, no seas melodramática.

—¡Uy, no me saques esa carta! —asomó aún más su cuerpo, y aunque hablaba en susurros podía sentir como me exclamaba alzando su tono—, ¿Melodramática por confesarme luego de que me besaras y casi me follaras en el sofá de tu casa?

—¡Shh! ¡Joder, Mimi! —empecé a entrar en pánico, mirando a mi alrededor y a la ventana de sus padres—, ¿Estás loca? No digas eso en voz alta.

Se apoyó con un codo en la ventana, y me miró con gesto cansado.

—¿Por qué no viniste al concierto? —no podía exponer a Sora, por lo que seguí con la farsa. Además, quería saber que tan lejos llegaba ella con la mentira.

—Me sentía mal.

—No es verdad.

Ella achicó los ojos, y antes de volver a entrar en guerra con ella, seguí hablando.

—Tienes razón —dije para luego mirar al suelo. Soy pésimo pidiendo disculpas—. El otro día fue un idiota contigo. Lo siento.

Ella enarcó una ceja. Al final suspiró y me miró cansada.

—Vale, disculpa aceptada, ¿Te puedes ir?

—Mimi, por Kami. Baja.

—Que no.

—Joder, que difícil eres —empecé a murmurar molesto, caminando de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Sí, Mimi es una chica difícil. Siempre lo ha sido, pero también sé que mientras más difícil sea, más vale la pena, por lo que empecé a estudiar mi alrededor, notando entonces la enredadera bajo la ventana de Tachikawa.

Así que a ella le va lo romántico, ¿No?

—Que subiré.

—¿Ah? —podía denotar la confusión en su voz—, ¿Subir?

—No te muevas.

Me sentí como un Romeo de una comedia romántica de bajo presupuesto, agarrándome de la enredadera que crecía en la pared de ladrillos. No suelo ser impulsivo, pero esta vez no me quedó de otra. Empecé a escalar por la enredadera, agarrándome a sus ramas, que eran lo suficientemente resistentes al principio, no obstante, ya luego se volvieron frágiles, tan frágiles que casi me hacen caer.

—¡Matt! ¿Qué haces?

Tuve que aferrarme de una columna, temiendo caer al suelo.

—¡Por Kami, Yamato! ¡Baja de ahí!

Claro está, todavía me faltaba un metro para llegar a la ventana de Mimi, y ya la columna no me permitía escalar.

Bien, creo que fui realmente estúpido por intentar subir.

—Si no haces algo ahora mismo voy a terminar en el piso —dije aferrado a la columna como un koala, sintiendo como las gotas de sudar empezaban a resbalar por mi nuca, aun cuando hacía frio—, ¡Mimi!

—¡Ya, ya! —la escuché susurrar. Unos segundos después sentí algo suave rozarme el hombro. Era una sábana, la cual Mimi sostenía el otro extremo fuertemente—, ¡Agárrate!

Lo que ocurrió después fue realmente lamentable. Mimi me subió aún con esos brazos frágiles, jalando la sábana mientras me apoyaba con los pies en la pared, tratando de impulsarme un poco. La escena era peligrosa, pero graciosa. Jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacer algo así por alguien. O peor aún, por ella.

Al llegar a la ventana me aferré como mejor pude. Ella soltó la sábana y me agarró por detrás, jalándome por el pantalón para ayudarme a entrar a su habitación. La postura que tenía no me permitía caer grácilmente, por lo que terminé cayendo de clavado al piso, justo a los pies de Mimi. Sin embargo, el sonido de mi cuerpo impactando contra la madera pareció despertar a sus padres, pues no tardamos en escuchar unos pasos aproximándose a la habitación.

—Mimi, cariño, ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ella me miró nerviosa, pero luego carraspeó y fingió bastante bien su tono de voz.

—Tranquilo, papi. Me he caído de la cama, pero estoy bien —entonces Mimi fingió un bostezo—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, mi cielo.

Tuvimos que guardar un largo minuto en silencio evitando a toda costa ser descubiertos por sus padres. Cuando consideramos que ya no estábamos en peligro empezamos a reírnos de la situación, que la verdad era bastante patética. Parecíamos un par de niños que se acaban de salvar de una travesura, a pesar de que el escenario no es otra cosa más que mi sentencia de muerte, pues si me llegasen a descubrir en su alcoba a esta hora solo podría significar unas intenciones para nada pudorosas por mi parte.

Me recosté contra la pared, y con la luz de la luna, de los faroles y de la pequeña lámpara que estaba junto a su cama, pude verla con detalle, y comprender que, sí, mis intenciones no serían inocentes, considerando el camisón de seda que vestía en ese momento, y cuyo color era tan similar a su tono de piel que parecía como si estuviera desnuda.

Dejé de reír, y entonces ella también lo hizo.

Pareció descubrir mis pensamientos, pues caminó hacia un mueble para agarrar una bata rosada, larga y gruesa, y cual se puso en un segundo con un sonrojo surcando sus mejillas.

—Eres un idiota, en serio —se quejó—. Te pudiste haber matado.

—Tanto como morir, no, pero probablemente un pie roto —encogiéndome de hombros. Me quedé en el suelo, y la vi caminar cautelosa hasta su cama, sentándose en el borde la misma sin dejar de verme—. El hospital iba a correr por tu cuenta.

—¿Por mi cuenta?

—De haber bajado cuando te lo pedí no hubiese subido.

—¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana? Van a ser la una de la mañana, Ishida. La gente duerme a esta hora.

Mimi y su sarcasmo.

—Quería verte…y disculparme contigo —dije un poco sonrojado, mirando el suelo—. De verdad quise que fueras al concierto.

Ella hizo una mueca, evitando mi mirada.

—No lo dices en serio —sentí un remordimiento automáticamente cuando observé que evadía mi mirada, incómoda, pero antes de que pudiera refutarle nada volvió a hablar interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Mira, Matt, ya me quedó claro que no quieres estar conmigo, y lo entiendo, en serio. Olvida lo que pasó, ¿Vale?

—Mimi…

—Y… —avergonzada—. Lamento mi escenita de celos del otro día. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Ahora fui yo quien enarcó la ceja. Cierto, recordaba bien su último comentario, y aunque hacía meses que no me veía con mi vecina igual no tuve tiempo de decirle nada. Sin embargo, en lugar de aclararlo lo que hice fue no desperdiciar una fantástica oportunidad para molestarla, uno porque quería aligerar el ambiente, y dos porque internamente estaba halagado con la idea de que Mimi sienta celos por mí.

—Con que una escenita de celos, ¿Eh? —ella infló sus mejillas y me miró molesta.

—A ver, a ver, que no se habla más del tema —levantándose de la cama, nerviosa—. Pasado pisado. Acepto tus disculpas así que te puedes ir en paz. Eso sí, por la puerta, que no me quiero responsabilizar de ninguna pierna rota.

Una brisa fría entró a la estancia logrando que Mimi mirara la ventana con deseos de cerrarla, no sin antes evaluar si hacerlo o no, porque yo estaba justo sentado bajo la misma, recostado contra la pared y mirándola divertido. Respirando profundo dio dos zancadas hacia mí y no tardó mucho en cerrar la ventana cuidadosamente, evitando a toda costa el ruido, y para el momento en que Mimi ya se disponía regresar a su cama la detuve agarrando suavemente su delicado tobillo.

No pude evitar acariciarlo con mi dedo pulgar, añorando el tacto.

—No he venido solamente por eso —dije con un hilo de voz.

No hubo respuesta, pero al menos me alivió ver que no rechazó mi tacto. Ella simplemente se agachó luego de unos segundos para encararme y así mirarme con esos grandes y brillantes ojos color miel llenos de inocencia.

—Matt —su mano alcanzó mis cabellos, intentando peinarlos, supongo—. Yo también me he dejado llevar, ¿Vale? No te preocupes, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

—Ese es el detalle, Mimi —dije dejando de tocar su tobillo, ahora alcanzando la mano que hasta hace un momento había peinado mis cabellos rebeldes. Me miró curiosa cuando entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, para luego mirarla con intensidad—. Que ya estoy cansado de que seamos amigos.

—¿Qué?

—Que me gustas. Y me gustas lo suficiente como para mandar a la mierda todo lo demás.

Era más que obvio que ella no esperaba mi confesión, a juzgar por cómo se había tensado su cuerpo por un momento, por cómo había abierto los ojos de par en par e incluso había dejado de respirar, concluí que no se esperó para nada mis palabras. Y si hablarle desde el jardín como Romeo y el subir por una maldita planta hasta su ventana no había sido lo suficientemente romántico, entonces no sé qué más podría serlo.

Contemplé como se mordía su labio interior, respondiendo entonces cariñosamente el agarre de mi mano.

—¿De verdad?

Le dediqué una sonrisa ladeada a pesar de que sentía mi rostro enrojecer.

—De verdad.

Entonces pasó algo increíble. Mimi sonrió de tal manera que todo su rostro se iluminó, incluso sonriendo con los ojos mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un adorable carmesí. En menos de un segundo soltó mi mano para luego rodear mi cuello en un abrazo de oso que no me esperé, haciendo que me sonrojada aún más, nada acostumbrado a sus típicas demostraciones de cariño. No me quedó de otra que corresponder su abrazo infantil con una calidez esparciéndose en mi interior, ¿Qué iba a imaginarme yo que sería tan feliz entre los brazos de Mimi Tachikawa?

Unos segundos después ella se separó de mí, y nuevamente nuestras miradas hicieron esa particular conexión que hace que todo lo demás desaparezca.

No dijimos nada más. No hizo falta. Acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios fue cosa de dos, pues en segundos habíamos retomado aquello que empezamos aquella noche, besándonos en el suelo en un momento de intimidad en la que esta vez nadie nos interrumpiría.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

Puff, este capítulo también pasó por un montón de cambios, sobre todo en donde sería la confesión de Yamato. Pero bueno, me gustó como quedó, y en serio deberían escuchar la canción, es un nivel.

¿Cómo han estado? Les digo que estoy super contenta de que Encrypted les guste, y ya falta poco para que se enteren del gran secreto. El próximo capítulo desbordará Mimato y creo que es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora. Solo les diré que probablemente tenga que poner esta historia en Rated M.

Recuerden que respondo sus reviews por privado, y a los que son guest, de ahora en adelante aquí les dejo sus respuestas:

Berthy: ¡Holaaa! Jajaja perdón por hacerte esperar, espero que este capítulo haya valido la pena. Gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar un review, me contenta saber tu opinión de Encrypted :)

Anyway, gracias a todos por leer y espero que les haya gustado este cap, ¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes!

Atte.

Vai.


	11. 10: Vital

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: **_"Vital"_

_White Lies - Tokyo_

* * *

**Yamato**

Me acomodé detrás de ella, ambos sentados en la cama, y presioné mi pecho contra su espalda mientras la ayudaba a sostener la guitarra. Sentí como aguantó la respiración cuando tomé su mano izquierda con una caricia mientras posicionaba cada dedo contra las cuerdas, acto que me permitió ubicar mi barbilla entre su hombro y cuello para ver mejor, y así enseñarle debidamente como tocar la guitarra, aunque…Vale, lo admito, mi deseo era simplemente oler su perfume. Una de las cosas que más me gustan de Mimi Tachikawa y que había descubierto recientemente es que siempre, pero siempre, olía delicioso.

—¿Así? —me preguntó ella, tímida.

—Sí. Ahora… —le respondí con voz ronca, guiando esta vez su brazo derecho para empezar a tocar—. Recuerda lo que te enseñé.

Entonces empezamos a tocar, mejor dicho, la guíe con cada presión de dedo mientras el armonioso sonido de guitarra invadía la estancia. Al principio Mimi estaba nerviosa, inexperta, pero luego de un par de intentos más se dejó llevar por mí. Cuando creí que ya le había agarrado el ritmo fue cuando me sentí lo suficientemente cómodo como para empezar a cantarle suavemente al oído:

—She's got a smile that it seems to me…Reminds me of childhood memories…Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky —me acomodé un poco más, rozando su hombro con mi barbilla—. Now and then when I see her face…She takes me away to that special place…And if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry…

Y para fortuna mía Mimi me acompañó en el coro, cantando con tono suave y dulce.

—Whoa, oh, oh…Sweet child o' mine…Whoa, oh, oh, oh…Sweet love of mine…

No obstante, fuimos interrumpidos por un tono de llamada que provenía de su celular, y que vibraba histérico dentro de la cartera de la castaña que reposaba sobre el escritorio de mi recámara. Con desgana, liberé a Mimi de mi telaraña de brazos y piernas, dejando la guitarra a un lado mientras la veía alejarse de mí, de mi tacto, y todo porque aquel aparato del demonio había decido interrumpir justo la mejor parte de la canción, y peor que eso, la fantástica proximidad que teníamos.

A tres semanas de hacernos novios oficialmente ya nuestros encuentros están cargados de emociones que solo un par de recién enamorados entenderían, y aunque la había invitado a mi casa con la excusa de enseñarle a tocar guitarra realmente había otra razón, y es que simplemente me gusta estar cerca de ella.

Mientras la veía rebuscar en su cartera me irrité hasta un punto que quería golpear a quién sea que esté llamando.

—Vaya, es Sora, ¡Hola, Sora! —saludó Mimi con sorpresa al contestar la llamada, mirándome de reojo.

Vale, no podía golpear a Sora.

—Ah, Tai, hola —esta vez miré a Mimi de mala gana, pensando que sí podría golpear al Yagami. Cabrón—, no, no. Sí me alegra escucharte, es que como llamas del número de Sora… —Mimi volvió a mirarme dubitativa mientras se recostaba contra mi escritorio—. Sí, está conmigo.

Le hice una seña de que no tenía ganas de hablar, no cuando nos habían interrumpido. En su casa jamás podíamos tener esta privacidad porque siempre estaba su mamá, y hoy que justamente Koushirou estaría todo el día fuera de casa…

—Bueno, no lo sé —apretó la boca, el sonrojo se acrecentó en sus mejillas—, ¿No puede ser en otra ocasión?

Joder, si me llegan a joder la tarde con Mimi voy a…

—Oh, entiendo —volvió a mirarme dubitativa—. Bueno, si ese es el caso, supongo que sí. Claro.

No, no.

—Vale, nos vemos en unos minutos. Les aviso cuando lleguemos al parque.

¿Qué?

—Bye —Mimi colgó el teléfono y me miró con nervios—. Era Tai, nos invitó a ir al parque de diversiones en una doble cita. Tienen dos entradas extras y es hasta hoy —mi expresión tuvo que haber sido un poema, porque un segundo después saltó hasta la cama y se sentó en frente de mí—, ¿No tienes problema?

¿Qué si lo tengo?

Eso me lleva a otra cosa que he descubierto desde que Mimi y yo nos hicimos novios, y es que soy un egoísta de mierda y no me gusta compartirla. Me gusta su compañía exclusiva y con privacidad absoluta, porque de esa manera puedo abrazarla, besarla, tocarla, cosa que es imposible cuando están los demás. Y, vamos, que no soy de esos novios tóxicos que aíslan a sus parejas del mundo entero, pero es que…Hoy, justamente hoy, ¿Tengo que ir a un lugar público con ella? Anda, que teniendo la casa para nosotros solos el día prometía mucho.

De pronto me sentí como un niño al que le habían regalado un caramelo para luego arrebatárselo.

—¿Matt?

—Me hubiese gustado que me preguntaras primero, Mimi —le dije conteniendo mi molestia, pues no quería hacerla sentir mal, sin embargo, no era justo que no me preguntara, cuando siempre le pregunto a ella qué le gustaría hacer antes de hacer cualquier plan.

Probablemente esté siendo un poco egoísta, pero es que de verdad quería estar a solas con ella.

—Lo siento, lo siento —poniendo una vez más su cara de borrego mientras unía sus manos en una disculpa. No, no voy a caer de nuevo. Siempre cuando hace eso termino cediendo, así que evadí su mirada—. Tienes razón, te prometo que a la próxima te preguntaré primero, ¿Me disculpas?

Que no voy a ceder.

No obstante, cuando Mimi dejó de estar sentada para luego ponerse prácticamente en cuatro patas en mi cama y así aproximarse hasta mí con paso gatuno hizo que tragara en seco, y que olvidará por completo la razón de mi molestia.

—Prometo compensártelo —dijo con voz seductora, andando provocativamente hasta tener solo un par de centímetros separada de mi rostro. Una de sus manos alcanzó mi mejilla para luego rozar sensualmente su uña de color rosa hasta mi cuello, y de mi cuello hasta mi pecho, y de mi pecho hasta…

—¡Eh! —me puse nervioso cuando alcanzó el botón de mi pantalón. Ella mordió su labio inferior conteniendo una risita.

Hace falta acotar que ya hemos intimado unas cuantas veces, y con unas cuantas me refiero a una cantidad sorprendente para solo tres semanas de noviazgo. Aquel suceso en donde arrinconé a Mimi contra mi sofá antes de que nos hiciéramos novios no se comparaba en lo absoluto con su creatividad maquiavélica en lo que a sexo se refiere, cosa que encontré inesperada, pues con todas las niponas con las que he estado hay cierto pudor. Claro está, Mimi no era cualquier chica y, como ahora, jugaba con el termómetro de mi caballerosidad, en el que todo autocontrol quedaba vulnerable ante sus encantos.

—Créeme, te vas a divertir —sus ojos me miraron brillantes, a la espera—, ¿Sí?

Bueno, eso es debatible cuando podíamos divertirnos aún más en mi departamento, a solas, y con las ganas que le tengo, pero, una vez más, me gusta complacerla.

—Vale.

* * *

—¡Vamos, Matt!

—Ya, ya.

Negué con la cabeza mientras intentaba seguirle el paso.

Estábamos en el parque de diversiones Shikoku, y ya nos hemos montado en la montaña rusa y en la torre de caída libre para mi desgracia. Lo odié profundamente, pero a Mimi le encanta, así que básicamente me he montado por ella, que a pesar de mi sequía y mi amargura igual sigo complaciéndola, además, ¿Qué iba a imaginarme yo que a la frágil y delicada Mimi Tachikawa le encantaba la adrenalina?

Aunque Tai y Sora se habían separado de nosotros un momento esta era la primera vez que teníamos una doble cita, al menos con ellos dos. Ya hemos tenido reuniones con todos en donde Mimi y yo nos presentamos como novios, cosa que fue extraña al principio. Taichi fue el que no se había esperado para nada la noticia, como si el que Mimi y yo nos hubiésemos vuelto cada vez más cercanos no fuera para nada un motivo de sospecha, sin embargo, Sora nos confesó que el día que le llevé galletas de mi trabajo a Mimi cuando estaba en el hospital fue cuando pensó que algo se cocinaba entre nosotros, y anda, que para ese momento jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que Tachikawa y yo terminaríamos siendo novios. No cuando estaba el factor pasado-secreto-de-mierda. En cuanto a mi hermano, bueno, nos dio la enhorabuena como si hubiésemos dado fecha de boda, y junto con Hikari se emocionaron tanto con nuestra relación que me hizo sentir incómodo.

Jou fue el último en enterarse gracias a Mimi, y quien luego me había llamado para darme su bendición como si fuera un papá. Claro está, me dijo un comentario que no me esperé para nada, y que tenía bastante similitud con lo que me había dicho Sora la noche en que me confesé a Tachikawa.

_—Finalmente, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?_

No lo había entendido hasta ahora, a dos metros de Mimi mientras la veía contemplar encantada un par de muñecos en un puesto de retos de habilidad, que le encontré sentido al comentario de mi amigo.

¿Cómo he tardado tanto en darme cuenta de lo mucho que me podía gustar Mimi Tachikawa?

—Matt, mira. El osito es precioso.

Que una chica diga eso en un puesto como este puede significar solo una cosa.

—¿Lo quieres?

Ella se mordió el labio, y sonrió inocentemente.

—¡Caballero! —se acercó el encargado, tendiéndome tres dardos—, ¿Quiere complacer a la dama y ganar ese bonito oso para ella?

Asentí, y más cuando Mimi parecía tan ilusionada por aquel oso. Saqué de mi bolsillo mi billetera y luego le tendí el dinero al hombre, recibiendo los dardos.

—Para el oso debe darle al globo verde.

Tres intentos. Solo debía explotar el globo verde y el oso será de ella. Enfoqué lo mejor que pude mi mirada para así apuntar bien en aquella variedad de colores, esperando dar en el verde, sin embargo, ya luego al tercer intento solo pude darle a un solo globo, y no fue el verde.

Se supone que esto era fácil, ¿No? En las películas siempre lo pintan así.

—Puede intentarlo de nuevo, o… —el hombre sacó un lobo, la mitad del tamaño del oso—. Puede llevarse este premio.

Sabía perfectamente que a Mimi le gustaba más el oso, así que volví a sacar mi billetera para volver a pagar, pero ella me detuvo en el acto.

—Es perfecto —le respondió ella al señor, recibiendo el pequeño lobo.

Tan pequeño como mi ego en ese momento, ¿Cómo pude fallarle?

Mimi se despidió del señor, jalándome del brazo y esta vez caminando junto a mí.

—En serio, puedo intentarlo otra vez.

—Está bien.

—Pero querías el oso.

—Sí —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, pero entonces su expresión se volvió divertida—, pero este lobito me recuerda a ti.

Me puse rojo, y antes de que pudiera seguir degustando de las emociones que ella me hacía sentir se detuvo justo en frente de la casa embrujada, y estaba tan embobado con ella que no me percaté de donde estábamos hasta que ya estábamos frente al encargado.

Joder.

—Adelante —dijo el hombre permitiéndonos el paso. Yo no me moví.

—¿Matt?

—Ni de coña entro ahí.

Ella se rio y se aferró fuertemente a mi brazo para no dejarme escapar.

—No seas gallina.

—Mimi, ¿Qué parte de que no entraré ahí no entendiste? —frunciendo el ceño, nervioso—. No me gusta que me asusten.

—¡Chicos!

La voz de Tai me alertó, y vimos como él y Sora se aproximaban hacia nosotros.

—Finalmente los encontramos —dijo Sora, con un enorme globo rojo flotando sobre ella y una cinta blanca amarrado a él y a su muñeca.

—¿Dónde estaban?

—Tai se entretuvo en el puesto de fuerza —respondió Sora señalando su globo—. Ha ganado.

—¡Eh, se parece a ti!

El que Tai señalara el peluche de lobo y a mí no me causó nada de gracia. Ciertamente la cara de serio con unos ojos azules casi felinos en el muñeco no significaba nada.

—¿Van a entrar a la casa de terror?

—¡Sí!

—No.

Mimi y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Sora se riera.

—¿Y si entramos todos? —propuso Sora.

¡Joder!

—Que no quiero entrar.

—No seas cobarde, Ishida —Tai me apretó el hombro con su mano, intentando animarme, pero estaba tan tenso que probablemente si insistía le metería un golpe.

—Tranquilo —dijo Mimi, acariciando mi brazo—. Estaré contigo en todo momento.

—Anda, Matt. Será divertido.

Mimi y Sora se pusieron de acuerdo para mirarme con cara de borrego, un Special Attack a lo Mortal Kombat que me dejó inmóvil.

Un segundo después, ya estábamos entrando a la maldita casa de terror.

—Me cago en la… —murmuré cuando nos adentramos a un pasillo completamente oscuro, con lo que parecía ser una vela encendida al final de todo.

—Tranquilo, amor —me susurró ella, sin dejar de acariciar mi brazo—. Relájate, imagina que es el set de una película de terror de bajo presupuesto.

Apreté fuertemente su mano, mirando a mi alrededor como si en cualquier momento me saltaría un puto payaso con colmillos. Llegamos hasta la vela y para mi fortuna no hubo ataque alguno. Al cruzar a la derecha nos adentramos a otro pasillo, esta vez con unas telarañas colgando de todos lados y unos esqueletos en el suelo.

En eso, del techo nos cayeron sobre las cabezas unos murciélagos colgantes, saltando sobre nosotros y haciéndonos gritar. Bueno, a mí y a las chicas. Taichi se partía de la risa con nosotros. Y luego seguimos caminando, y esta vez nos saltó de la nada una mujer vestida de novia zombie que casi me da un infarto.

—¡Maldición!

—Vamos, ese me lo esperaba —se rio Taichi, yendo delante de nosotros con Sora siguiéndole los talones. Nos adentramos a lo que parecía una estancia de doble altura como si fuera el vacío central de una escalera—. Seguramente ahora caminaremos otro tramo hasta que vuelvan a asustarnos y…

De arriba escuchamos un grito, y un segundo después vimos como un cuerpo caía en frente de nosotros, estrellándose en el piso. Esta vez Taichi gritó y saltó como un gato.

Unos segundos después, Mimi le dio una pequeña patada al muñeco humano que estaba en el suelo.

—Bueno, supongo que eso no lo viste venir.

—Esa mierda pudo haberme matado —chilló mi amigo.

Mimi empezó a reírse, y su risa hizo que me relajara un poco haciendo que mis hombros dejaran de estar tensos, sobre todo luego de haber visto a mi amigo asustarse de esa manera. Seguimos caminando para después cruzar hacia otro pasillo en donde la oscuridad volvió a adueñarse de cada rincón con el sonido falso de un viento entrando por alguna ventana inexistente, y mientras seguíamos el paso de Tai y Sora sentí de pronto como Mimi se detenía, deteniéndome a mí con ella.

Cuando le iba a preguntar si estaba bien sentí entonces como sus manos envolvían mi rostro en una caricia electrizante, y de la nada unos labios estrellarse contra los míos para adueñarse de mi boca en un beso de esos que te quitan el aliento, ya saben, de los buenos, y que hizo que el cerebro se me formateara automáticamente.

Mis manos, por instinto, rodearon su cintura, y no dejé de besarla hasta que me empujó hasta la pared, estrellando mi espalda contra la misma mientras esta vez Mimi ocupaba sus labios en mi cuello.

Y sus manos en mi…

—Mimi —susurré pasmado, intentando detenerla.

—Shh…

Recosté la cabeza contra la pared también, ahogando un gemido cuando su mano entró dentro de mi pantalón y envolvió esa parte de mí que no respondió de otra forma más que con una erección, hechizado por los movimientos sensuales de su mano y su lengua lamiendo mi cuello.

Antes de ir más lejos escuchamos otro grito de Taichi, haciendo que nos espabilemos y saltáramos del susto. Ella sacó su mano de mi pantalón y se rio traviesa, mientras yo agradecía la completa oscuridad.

—Vamos —susurró ella, volviendo a besarme para luego jalarme con ella por el pasillo.

Yo, por mi parte, jamás imaginé que adentrarme en una casa de terror con Mimi Tachikawa podía darme otra cosa más que un susto.

* * *

—No sé de dónde coño salió el del sombrero —se quejó Taichi, caminando al lado de Sora—. Casi lo golpeo.

—Menos mal que no lo hiciste. En lugar de un globo te hubiesen dado un par de esposas y a la policía por agresión.

Mimi y yo íbamos detrás de ellos, caminando tranquilamente mientras lo escuchábamos hablar.

La miré de reojo, y sus labios inflamados y sonrisa traviesa solo me recordaba lo que habíamos hecho en otros tres pasillos oscuros más. Anda, que tampoco violamos ninguna ley, pero sí puedo decir que hicimos cosas indebidas, sobre todo en una chica como Mimi, tan impecable y perfecta que jamás te imaginarías lo que haría con esa boca y manos en los lugares más inesperados.

Y desde que esa noche le confesé mis sentimientos lo nuestro ha sido así. Pasión desbordante. Apenas tenemos la oportunidad nos comemos vivos, como hace unos momentos, y como quizás lo hubiésemos hecho en mi casa de no habernos interrumpido. Sin embargo, internamente estaba agradecido por haber venido con ella al parque, pues gracias a ello me di cuenta que no importa el lugar y con quienes estemos, Mimi lo mejora todo.

—¡Hey, entremos a ese!

Sora señaló la rueda de la fortuna. Bien, podía con ello. Ya nos hemos montado antes, y aunque la última vez había sido con Taichi en una de nuestras disputas podría decir que lo disfruté. Es un entretenimiento sin adrenalina y sin zombies.

Al llegar nos íbamos a montar los cuatro juntos en un solo cubículo, pero en un impulso jalé a Mimi cuando ella pensaba seguir a los muchachos. Siguió mi señal sin chistar, y para el momento en que Tai y Sora estaban dentro del cubículo ya era tarde para que nos dijeran algo. Segundos después Mimi y yo ocupamos otro cubículo, y una vez a solas volví a suspirar relajado. Apreciaba haber venido con los chicos al parque, claro que sí, pero de pronto me entró ganas de estar a solas con ella de nuevo.

Con mi novia.

—Vaya, tenía tiempo que no me montaba aquí —dijo Mimi asomándose por la ventana del cubículo. Me senté a su lado, mientras sentíamos que empezaba a moverse todo y separarnos cada vez más del suelo.

Contemplamos la ciudad de Tokio por las ventanas del cubículo, pero luego terminé contemplándola a ella. Vestía unos pantalones con botas altas, y estaba bien abrigada con una chaqueta que combinaba con sus zapatos. Siempre combinaba su vestimenta como si fuera una modelo de pasarela, a veces con un estilo un tanto americano para mi gusto, pero que en ella quedaba simplemente encantador.

Sus cabellos sueltos y cayendo en ondas en su espalda me tentaron para alcanzar una de las puntas, acariciándola en completo silencio. Ella se percató de mis movimientos. Antes lo hacía escondidas, pero ahora ya no me avergonzaba anunciarme de esa forma. Dejó de mirar por la ventana y observó mis piernas de reojo, degustando mis caricias en su cabello. Al final subió la mirada y correspondió la mía. Algo tenía mi expresión que hizo que brillaran sus ojos, y que lamiera sus labios añorando más besos.

Volvimos a besarnos, y aunque esta vez no fuimos pecaminosos, fue un beso que alborotó todo mi interior, como siempre suele hacerlo toda ella.

Sus labios se alejaron de los míos, y volvió a mirarme intensamente con sus bonitos ojos color miel.

—Te amo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, ¿Había oído bien? Ella sonrió, y luego me dejó un suave beso en la nariz para retomar su vista hacia la ciudad, como si no quisiera presionarme para una respuesta.

Y fue en ese preciso instante en que ella se volvió vital para mi existencia.

—Yo también te amo, Mimi.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

Omg, este cap fue taaaan…Les digo que escribirlo fue increíble. Desde que empecé Encrypted quería un capítulo así, exclusivamente Mimato, y aunque les debo el Lime les puedo asegurar que la espera valdrá la pena, pues el Lime sí viene, y con todo, solo que not yet.

Anyway, ¿Qué les pareció? Uff estoy muy emocionada con el feedback de este Fic, de verdad, me alegro tanto de que les guste Encrypted. En cuanto a mis otras historias, Stepmom's Recipe está en edición, prácticamente he reescrito dos capítulos, así que hasta que no la termine como hice con Encrypted no actualizaré, ya que eso de desaparecerme de nuevo porque no tengo listos los caps me parece de mal gusto para ustedes. Quiero mejorar en ese aspecto.

Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar un comentario, que son super bien recibidos.

Es hora de responder a los Guest:

Lady Mimato: Honey, que me encanta que estés por estos lares, pues te recuerdo bien con Roommates y tus reviews me encantan. El Lime precioso viene, pero aún no. Lo que puedo prometerte es que valdrá la pena la espera. Y con respecto a lo que ocurrió entre estos dos, bueno, espero que estés en sintonía para los próximos capítulos. Gracias por tu rr y por leer mis historias, cariño, un besazo.

Berthy: Tu mente malvada se entiende con la mía, pues me gusta hacer sufrir a Matt, no por nada personal, pero atormentar su vida en mis Fics es mi pasión. Y supieras que amé especialmente a Kou en el capítulo anterior, me pareció el más maduro de todos. Hey, en cuanto a Stemom's Recipe, prometo que tan pronto esté listo actualizaré, pues también es un Fic que estimo mucho y que vale la pena concluir para su disfrute. Gracias por leer mis historias y por dejar un rr, guapa, que te digo que me dan una gracia de las buenas. Me reí con lo de "tarado Yamato".

Flor: ¡Hola, Flor! Bienvenida a Encrypted, me alegra muchísimo que mis historias sean suficiente motivo para animarte a leer Mimatos, me siento super halagada, ¡Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! Gracias por leer y por dejar un rr, es super bien recibido, ¡Un abrazo!

Atte.

Vai.


	12. 11: Encriptados

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: **_"Encriptados"_

_Capsize __– Big Black Delta_

* * *

**Mimi**

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, y estaba sintiéndome bastante orgullosa de la selección de vestuario cuando en eso la voz de mi madre resonó desde abajo.

—¡Mimi, tienes visita!

Sonreí contenta, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

No importa cuánto tiempo pase, todos los días se siente como si tuviéramos una semana de novios. Estoy loca por Yamato Ishida, en serio. Aquel chico callado y un tanto amargado resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que un caramelo por dentro. Era atento, y siempre estaba pendiente de mí. En frente de los demás seguía siendo un poco tímido, pero por suerte mi personalidad extrovertida lo compensaba, pues nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad para saltar a abrazarlo o robarle un beso, cosa que siempre lo ponía rojo.

Y, para ser franca, Matt era aún más guapo cuando se sonrojaba.

Al salir a paso rápido de mi habitación y bajar por las escaleras ya me imaginaba la silueta de Matt en la entrada, aguardando por mí como siempre, ¿Me habrá hecho caso y se puso algo blanco para hacer juego? Me encanta cuando lo hacía. No obstante, al llegar abajo, tal fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con que no era él quien aguardaba por mí.

—¡Oh, por Kami! —chillé al ver a mi pelimorada amiga en la estancia con una maleta al lado, con su sonrisa pícara y sus largos cabellos lisos cubriendo sus hombros—, ¡Miyako!

Las dos corrimos para abrazarnos, y tal fue mi emoción que casi lloro, ¡Hacían meses que no la veía! Desde que se mudó a Hokkaido es tan difícil verla como a Jou, y lo entiendo, por lo que fue una enorme sorpresa verla ahí, en mi casa, y con una maleta que no significaba otra cosa más que disponibilidad absoluta por unos cuantos días.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —dije al separarme, contemplándola. Estaba tan guapa como siempre, con sus largos cabellos purpuras que caían lisos y sus grandes lentes redondos que le daban estilo—, ¿Cómo no me dijiste que venías? Pude haberte ido a buscar.

—Era una sorpresa —en eso miró a mi mamá, que seguía a unos pasos de nosotras. Yo también lo hice, y entonces entendí.

Anda, que mi mamá también estaba detrás de esto.

—Mami, ¿Tú sabías?

—Cariño, Miyako es como una segunda hija para mí. Obvio que sabía —dijo divertida, batiendo una mezcla en un bol color rosa mientras nos sonreía.

Entonces recordé la salida, y que no faltaba mucho para que Yamato llegara.

—¡Ven, vamos! —le dije tomando su mano y jalándola—, Llegaste justo a tiempo.

—¿Para qué? —se quejó riendo, siguiendo mi paso por las escaleras. Fue en ese momento en que pareció percatarse de mi pinta—, Oye, ¿Tenías planes?

—Tenemos planes, bombón.

A mi amiga le había afectado un montón mi accidente, pero no había podido venir no porque no quisiera, sino porque de verdad no podía. Su abuela favorita al morir dejó su casa a cargo de su única heredera, la madre de Miyako, siendo esa la razón por la que se tuvieron que mudar a Hokkaido. Por suerte les iba de maravilla, pero ahora Miyako trabajaba con su madre, así que es de entenderse el por qué no había venido antes. No pude evitar enternecerme al saber que había buscado tiempo para estar conmigo.

Entramos a mi habitación, y de una me metí de cabeza a mi closet para conseguirle a mi amiga algo más apropiado para la salida. Vi de reojo como entraba y se tiraba en mi cama, relajándose.

—Ay, había olvidado lo deliciosa que es tu cama —entonces me miró curiosa—, ¿A dónde vamos?

—Quedé con los chicos para ir a un club a bailar, ¡Hasta Kou se animó a ir! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Ah, vaya.

Algo en su tono me resultó desconcertante. Me detuve en la búsqueda y volteé a verla.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo…Bueno, pensé que querrías charlar un rato, ya sabes, para ponernos al día.

—Miya, hablamos todos los días por teléfono —dije riendo, siguiendo con la búsqueda. Al final di con unos tacones que iban perfectos con los shorts que llevaba mi amiga.

Solo necesito una blusa que haga juego, a ver…

—Sí, pero…Es que hay algo que no te he dicho por teléfono.

Me di la vuelta con la blusa y los tacones, tendiéndoselos.

—¿Estás embarazada?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? —haciendo una mueca—, ¿Cómo puedo estar embarazada si Ken vive aquí?

—No lo sé, capaz conociste a alguien en Hokkaido —Miyako me lanzó una almohada, haciéndome reír—. Vale, vale, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

—Es sobre…Yamato.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa.

¿Sobre Matt?

—¿Qué pasa con Matt?

Nunca había visto a Miyako Inoue tan cortada para hablar.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de nada?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No, Miya. Ya te lo he dicho, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso de nuevo?

—Es que…No sé, no entiendo sus intenciones.

—¿Intenciones? —enarqué una ceja.

—Sí —suspiré, pero en lugar de prestarle toda mi atención regresé al espejo, asegurándome de que el vestido blanco ajustado que había elegido no se subiera—. Antes lo odiabas, Mimi.

—Pero ya no, ¿Vale? —respondí tajante.

Vi la expresión consternada de mi amiga a través del espejo, y me sentí mal.

—Sí, ciertamente ya no lo odias —continuó ella, mirándome con preocupación—. Pero había una razón por la que lo odiabas. Lo que pasa es que no sé si yo sea la mejor persona para decírtelo.

¿Qué?

Entonces mi mamá volvió a interrumpirnos, llamándonos desde abajo.

—¡Mimi, ya tu chico está aquí!

Miré hacia la puerta, sintiéndome de pronto ansiosa. Las palabras de Miyako habían hecho mella en mí y no sabía cómo reaccionar con tanto misterio, ¿Y cómo es eso de que ella no podía decírmelo? ¿Sino ella, quién?

Volví a mirarla, queriendo decir algo, pero mi mamá no tardó en volver a llamarme, haciéndome salir de mi estupor.

—Sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar —dije de forma cortante.

Estaba molesta con ella, ¿Cómo podía soltarme aquello justo ahora?

¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Al bajar las escaleras Yamato aguardaba por mí con una pinta que alborotó la colección de mariposas que tenía en el estómago. Su gusto por el color negro al principio me cansaba, pero hoy particularmente se veía increíble, pues había combinado una franela blanca con su chaqueta de cuero negra favorita.

Tan guapo, que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Él me miró con sorpresa, y también pude denotar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me mordí los labios y me acerqué a él, tomando su mano.

—Hola.

—Hola, hermosa.

Sonreí, avergonzada y complacida con aquel apodo.

Fue como si nadie más hubiera allí, solo él y yo, mirándonos el uno al otro con tantas palabras silenciadas por nuestras emociones. No obstante, unos segundos después se percató de la presencia de mi amiga, a quien miró con real sorpresa.

—¿Miyako?

—Hola, Yamato —saludó con renuencia.

Me cayó fatal que haya sido tan fría, pues sabía bien que Miyako no era así.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—No hace mucho.

Silencio.

Bien, era hora de intervenir.

—Y se quedará un par de días, ¿Verdad que sí? —Miyako puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió vencida—. Ya sabía yo que ella no podía vivir sin mí tanto tiempo.

—Que me regreso a Hokkaido, ¿Eh?

—No lo harás.

—Mimi, hija, ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Miré hacia la cocina, no muy segura si irme y dejar a estos dos solos.

—Voy —miré a Miyako con una advertencia muda, y corrí prácticamente hasta la cocina.

Mi mamá necesitaba que le alcanzara algo, con lo bajita que es, pequeño detalle que no heredé de ella, pues la altura que tengo venía de mi padre, que era un poco más alto. Me habrá tomado un minuto o dos, no lo sé, pero al despedirme de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y regresar con los muchachos me encontré con un aire bastante tenso que podía cortarse con cuchillo.

¿Qué rayos les pasó?

—¿Listos?

La expresión de Yamato estaba diferente. Serio, muy serio, casi pálido y con una mirada intensa, fue el primero en salir, sin siquiera voltear a mirarme o tomar mi mano. Luego miré a Miyako sin entender lo que había ocurrido, pero mi amiga en lugar de darme explicaciones salió detrás de mi novio, y no me quedó de otra que seguirles.

Y luego, todo fue decayendo.

* * *

La música alta hacía que nuestras conversaciones fueran casi gritadas, y algún que otro trago encima nos hizo tan patosos que, a pesar de no escuchar lo que nos decíamos, seguíamos hablando, cambiando de tema como se cambia de ropa interior.

En este momento Sora estaba siendo abrazada por Tai, quien de pronto pareció recordar a su novia y la rodeó con un brazo fuerte y así enterrar un beso en sus cabellos. Me pareció tan encantadora la escena que sonreí gustosa, complacida del amor que se profesaban los dos. Sora siempre fue tan madura, tan mujer, y Taichi tan niño y divertido que se complementaban perfectamente.

Por otro lado, noté como Hikari se sentaba en las piernas de Tk para luego depositarle un beso en su mejilla, mientras conversaban animadamente con Koushirou, y al lado de este tanto Miyako como Ken también formaban parte de la conversación, aunque ya mi querida amiga estaba tan patosa por el alcohol que te hacía reír.

Y yo...

Miré hacia mi lado, más específicamente hacia Yamato, notando como seguía mirando su celular.

Desde que habíamos llegado era así. Mejor dicho, desde que salimos de mi casa se comportaba tan indiferente que era como si hubiese venido sola. Sabía que algo había pasado, más no terminaba de decirme o nos interrumpían. Estaba tan confundida, ¿Acaso he hecho algo que le molestara?

Ya iba a insistirle de nuevo, cuando en eso siento que alguien se me acerca y toma mi mano.

—¡Eh, Mimi, vamos a bailar!

Hikari parecía emocionada, y tanto Tk como Sora y Tai se unieron al plan. Automáticamente miré a Yamato para que nos acompañara, pero su cara de que alguien se murió fue toda respuesta.

—No me apetece en este momento, lo siento.

Decepcionada, al final me fui sola con los chicos a bailar en la pista. Al principio me sentí mal, sí, pero Tk fue el responsable de que volviera a sonreír, cuando con Hikari me agarraron entre los dos para bailar juntos los tres, mientras Sora y Tai bailaban más como pareja. Estuvimos bailando un par de canciones, y solo me separé de ellos unos segundos cuando el coro me inspiró, craso error, pues un chico se había aproximado por detrás y colocado su mano en mi cintura.

—¿Estás sola, preciosa?

Me mordí el labio, buscando con la mirada a mi novio, pero cuando lo vi estaba con el rostro enterrado en las manos. No me estaba viendo en lo absoluto, y haber adoptado aquella posición solo despertaba aún más la sospecha en mí de que algo malo ocurría.

—¡Está conmigo! —Tk salió a mi rescate rodeando mis hombros con un brazo, aproximándome a él. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero con ese gesto descubrí que mi pequeño y adorable cuñado era en realidad un hombre, y más alto que yo.

El chico iba a insistir, pero Tai entonces apareció en su campo visual, colocándose del otro lado. Anda, que dos semejantes hombres se te encaren así es motivo suficiente para salir huyendo. Por suerte, el idiota no tardó en darse la vuelta y desaparecer, y en ese instante me sentí super a gusto de tener a un amigo como Tai y a un cuñado como Takeru.

Tomamos aquel pequeño suceso como un break para descansar, regresando con los demás chicos. Al llegar con ellos no pude evitar enfadarme con Yamato, sintiendo que no me prestaba atención. Un idiota se me había insinuado y él ni se daba por enterado, si no fuera por los chicos seguro seguiría siendo acosada, ¿Cómo puede ser tan desconsiderado y olvidarse de mí?

—Hey, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué no fue aquí el mismo lugar donde Mimi le lanzó su trago a Yamato?

Sora le dio un golpe en el brazo a Taichi, regañándolo.

—Y ahora mírense, ¿Quién hubiese dicho que terminarían juntos? —intentó arreglarlo.

Volteé a ver a Matt, buscando algún tipo de reacción de su parte al comentario de Tai, pero al ver que seguía sumido en su miseria supe que esto no podía seguir así, y que ya no quería seguir haciéndome la tonta.

—Matt, ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

Él finalmente correspondió mi mirada, acercándose luego a mi oído para susurrarme con voz ronca.

—Mimi, necesitamos hablar.

Uff.

Aquella frase solo podía significar una cosa.

Me alejé de él para mirar su rostro y así descifrar qué demonios podría querer hablar conmigo, ¿Piensa terminarme? ¿De la nada? Empecé a maquinar velozmente en mi cabeza los últimos días, recordando cada suceso a su lado mientras buscaba algún tipo de evidencia para justificar que quiera romper conmigo, ¿Acaso fue por la tonta discusión que tuvimos hace una semana sobre qué película ver? Estaba a punto de venirme el período, estaba irritada. Eso no puede ser un motivo para terminar, ¿No?

No obstante, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo el chillido de Hikari hizo que ambos volteáramos a verla, y encontrar a la hermanita de mi amigo cargando de un brazo a Miyako, y el otro brazo era sostenido por Ken, su novio.

Inmediatamente salté hacia ellos.

—Tiene ganas de vomitar —me dijo Ken, un poco preocupado.

Vaya, aquello me agarró fuera de base, ¿Tan mal estaba mi amiga?

—Vale —dije mirando ahora a Sora. Si vamos al baño de chicas Ken no podrá entrar con nosotras, así que necesitaremos ayuda.

Mi amiga entendió rápidamente el mensaje y saltó a nuestro rescate, adelantándose. Yo sustituí a Hikari por tener más fuerza que ella, cargando a Miyako con ayuda de Ken. La pequeña Yagami nos hizo camino hasta el baño, donde una fila de dos chicas aguardaba afuera además de Sora, por fortuna al ver el estado deplorable de Miyako nos permitieron entrar primero sin problema, y menos mal, porque mi amiga no paraba de decir que iba a vomitar. Fue cuando Ken se separó de nosotras y Sora sustituyó su lugar, entrando las cuatro al baño para luego seguir a Hikari hasta un cubículo disponible.

Tomé el largo cabello de Miyako, sosteniéndola junto con Sora mientras veíamos como vomitaba todo en el inodoro.

Había olvidado lo mala que era ella con el alcohol.

—Shh, ya pasará —le decía Hikari mientras le acariciaba la espalda con cariño.

—¿Será mejor irnos? —preguntó Sora mirándola con preocupación.

—N-No hace…falta —dijo Miyako para luego hacer otra arcada. El olor a vomito me hizo elevar la cabeza. Por más que quiera a mi amiga no podía tolerar ese olor.

Pobre.

—Eso es —animó Hikari apenas Miyako dejó de vomitar y se sentara en el piso. Tuve que chillarle para que volviera a pararse, con lo asqueroso que estaba el suelo—. Ven, vamos a lavarnos la cara.

—Mimi.

—Dime, cariño.

No la miré. Estaba más concentrada en llegar hasta el lavamanos sin caernos. Sora ya había abierto el grifo y preparado el área para nuestra llegada.

—No puedo seguir así —dijo entonces de forma graciosa, y las tres nos miramos divertidas.

—Ya, es que siempre se te ha dado muy mal el beber, Miya.

—No —negando torpemente con la cabeza—. No puedo seguir ocultándote la verdad.

Hikari me miró confundida, y apenas habíamos alcanzado los lavamanos me coloqué en frente de mi amiga.

—¿De qué hablas? —sin que la sonrisa abandonara mi rostro.

—En aquel momento te prometí que no le diría nadie, pero no es justo…para ti… —tomando mi hombro para sostenerse—. Yamato es un patán.

Ahí vamos de nuevo.

—Miyako, estás borracha.

Sora se rio mientras Hikari le tendía papel para limpiarse la cara.

—Podrías decir que es un antipático.

—No —continuó, ignorando el comentario de Sora y empujando el papel de su cara— ¡Es un patán! Está haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

—A ver, Miyako, ¿Qué te ha hecho Matt? Por Kami —Sora se exasperó, tomando el papel de las manos de Hikari y limpiándole ella misma el rostro.

—¡Que se aprovechó de Mimi cuando estaba ebria y se acostó con ella!

Me quedé fría.

No dijimos nada por unos segundos, e incluso Hikari y Sora me miraron estupefactas.

¿Qué?

—Miyako —dije con voz cortada, mirándola con seriedad—, ¿De dónde sacaste semejante cosa?

—Tú me lo contaste —abatida—. Fue en el cumpleaños número 18 de Tai.

Entonces abrí los ojos de par en par. Eso fue hace añales, ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Además, era imposible que Matt y yo nos hayamos acostado en aquel entonces. Tengo 21 años, y hace un año terminé con Kouji, quien fue mi novio por dos años y quien…fue mi primera vez, ¿No? Es imposible lo que dice Miyako.

Al menos que…no lo recuerde, como todo lo que incluye a Matt, y que él tenga miedo de decirme la verdad.

Agarré a Miyako por el brazo, sintiendo desesperación. En ese instante recordé una conversación telefónica que tuve con ella apenas Yamato y yo nos hicimos novios. No había entendido por qué me preguntó si recordaba el cumpleaños número 18 de Taichi, y simplemente no me explicó nada.

Supongo que aguardaba por este momento para decírmelo en persona.

—Miya, explícate —sintiendo como la voz se me cortaba de los nervios—, ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Yamato estaba enamorado de Sora —mi amiga de cabellos rojizos se llevó la mano al pecho, dando un paso atrás y mirando atónita a Miyako—. Pero ella y Tai se hicieron novios y…Pues, Matt se aprovechó de que estabas borracha…Y se acostó contigo por despecho.

—¡Miyako! —Hikari se colocó a mi lado, encarando también a mi amiga—, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—¡Mimi me lo confesó!

—Por Kami —se espantó Sora, incrédula—. ¡Yamato jamás haría algo así!

—¡Pregúntenle a él, entonces!

—¡Basta!

Hikari y Sora me miraban consternadas, a la espera, pero yo había dado dos pasos hacia atrás apenas les grité, intentando entender lo que decía Miyako. Empecé a navegar en las profundidades de mi mente, buscando, escarbando, pero solo me venían destellos que terminaban por darme pinchazos en la sien.

No podía recordar, ¡No podía recordar!

Pero había algo que recordar…

—Lo siento —dijo Miyako, mirándome con dolor—. No querías crear drama, por eso te callaste, pero yo no puedo seguir callada mientras él se aprovecha de nuevo de ti. Todos sabemos que sigue enamorado de Sora y que te está usando para olvidarla.

No.

—Mientes.

—No estoy mintiendo, ¡Jamás te mentiría con algo así!

—¡Mientes! —le chillé sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer mi rostro, tal como ella en ese instante.

—Mimi, cálmate. Seguro hay una explicación.

Miré a Sora, y entonces entendí qué debía hacer.

Salí del baño como si el diablo me persiguiera, y atravesé la pista tan bruscamente que a más de uno tuve que empujar. Estaba tan enfocada en llegar hasta él que no me importaba tumbarle el trago a algún que otro imbécil.

Tan pronto llegué hasta los muchachos lo primero que hice fue buscarlo.

Pero no estaba.

—¡Mimi!

Tai se había levantado para acercarse a mí. Al ver mi expresión fue inmediata su preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Dónde está Matt?

—Afuera, fumando.

No le dije nada más y me alejé de allí, escuchándolo llamarme entre gritos. Corrí histérica hasta las afueras del club, sintiendo como el corazón me latía a mil por hora, llenándome de ansiedad en cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Afuera, a varios metros de la entrada y bajo un farol, estaba él. Miraba el suelo distraído mientras le daba unos toques a su cigarrillo para botar las cenizas. Me quedé un instante congelada en donde estaba, contemplándolo. Estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de él que por un momento quise seguir como si nada, y fingir que lo que me había dicho Miyako había sido mi imaginación.

Pero los destellos volvieron, junto con los pinchazos. Un quejido salió de mí por el dolor, y eso fue lo que hizo que Yamato Ishida finalmente notara mi presencia, alarmándolo.

Unos segundos después ya estaba a mi lado.

—Mimi, ¿Estás bien?

Me apreté la frente, intentando calmar el dolor.

—Hey, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Miyako te dijo que me dijeras la verdad antes de venir al club, ¿Cierto? —él no respondió, y sentí como su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Subí mi mirada y alejé mis manos de mi cabeza, descubriendo su pálida expresión—. Por eso estabas tan distante conmigo, porque no sabías cómo hacerlo.

—Mimi…

—Miyako dijo que te aprovechaste de mí en el cumpleaños de Tai.

—Puedo explicarlo.

—Estaba ebria…y aún así te acostaste conmigo.

Los destellos volvieron, y me tambaleé por un repentino mareo.

—Mimi —me sostuvo del brazo —, ¿Estás bien?

Lo empujé.

—¿Cómo pudiste?

—Escucha —parecía desesperado—. Yo…también estaba ebrio, y era un adolescente, Mimi. No sabía lo que hacía.

—Fue mi primera vez, ¡Te llevaste mi primera vez de la forma más cruel posible!

—Mimi, espera…De verdad no quise…—Yamato desvió la mirada, dolido. Al no terminar aquella frase supe que de verdad me había hecho daño.

—Por eso te odiaba —dije en un hilo de voz, entendiendo todo—. Recuerdo que ese día Sora y Tai nos dijeron que eran novios, ¿Estabas tan dolido que te desquitaste conmigo?

—Por favor, Mimi…

—Y todo este tiempo…haciéndome creer que había sido una bruja contigo, cuando fuiste tú quien me hizo daño —me mordí los labios, conteniendo otro llanto—. Me usaste, Matt, y me engañaste, ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? Y, ¿Para qué? —lo miré con profundo dolor—, ¿Acaso me estás utilizando para olvidar a Sora?

Yamato intentó acercarse a mí otra vez, pero volví a empujarlo, sintiéndome completamente vacía por dentro. Ya para ese instante los chicos aparecieron uno detrás del otro, pero estaba tan absorta en mi dolor que no me percaté cuando Hikari se abalanzó hacia mí, sosteniéndome como si me fuera a caer. Escuché gritos. Ken cargaba a Miyako, y Taichi había tomado por la chaqueta a Yamato de forma amenazante, mientras Sora y TK intentaban tranquilizarlos.

Sus voces hacían eco en mi cabeza, entrelazándose con la música del club y los recuerdos que intentaban resurgir.

Recuerdos encriptados que no quería que volvieran.

Lo último que vi antes de montarme en el taxi fue a Yamato en suelo agarrándose la barbilla, y Sora jalando a Taichi. Para el momento en que estaba sentada en el taxi con Miyako a mi lado y Hikari al otro me di cuenta de que las lágrimas seguían recorriendo mis mejillas, bañando mi rostro de un sabor salado que solo evidenciaba lo humillada que me sentía.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

Vale, empezó el drama, ¿Qué coño serían mis Long Fics sin drama?

Ahora bien, seguro deben tener un montón de dudas, pero no se preocupen, en los siguientes dos capítulos todo se aclarará. Solo que, bueno, nuestros protagonistas sufrirán un poco.

Lo que sí aviso es que el siguiente capítulo tendrá material que puede ser ofensivo para algunos lectores. No puedo dar mucho detalle ahora, pero el día que actualice dejaré una advertencia más detallada para prevenirlos.

Solo me resta decir que muchísimas gracias por leer y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review. Espero que el curso que esté tomando esta historia no sea motivo suficiente para alejarlos de su lectura.

Un muackata y espero que todos estén bien.

Atte.

Vai.


	13. 12: Manos sucias

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**

El siguiente capítulo contiene material que puede ser ofensivo para algunos lectores.

Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: **_"Manos sucias"_

_The Amazons - Mother_

* * *

**Yamato**

Le di otra calada a mi cigarrillo consciente del aire taciturno que debe rodearme en ese momento. Podía escuchar las voces de mis amigos dentro del departamento, completamente ignorantes de mi nuevo vicio, insensato y al mismo tiempo necesario, y el cual he mantenido en secreto desde hace tres semanas para evitar sus prejuicios. Por supuesto, sabía que fumar era malo. Da cáncer en los pulmones y te pone los dientes feos, por no decir el aliento a alquitrán que me transporta a mi niñez, cuando mi papá se la pasaba con un cigarrillo en la boca, no obstante, no es como si vaya a fumar toda la vida, pues solo lo hago cuando estoy muy ansioso o estresado…

…Como ahora.

Mi mente no paraba de analizar lo que sentía. Desde hace un buen me gustaba Sora, desde niño, pero ahora mis sentimientos son mucho más fuertes que un simple encaprichamiento infantil. Ya no podía seguir escondiéndolo. Y no estaba seguro de si ella podría sentir lo mismo por mí, pues me trataba exactamente igual que como trata a Taichi, y sabía que él también tenía sentimientos por ella. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que no podía seguir de brazos cruzados mientras existía la posibilidad de que Tai se me adelante.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, pero mañana no, y mañana puede ser un buen día para acabar con esta angustia y dar el primer paso de una vez por todas.

Iba a darle otra calada a mi cigarrillo cuando en eso escuché unos pasos aproximarse por el pasillo. Ahí recostado contra el muro que me separaba de una caída peligrosa de seis metros, volteé a mi derecha esperando encontrar algún vecino, después de todo estaba fuera del departamento comiendo moscas, no obstante, tal fue mi sorpresa al notar a Mimi Tachikawa a unos metros, mirándome con la misma sorpresa que la mía y con un gran regalo en sus brazos, probablemente para Tai.

—H—Hola.

—Hey —dije distraído, pero entonces me percaté de que aún tenía el cigarrillo en mi mano. Maldición, se supone que nadie debe saberlo o si no me caerá la bronca. Traté de fingir, pero al tirarlo a la calle sin siquiera apagarlo no solo me dejó en evidencia, sino también quedé como un imbécil—. Ahm…Por favor, no le digas a los muchachos que…

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

Parpadeé un par de veces.

—Desde ayer —mentí.

Vi como Mimi miró el suelo, y no sé, me pareció ver una expresión en ella que despertó mi curiosidad, ¿Acaso parecía decepcionada?

Seguramente les dirá a los chicos, y debo de convencerla de que no lo haga. Si Sora se entera seguro se acabarían todas mis posibilidades.

Vamos, vamos, algún tema de conversación debe haber, ¿Hablo sobre el clima?

Tragué en seco, apoyándome con un brazo en el muro para luego encarar a Mimi. Sus cabellos castaños tienen el mismo peinado de cuando tenía 14 años, cuando vivía en USA, solo que esta vez no era de un inquietante color rosado sino de su castaño natural. Eso sí, algunos mechones rosas resaltaban en él. Por suerte ya no tenía esas estrellitas en el cabello. Nunca se lo dije, pero siempre me pareció infantil.

Vale, si quería un poco de empatía por su parte no podía criticarle el cabello, así que pensemos en otro tópico.

Miré el regalo.

—Es enorme, ¿Qué le compraste?

Ella miró la caja que tenía en manos. El enorme laso tapaba parcialmente su rostro.

—Es una tarta —enarqué una ceja—. Tiene forma de pelota de football.

Cierto que Mimi ahora le dio por hacer postres.

No estaba seguro de si a mi mejor amigo podría gustarle, considerando que ya no tenía 10 años, pero preferí guardarme mi opinión y así no arruinar mi intento por empatizar con Tachikawa.

Lo que me pareció extraño es que Mimi no se movió de su lugar. A ver, normalmente nos saludamos y cada quién por su lado, por eso me sorprendía que siguiera allí, a un par de metros de mí. Me sentí incómodo por tener que pensar en otro tema de conversación, hasta un poco frustrado, pues no teníamos una estrecha relación como para conversar fluidamente. Además de que, bueno, Mimi siempre me ha parecido una chica superficial y odiosa.

No obstante, está claro que los chicos la adoran, tanto que no podía evitar preguntarme, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que adoran de ella?

—Matt.

Tuve que salir de mi cabeza para volver a la realidad cuando escuché su voz. Mimi seguía en el mismo lugar, solo que esta vez me observaba de una forma que no había visto nunca antes. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y dio un par de pasos hasta mí, decidida.

—Necesito…Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—Claro —miré por un instante la puerta del departamento, escuchando la voz de Taichi recriminarle algo a Koushirou—. Dime.

—Yo…

Me quedé a la espera de que continuara, pero pronto la descubrí batallar consigo misma para seguir hablando, cosa que me desconcertó realmente. A decir verdad, hace unos días Tachikawa me había dicho que quería hablar conmigo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Miyako.

—Tú me…

—¡Hey!

La puerta siendo abierta interrumpió de una forma tan brusca las palabras de Mimi que la hizo saltar del puro susto. Taichi sonreía de oreja a oreja, y luego detrás de él apareció Sora. Ambos al ver a Mimi se emocionaron al instante.

Por un momento creí que ella se me iba a declarar, o al menos es lo que puede concluirse a juzgar el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y su expresión abatida. Pero no lo creí imposible, pues Mimi y yo nunca hablamos, ¿Cómo podría gustarle? Y de igual forma no era una situación agradable, pues me gustaba Sora, y no podría corresponder los sentimientos de Tachikawa por eso.

Tai entonces se abalanzó hacia Mimi, abrazándola por encima de la caja con la tarta. Cada vez que estos dos se veían era lo mismo de siempre.

—¡Viniste!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tai! —Mimi le tendió el regalo con una enorme sonrisa. Pude percatarme de que no estaba siendo del todo genuina, evitando a toda costa mirarme.

—¡Wow, es enorme! —dijo el Yagami tomando el regalo de sus manos—, No me digas que es una tarta en forma de pelota de Football.

—De chocolate.

—¡Mimi, eres lo máximo! ¡Gracias!

Enarqué una ceja.

Vale, mi amigo seguía siendo un crío.

—Vengan, vamos a jugar un partido de cartas —Tai tomó la mano de Mimi sin dudarlo y la jaló hacia el departamento, dejándome afuera como si de repente no existiera—, ¡Eh, chicos, adivinen quién llegó!

—¡Holaaaa!

—¡Hola, Mimi!

Observé aquel intercambio breve de saludos hasta que desaparecieron de mi campo visual, pues alguien más había atraído mi atención. La puerta seguía abierta y Sora estaba recostada contra esta con expresión divertida, viendo lo mismo que yo hace unos instantes. Tan pronto como Mimi y Tai se integraron al grupo contemplé como Sora volteó a verme con una sonrisa, con sus cabellos rojizos encuadrando su rostro como una pintura renacentista.

—¿Entras?

Salí de mi estupor, para luego asentir y acercarme a ella.

—Claro.

* * *

—¡Estás haciendo trampa!

—Claro que no.

Nuestras voces patosas resonaron en la estancia junto con las risas de los demás. Yo no estaba haciendo trampa, pero Tai estaba tan convencido de lo contrario que con cada victoria mía nos enfrascábamos en la misma discusión.

Sin embargo, era Sora quien ocupaba la mayor parte de mi atención. Y más cuando estaba más callada de lo normal. Se reía y bebía como todos, pero no ha regañado a Tai en toda la noche, lo cual me parece extraño, y por alguna razón evadía mi mirada.

Un ronquido de Jou hizo que nos partiéramos de la risa. Estaba con la boca abierta y la cabeza completamente sobre el respaldar. Koushirou y yo nos miramos y mi pelirrojo amigo no tardó en darle un pequeño empujón, a ver si reaccionaba, sin éxito.

—Está en el quinto sueño.

—Pobrecito. Se trasnochó por un examen.

—Déjenlo dormir, si se despierta seguro esconderá la botella de ron.

Tk entonces iba a agarrar mi trago, y antes de que pudiera hacerlo lo alcancé yo primero, alejándolo de sus manos.

—Oye…

—Olvídalo.

Hikari le ofreció un pedazo de tarta con el tenedor que mi hermano no pudo rechazar, abriendo la boca como el niño que es y aceptando el bocado. Los vi de forma divertida mientras me preguntaba cuando carrizos se animarán a estar juntos, sabiendo que se han gustado desde que son niños.

—Tai, por ahí dicen que quien anda mal en el juego anda bien en el amor —dijo entonces Mimi risueña—, ¿Es posible que tengas novia y no lo sepamos?

—Vaya, vaya —continuó la pequeña Yagami la broma—, ¿Quién podría ser?

—¿De qué hablan? —Taichi agarró su trago y señaló a las chicas con él—. No ando mal en el juego.

—Oh, no ha negado que anda bien en el amor —Hikari empezó a reírse, dándole otro bocado al pedazo de tarta junto con Takeru.

—Yo creo que anda mal en el juego y mal en el amor —solté yo con una sonrisa socarrona. Las victorias continuas han sido un incentivo para que mi ego se sienta bastante bien, por lo que aproveché la oportunidad para divertirme a costa de mi mejor amigo—. Tranquilo, Tai, de regalo de cumpleaños te dejaré ganar a la próxima.

—Serás…

—Tai, ¿Es muy bonita tu novia? —Mimi se mordió los labios cuando Sora le dio un leve empujón. Era evidente la influencia de alcohol en su voz, más patosa que la nuestra. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que veía a Mimi Tachikawa beber—. Vamos, ¡Que queremos saber!

—¡Tai tiene novia, Tai tiene novia!

—Kari, ¿Acaso tienes ocho años? —Taichi volvió a tomar las cartas para mezclarlas. Estaba cabreado—. Déjense de tonterías.

Vaya, ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así tan de repente?

Al menos que…

—Taichi Yagami, ¿Tienes novia? —pregunté incrédulo.

—¡Anda! ¿Tú también?

No pude evitar mirarlo con sorpresa. Se había puesto realmente rojo, poniéndose en evidencia. Dicho descubrimiento hizo que empezara a sacar conjeturas, una detrás de otra, ya que sabía bien sobre los sentimientos de mi mejor amigo sobre Sora, además de que jamás había oído hablar de otra chica de su boca. Entonces dejé de mirarlo a él para luego mirarla a ella, y fue cuando todo tuvo sentido. Sora estaba igual de sonrojada y tan incómoda como Taichi por las bromas de nuestros amigos.

El sonrojo de ambos que ha pasado desapercibido para el resto de los chicos, su clara incomodidad por la infantil broma, e incluso su renuencia a continuarla…Todo encajó como las piezas de un rompecabezas cuando recordé que, antes de venir a la reunión, le había dicho a Sora para ir a buscarla y así llegar juntos a la casa de los Yagami. Ella se negó alegando que debía hacer algo. Me pareció un poco extraño, sí, pero no le di importancia.

Jamás imaginé que finalmente Taichi Yagami daría el primer paso

¿Es posible que Sora…?

—¡Vale, vale! —bufó Tai, cansado con las burlas—. Ustedes ganan. Sí, tengo novia, pero no les diré quién es porque me tienen hasta los huevos y…

—Soy yo.

Sora dijo aquello con un hilo de voz que me atravesó sin piedad.

Maldición.

Entonces todos guardamos silencio y miramos a Sora con real asombro. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que todos finalmente reaccionaran a la noticia. Escuché sus réplicas y felicitaciones como voces de fondo, como si poco a poco estuviera metiéndome en un pozo de agua. Sentí como mi cuerpo era pegado con cemento a la silla, vulnerable, y con un vacío y unas nauseas repentinas que removieron todo el licor y la tarta en mi estómago.

A diferencia de los chicos, no dije nada. Solo pude mirar a Sora con dolor, encontrando entonces aquellos avellanados ojos color caoba sobre mí, con una mirada llena de significado que solo yo, Yamato Ishida, pude leer.

Tai dio el primer paso, pero ella había esperado que yo lo diera primero.

—Esto merece un brindis —alegó Hikari.

—Eh, Kari, nada de brindis para ti. Tú no puedes beber.

—Ay, hermano. Papá y mamá no están, no se van a enterar.

—Y como lleguen mañana del viaje y te huelan la boca me van a caer a patadas. Olvídalo.

—¡Salud! —brindó Mimi. Vi como cayó un poco de su trago sobre Sora, que gracias a ello fue que pude despegar mis ojos sobre ella y volver a la realidad. Debía disimular mi incomodidad. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Tai, no podía ser yo quien arruinara la noche—, ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Taichi y felicidades por la próxima boda!

—¿Boda? ¿Qué boda?

Me están jodiendo.

—Mimi, por Kami —Sora se dio una palmada en la frente—. Déjate de tonterías.

—Eh, hermano, ¿Dónde estás? —Takeru pasó una mano en frente de mi cara, buscando mi atención.

Lo miré, y como si fuéramos hermanos siameses hubo una muda comunicación entre nosotros. Entonces su expresión cambió con una capa de entendimiento que hizo que me sintiera aún peor.

—Oh…

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tai!

Todos alzaron sus tragos y brindaron, incluyéndome, un poco abstraído, pero al menos presente. Fue gracias a Tk que no dejé en evidencia ante los demás sobre mi desgracia mental. Sí, ciertamente había perdido mi oportunidad con Sora, pero al ver el trago que tenía en mis manos descubrí algo.

Al menos tenía como ahogar mis penas por esta noche.

* * *

Todo me daba vueltas.

Y no era nada más yo, también Taichi estaba en un estado tan lamentable que apenas se podía poner en pie. Era la primera vez que bebíamos como si no hubiera un mañana, y al no tener supervisión adulta ya se podrán imaginar. Koushirou era otro ebrio más, pero no porque haya bebido mucho, sino porque se le da mal el beber. Ahora estaba casi igual que Jou, a punto de dormirse.

El alcohol hizo que me olvidara de todas las mierdas, de Sora y Tai. Finalmente la estaba pasando bien y todo porque estaba anestesiado por el ron. No obstante, Tai tomó la mano de Sora justo cuando ella se había levantado y la jaló hacia él, haciéndola caer en sus brazos. Era la primera demostración de afecto que hacían en público, y fue una bala en el pecho.

Necesitaba más ron.

Me levanté con intenciones de servirme otro trago. La botella estaba cerca de Jou, quien seguía noqueado. Cuando intenté alcanzarla no pude evitar tropezarme con el pie de Koushirou e irme de boca al suelo. Justamente TK me atajó en el aire y detuvo el bochorno.

—Hermano, ¿Estás bien?

—Perdón, quería servirme otro…Joder, se me botó el trago.

Tk negó con la cabeza, ayudándome a levantarme para luego colocar mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Creo que es hora de que te acuestes.

—¡Eh, no te lo lleves!

La voz de Tai sonó más patosa que nunca.

—Pero quiero otro trago.

—Vale, vale, yo te lo llevo —dijo mi hermano guiándome por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Tai—. Primera vez que te veo así.

—Oye, TK, ¿Estás haciendo ejercicio? —bromeé al ver cómo me sostenía sin problema. Le intenté agarrar el brazo para probar su musculatura. Él se sacudió antes de que lo hiciera.

—Por Kami, Matt.

Una vez dentro de la recámara, Takeru no tardó en acostarme en la cama de Taichi.

—Son las tres de la mañana. Vas a tener que quedarte a dormir aquí —alegó mientras me quitaba los zapatos—. Si papá te ve llegar así a casa te mata.

—Tengo 18 años. Que se vaya a cagar.

Tk puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oye —le llamé, acomodándome para verlo—, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Hikari que te gusta?

La lengua se me enredó mientras formulaba aquello, y ahora acostado sentía que todo me daba más y más vueltas. Sin embargo, vi como mi hermano se puso rojo como un tomate y miró hacia atrás temiendo que alguien más haya escuchado.

—Calla, ¡Puede escucharte! —imposible, pues la música del salón ya era una muralla sónica entre nosotros y ellos— Estás borracho. Duérmete.

—Hermano —reí—. Si no haces algo pronto probablemente perderás tu oportunidad, como yo.

Él ladeó la cabeza, y entendió que mi estado de mierda se debía a un rotundo e inesperado despecho. Me miró con lástima, tendiendo su mano hasta mi tobillo mientras se sentaba.

—Lo lamento, hermano.

No dijo nada más. Escuchamos como Kari lo llamaba desde el salón, haciendo que lo mire de reojo. Tk no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Kari te llamó.

—Lo sé, pero no te voy a dejar solo.

Aquello hizo que me conmoviera. No estoy acostumbrado a que Takeru cuide de mí, soy yo quien normalmente cuida de él, lo cual me hizo entender que estaba creciendo más y más.

—Tranquilo, no me ahogaré con mi propio vómito.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, mirando luego la puerta con duda.

—Anda, no seas terco —le empujé con el pie, sacándolo de la cama—. Estaré bien. Ve con ella.

Aún no estaba convencido, pero terminó por asentir y salir de la habitación. Luego, sin saber cuánto tiempo habría pasado, intenté dormir, sin éxito, pues las náuseas persistieron y la cabeza me daba cada vez más vueltas. El estar acostado era peor, así que me incorporé un poco, meditando si salía a vomitar o no.

A pesar de que lo había dicho en son de broma, había visto una noticia donde una chica se ahogó con su propio vómito y temí que me ocurriera lo mismo.

Y…Lo de ahogar las penas es una mentira. Las muy malditas habían aprendido a nadar y ahora no solo estaba borracho, sino también deprimido. De nada me sirvió tomarme casi una botella completa de ron. Y lo peor de todo es que dejé en evidencia mi estado ante Sora, ¿Qué podría estar pensando de mí ahora?

¿Y qué podría importarme eso en este momento, cuando es novia de Tai?

¡Maldición!

Las ganas de vomitar crecieron, y si no hubiese sido por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y dejando entrar el alto volumen de la música del salón probablemente hubiese terminado vomitando todo en el suelo.

Me contuve, pero no miré hacia el umbral creyendo que podría ser mi hermano.

—Eres terco como papá —le dije con fastidio.

Sin embargo, abrí los ojos de golpe al ver una figura femenina en la puerta, ya cerrada. Intenté enfocar bien con la mirada, pero la recámara estaba a oscuras y, para mi desgracia, era como estar dentro de una lavadora, dando vueltas y vueltas, por lo que no podía concentrarme.

—¿Sora?

Sentí como se me aceleraba el corazón.

—No.

No, definitivamente no lo era.

No pude evitar decepcionarme cuando noté unos cabellos castaños y una vestimenta un tanto excéntrica una vez que pude enfocar la vista. Sí, cuando reconocí a Mimi Tachikawa la decepción me golpeó con fuerza, pero acompañado de una palmadita llena de sorpresa, pues no entendía qué demonios podría estar haciendo Mimi aquí. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Tachikawa empezó a caminar hasta donde yo estaba, pero temí por ella, viendo como caminaba con torpeza y con los brazos hacia delante buscando a qué aferrarse.

Se rio como una tonta cuando terminó por caer al suelo justo a los pies de la cama, dejando en evidencia su estado de ebriedad.

—Eh, Mimi —me estiré un poco hacia ella. La idea era haberlo hecho antes para atajarla, tal y como hizo Tk conmigo, pero estaba tan lento que tomé su brazo justo cuando ya había terminado de rodillas en el suelo—, ¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento. Estoy muy ebria.

Y entonces se empezó a reír de nuevo. Durante ello se le salió un sonido de cerdo que terminó por hacerme reír a mí también, y luego ella rio más fuerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté finalmente, intentando disimular mi voz patosa. Misión fallida.

—Jou sigue dormido, y Koushirou ahora se durmió en el piso —dijo mientras contaba con los dedos, como si hiciera una lista mental de nuestros amigos —Tk y Hikari están hablando muy acaramelados en el salón.

Sonreí.

Bien, hermano. Bien.

—…Y Sora y Tai están algo…ocupados.

La miré, pero antes de poder preguntarle a qué se refería, me interrumpió.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? —contraatacó ella, divertida—. La fiesta es afuera.

—Aquí se está más cómodo.

—Ya lo veo —sonriendo—, ¿Me das un ladito?

Entonces la miré escéptico.

Vale, que una chica pida meterse a la cama conmigo solo puede significar una cosa, pero luego recordé que era Mimi, y que esa cosa jamás podría ocurrir con ella. Vamos, que casi ni hablamos. Pero en lugar de negarme dejé que el alcohol respondiera por mí y me arrimé más hacia la pared, de pronto muy cómodo con su presencia, lo cual era extraño.

La cama individual se quedó pequeña cuando se acostó a mi lado, pero no le dimos importancia. Ahí acostados y completamente solos, de pronto lo sentí lo más normal del mundo. Miramos el techo en silencio mientras Soldi de Mahmood sonaba a todo dar desde el salón. Lo había escuchado un par de veces antes, y me aprendí el nombre porque sé que a Sora le gusta escucharla.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que dice —solté entonces, dejándome llevar por el sueño y el alcohol.

—Lo que tienes que decir no lo has dicho… —dijo Mimi al momento en que la voz aguda del hombre resonaba, creándome confusión—. Traicionar es una bala en el pecho.

—¿Qué?

—Es lo que decía en esa parte.

—Espera, ¿Entiendes italiano?

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

—En USA tomé clases.

—Genial.

Pasaron unos segundos más hasta que volvimos a hablar.

—La cabeza me está dando vueltas.

—Es porque estás acostada —le dije ya familiar con esa sensación. Elevé mi brazo lo suficiente como para no rozarla, luego tapándome parcialmente la cara. El brazo sobre mis ojos por alguna razón me aliviaba, y me hacía entrar en alguna especie de aislamiento—. Incorpórate un poco. Te sentirás mejor.

Sentí como se movía a mi lado, y no le presté atención por un momento al sentir como poco a poco mi cuerpo cedía al sueño. No me importaba que fuera Mimi la que estuviera a mi lado en ese instante, en realidad no me importaba nada. Aunque agradecía su compañía y sus intentos por hacerme reír no podía seguir ignorando lo mal que me sentaba la noticia de Taichi y Sora.

No estaba seguro como sería nuestra amistad a partir de este momento, ¿Dónde quedarían los tres mosqueteros?

Poco a poco estaba quedándome dormido, cuando en eso sentí algo suave envolver mis labios.

Algo húmedo y cálido, y con saber a fresas.

Aparté el brazo de mi rostro apenas aquellos labios se alejaron de mí. Al verla la encontré incorporada en la cama con su rostro demasiado cerca al mío.

¿Qué rayos…?

¿Acaba de besarme Mimi Tachikawa?

Sostenía sus largos cabellos castaños con destellos rosas con su mano libre, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo con el otro brazo. Sus ojos color miel me miraron intensamente, la misma mirada de antes, cuando la había visto llegar con aquel enorme regalo y con intenciones de decirme algo…

Algo que finalmente tuvo sentido.

—¿Q—Qué haces, Mimi?

Me incorporé yo también, obligándola a alejarse de mí. Ella terminó por sentarse a mi lado, un poco cohibida por mi rechazo, pero es que me ha tomado por sorpresa y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Yo…Pensaba decírtelo antes, pero… —suspirando. Luego volvió a mirarme con convicción—. Me gustas, Matt.

Mierda.

No supe qué decir ni qué hacer.

Las ganas de vomitar volvieron. No dije nada por casi un minuto o más, ni ella tampoco, pero es que si hablaba sentía que iba a salir cualquier porquería de mi boca que no eran palabras. Quizás una mezcla putrefacta de pastel y ron.

¿Desde cuándo yo le gustaba?

No entendí nada, en serio.

—¿A dónde vas?

Las ganas de vomitar me obligaron a levantarme de la cama y caminar rápido hasta la puerta, pero me detuve, pues la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas de nuevo. El alcohol estaba pateando cada vez más fuerte. Necesito ir al baño y vomitar.

Al abrir la puerta me apoyé contra el marco, respirando profundo. A pesar de la música en el salón pude escuchar unas risas a unos metros de mí, y al voltear descubrí a Sora contra la pared y a Taichi besándole el cuello.

Me quedé frío.

Ellos no se percataron de mi presencia, y es que no les di tiempo, pues inmediatamente volví a entrar a la recámara cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. La imagen de Tai besando el cuello de Sora se me tatuó en el cerebro para siempre, e hizo que una incontrolable ira de celos e impotencia me invadiera. Antes no había caído en cuenta, pero ahora sí.

Y la sola idea de ellos besándose pasionalmente me carcomió por dentro.

—¿Matt?

Respiraba de forma entrecortada, sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Mimi se aproximó hasta donde yo estaba, y solo alcancé a ver sus zapatos cuando se colocó en frente de mí. Sus manos tomaron mis mejillas mientras me hablaba, como si quisiera hacerme reaccionar, pero estaba tan cegado, tan dolido, que no podía responderle.

Sora…

Y entonces subí la mirada, y Mimi me observaba con preocupación mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estoy.

Pero en lugar de hablar hice algo estúpido.

Acorté la distancia entre ambos y la besé.

Sabía que no se esperaba aquello, pues al besarla dejó de acariciar mi rostro y le tomó varios segundos para finalmente corresponder mi beso. No obstante, no era dulce ni suave como el de antes. La besé casi de forma desesperada, tomándola por la cintura para luego darnos la vuelta y pegarla contra la puerta.

La acorralé entre mis brazos y besos, tal y como lo había hecho Tai con Sora.

Estaba completamente cegado, y todo avanzaba de forma intermitente, pues cuando empecé a besarla por el cuello unos segundos después ya estábamos caminando torpemente hasta la cama, sin dejar de besarnos. Empecé a tener lagunas mentales. Terminé encima de ella y con una pierna entre las suyas obligándola a abrirlas, rozando su piel desnuda con mi jean gracias a su falda. Tomé sus manos con fuerza y las pegué contra la cama, mientras volvía a ocupar su cuello con mis labios.

Un rugido salió de mí al escucharla gemir, contorsionándose en la cama.

No sé en qué momento mi mano se coló bajo su blusa, pero lo hizo, y ella gimió cuando empecé a besar su cuello y clavícula. Su piel era tan tersa y suave al tacto que me hizo querer más y más.

Estaba poseído.

—M-Matt, pueden venir y…

La imagen de los labios de Tai enterrándose en el cuello de Sora volvió a mi mente.

—Matt… —gimió en mi oído, y yo rugí en su cuello cuando me posicioné entre sus piernas, rozando mi entrepierna en su intimidad—. Oh…

Me olvidé por completo en donde estaba, incluso hasta me olvidé de que estaba tocando y besando a Mimi Tachikawa. Sabía que mis movimientos eran un poco torpes, después de todo estaba ebrio, pero era tanto el deseo y la frustración con mi vida que no podía detenerme.

Cuando subí su falda para alcanzar sus panties un sonido gutural salió de mi garganta.

—E—Espera…

Ella dejó de besarme.

—Matt, sé delicado…Yo soy…

La mano de Tai colándose bajo la blusa de Sora.

—Matt…Por favor…

La mano de Tai colándose bajo la falda Sora.

—¡Yamato!

Entré en otro lapsus mental, y para el momento en que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Mimi estaba llorando bajo de mí.

¿Qué…?

Ni siquiera supe cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Me separé con torpeza y descubrí para mi espanto que estaba parcialmente desnudo abajo, y que Mimi estaba con la blusa por arriba de su ombligo y con la falda revelando su ropa interior. Entré en una especie de estado de shock en el momento en que me alejé de ella como si su piel quemara, vistiéndome y abotonándome el pantalón con ansiedad.

—Mimi —la miré con atención, entrando en pánico mientras la cabeza me seguía dando vueltas—. Yo…¿Estás bien?

Mierda, mierda.

Ella asintió, pero bien sabía que no.

—Mimi.

No paraba de llorar.

¿Qué había hecho?

—Idiota… —dijo con voz entrecortada, entre lágrimas—. Soy…virgen.

No dije nada.

En lugar de eso me senté de un golpe y vomité al lado de la cama. Unas arcadas tan fuertes que no sé cómo nadie más las escuchó. Sentí como Mimi se incorporaba a mi lado. Se estaba arreglando la ropa mientras yo vomitaba lo último que quedaba en mi estómago. El olor fue casi insoportable, e incluso vergonzoso, pero estaba asqueado conmigo mismo por otro motivo, y honestamente no tenía cara para verla.

Ella también se sentó en la cama. Vi de reojo como se acomodaba la ropa, moqueando en el acto por culpa de las lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

¿Y me pregunta a mí si yo estaba bien?

—¿Lo…hicimos? —ella negó con la cabeza. No suspiré de alivio, pues igual había hecho algo horrible. Sin embargo, saber que no había llegado más lejos era un alivio agridulce—, pero…te hice daño.

No respondió, solo se encogió de hombros.

—Perdón, Mimi. De verdad lo lamento —se mordió los labios, y yo no sabía qué otra cosa hacer—. Estoy vuelto mierda, no sé qué me pasó…

—¿Te gusta Sora?

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—¿Cómo…?

—Solo responde.

—Yo… —respiré profundo, sabiendo que me iba a odiar por decirle lo siguiente—. Lo siento.

Segundos pasaron, hasta que finalmente habló.

—¿Acaso…te imaginaste a Sora mientras…? —soltó ella en un susurro, mirando el suelo y con nuevas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

No dije nada.

Pero tenía que haberlo negado. Solo por bondad.

—Oh, por Kami —dijo levantándose de la cama finalmente.

Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla se detuvo. Pensé que iba a regresar a mi lado, pues dio un paso con esas intenciones, no obstante, se aferró al picaporte como si se lo prohibiera a sí misma.

Un segundo después se fue.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

Vale, hice una referencia a Frida Kahlo por ahí, ojalá la hayan reconocido.

Les advertí desde el inicio que era un capítulo fuerte. La escena de Mimi y Yamato ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles de escribir. Me tomó días, en serio. Y créanme que no me gustó para nada colocar a Matt de esa forma, pero estaba ebrio y dolido. No lo justifico, hizo mal, pero hay matices en lo que hizo y era necesario hacer el incidente en su POV para que vean esos matices.

Y quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para sincerarme con ustedes.

Ahora soy una mujer hecha y derecha, estoy casada y ya han pasado más de 10 años, pero viví un incidente similar. Antes de mi esposo tuve una relación sumamente tóxica que me dejó marcada, y aunque lo he guardado bien a veces es bueno hablarlo, no por mí, sino por alguien que esté pasando por lo mismo y necesite orientación.

Si no te sientes cómodo NO LO HAGAS. Rechazar no te hará perder tus oportunidades con esa persona, y si has pasado por algo similar no lo guardes, es peor. Háblalo. Si necesitas apoyo en este momento puedes escribirme al privado y con mucho gusto te orientaré de la mejor manera.

En el siguiente capítulo se aclarará el tiempo que realmente estuvieron juntos Sora y Taichi, como también la transición de culpa hasta odio por parte de Yamato.

A todos los que leen, gracias por seguir esta historia. Por favor, siéntanse libres en dar sus opiniones al respecto, aceptaré sus críticas, en serio. Como dije anteriormente, entiendo si algunas me odian por este capítulo.

Sin más que agregar nos vemos el próximo viernes.

Adiu!

Atte.

Vai.


	14. 13: Tortura

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 13: **_"Tortura"_

_SYML – Where's my love_

* * *

**Mimi**

Estaba acostada en la cama, viendo de forma distante mi desordenada peinadora mientras Better Alone de Likky Li resonaba en la estancia gracias a mi pequeño equipo de sonido. Sentía las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, cuales empezaron a emanar tan pronto sonó la canción. Sabía que no era terapéutico escucharla justo en ese momento, pero fue lo que salió al darle aleatorio y…la verdad es que siempre he sido una masoquista cuando estoy despechada.

Un quejido salió de mis labios al volver a recordar lo ocurrido hace unas noches, y una vez más no pude contener el llanto.

Conocía ya lo que era un despecho, pero esto es otro nivel. Esto es una desgracia. Y con cada día que pasaba era peor. Nada de lo que pudieran decirme me haría sentir mejor, no cuando el chico al que amo me usó de una forma tan sucia y luego fingió que nunca ocurrió, peor aún, haciéndome creer que yo había sido una perra con él y que, por cosas del destino, yo no pueda recordar absolutamente nada.

Por suerte Miyako se había quedado un par de días en mi casa tras lo ocurrido, y a pesar de haber sido la detonante de todo, lo había hecho porque era mi amiga y porque Yamato había sido demasiado cobarde como para sincerarse.

—No te estoy dando mi percepción de lo que ocurrió esa noche, Mimi —me dijo ella ayer, apretando cariñosamente mi mano—. Te estoy contando lo que tú misma me dijiste.

Ahora viene la historia tal como se lo conté yo a ella, supuestamente.

Resulta que desde que tuve quince años tenía un _crush_ por Yamato Ishida un poco infantil y que nadie más sabía. Al parecer estaba consciente de lo que sentía Sora por él y por Tai, y de alguna manera me parecía terreno prohibido. No obstante, cuando mi mejor amiga y Taichi se hicieron novios fue como tener el camino libre, y por esa razón le confesé mis sentimientos a Yamato en el cumpleaños de Tai, creyendo que podía tener una mísera oportunidad.

Que ilusa.

Una cosa llevó a otra y terminamos casi teniendo sexo en la recámara de Yagami. Al principio quise, sí, porque estaba flechada por él, pero era virgen y estaba nerviosa, y sabía que él estaba…ebrio, así que luego dudé, y más cuando lo escuché nombrar a Sora sin ningún tipo de descaro mientras me tocaba.

—¿Qué más te dije?

—Olvídalo, Mimi. Esto no es sano.

—Por favor —Miyako me miró dudosa—. Necesito saber.

Miyako siguió relatándome lo que yo le había dicho. Me contó que para el momento en que Matt se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era muy tarde. Ya me sentía monumentalmente sucia y usada, y más luego de saber que le gustaba mi mejor amiga.

—Y todo quedó ahí. No le dijiste nada a nadie.

Ni siquiera a ella en aquel entonces, aunque ahora lo sepa todo.

Pero cuando Sora y Taichi terminaron semanas después de hacerse novios, detalle de mi pasado que sí recuerdo, ocurrieron una serie de sucesos que lo cambió todo, y es que un par de meses después Sora me había confesado que estaba saliendo en secreto con Yamato, y que nadie más podía saberlo, pues temía herir los sentimientos de Tai.

Lamentándolo mucho Sora jamás supo lo que había ocurrido entre Matt y yo, ni mucho menos que me había gustado de sobre manera, siendo algo que guardé para mí misma. El mismo día que Takenouchi con toda inocencia me contó la noticia fue el mismo día que llamé a Miyako y le conté todo con lujo de detalles, implosionando en lugar de explotar, porque había otra cosa que me hizo sufrir aún más.

—Aún te gustaba —me dijo Miyako con voz triste—. No solamente estabas dolida por lo que te hizo, sino también por el hecho de que aún tenías sentimientos por él, a pesar de todo, y que saliera con Sora sabiendo lo que te hizo fue simplemente una bestialidad de su parte.

¿Cómo Matt pudo ser capaz de hacerme tanto daño?

Y así fue como mi vida se volvió una novela barata, en donde solo cabían conflictos entre Yamato y yo por el recelo que le sentía tanto por lo que me hizo como por haberlo intentado con Sora sabiendo cómo me sentía.

Ahora le podemos agregar la cereza con el hecho de que me había ocultado la verdad en todo este tiempo.

—Mimi.

Entonces volví a la realidad, al ahora, y la puerta siendo abierta reveló a mi madre con una bandeja en las manos. Me traía té, como todos los días, y desde que empezó mi martirio siempre lo hacía cuando estaba cayendo de nuevo al abismo del despecho. Ya saben, tan oportuna como una madre puede serlo.

Me sequé las lágrimas a pesar de que ya me había descubierto. No me gustaba preocuparla, pues mi mamá siempre ha sido una mujer muy sensible, y el hecho de verme llorar sabía que le daba en la tecla. No era justo para ella verme en este estado, así que al llegar a mi lado le sonreí mientras le bajaba el volumen a la música, al mismo tiempo de que ella se acercaba a la cama y dejaba la bandeja con el té sobre ésta.

—Cariño…

Sin embargo, cuando su suave mano acarició mi rostro no pude evitar formar un puchero con mis labios. Me sentí como una niña de 10 años de nuevo.

—Si tan solo me contaras lo que ocurrió.

—No —hipeé. Jamás podría contarle lo que me hizo Yamato.

—¿Sigues sin responder sus mensajes?

Miré mi celular, y me encogí de hombros.

—Ay, lo que es el amor.

No, esto no es amor. El amor duele, pero no destruye, así que aquí había cualquier cosa menos amor. No importa cuantas veces venga a mi casa a pedir perdón, ni cuantas veces me llame al celular o me escriba, nunca me había sentido tan mal, tan rota, que verlo solo empeoraría las cosas.

Que increíble sentirse así por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo.

—Entiendo que estés herida, cielo, pero algo me dice que deberías pensarlo. No vayas a arrepentirte luego.

Pero entonces sonó el timbre, y tanto mi mamá como yo miramos hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Automáticamente me invadió el pánico creyendo que podría ser él de nuevo. Ya había venido ayer por la tarde, siendo recibido por mi mamá y quién con todo tacto posible le dijo que yo no quería verlo. Aún no quiero verlo.

Miré a mi madre con desesperación y tomé su mano.

—Por favor, si es él dile que no estoy.

—Pero, cariño…

—Por favor, mamá. Prométemelo.

Ella pareció preocupada por mi reacción, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el timbre sonó de nuevo. Al final asintió y se fue de la habitación, y yo aguardé en silencio, esperando escuchar voces o pasos, sintiendo como se me aceleraba el corazón cada vez que imaginaba a Yamato en la entrada de mi casa. No me atreví ni siquiera en asomarme por la ventana.

Los minutos pasaron, y ya cuando pensaba volver a subirle el volumen a la música escuché pasos aproximándose. Miré hacia la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, esperando verlo a él en cualquier momento. No obstante, al reconocer la figura en el umbral abrí los ojos con sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo alivio.

—Sora…

Mi amiga de cabellos rojizos tenía una expresión acongojada con dos ojeras bajo sus ojos. Apoyó su mano en el picaporte mientras me miraba con pena. La vi tragar y entrar con cautela a mi habitación, como si no lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces antes.

—Hola —me saludó un poco cortada—, ¿Puedo…?

Asentí mientras me incorporaba en la cama, invitándola a sentarse conmigo.

—Te escribí —miró mi celular, al igual que yo—. Quería preguntarte si estaba bien que viniera, pero tu última conexión ha sido ayer, y me preocupé.

—Lo siento —apreté los labios, sintiendo pena por mi amiga.

No, no había visto a Sora desde entonces porque, pese a que la adoraba con todo mi corazón, dadas las circunstancias no tenía ánimos de verla a ella precisamente. Sé que es odioso de mi parte, pues Sora no tenía idea de nada y no es su culpa por cómo se desarrollaron los eventos, pero de igual forma no podía verla, o al menos hasta calmarme un poco.

—¿Cómo estás? —me encogí de hombros ante su pregunta al momento en que se sentaba a mi lado—. Yo…lo lamento, Mimi… —entonces miró el suelo. Una vez más la misma vergüenza de antes invadió su rostro—. Me siento terrible por todo lo que ocurrió, ya sabes, cuando Yamato…

—Sora —la interrumpí—. No lo sabías. No tienes que disculparte por nada.

Me di la vuelta para servirle té de la bandeja que había traído mi madre, y luego nos dedicamos a degustarlo en silencio, encontrando alivio en el sabor, en el aroma y en la compañía.

—No puedo ni imaginar cómo debes sentirte en este momento.

—Creo que el no recordar nada amortigua más el golpe.

Sora hizo una mueca. Seguimos en silencio por unos minutos más, pero entonces ella volvió a hablar.

—Fui tan ciega —mirando de forma distraída el suelo, con su taza en manos—. Estabas enamorada de Matt, pero yo estaba tan ocupada pensando quién de los dos me gustaba más que no me di cuenta. Fui una pésima amiga.

—No, Sora. Siempre has sido una gran amiga —sintiéndome avergonzada—. En primer lugar, yo no tendría que haberme fijado en Yamato, sabiendo que te gustaba.

—Éramos unas adolescentes, Mimi. Las hormonas nos controlaban, no puedes culparte por eso —sonriéndome—. Además, en ese momento…Creí que era mejor intentarlo con Taichi.

Por alguna razón siempre imaginé que Tai y Sora estaban hechos el uno para el otro, o al menos eso creí desde que Yamato fue eliminado de mis recuerdos. Sin embargo, sabiendo que también Sora tenía sentimientos por Matt en aquel entonces me hizo sentir terrible. Pensé que tenía el camino libre y por eso decidí declararme…Por Kami, es como si existieran dos Mimi en mi vida. Hay códigos entre amigas.

Y decir que Matt correspondía sus sentimientos.

Entonces me invadió una duda.

—Bueno, no sabías que Matt gustaba de ti —la miré de reojo, estudiando su reacción, pero mi teoría no parecía ir acorde con ella—, ¿O…Sí? —inquirí, sabiendo que mi condición pudo haber borrado aquel dato de mi memoria.

Ella volvió a mirar su taza de té, solo que su expresión había cambiado a culpa.

—Lo sospechaba, pero él nunca fue muy directo. No lo tenía claro.

—Vaya.

Todo aquello me hacía sentir como una tonta. Tuve que dejar mi taza de té a un lado sin saber cómo procesar dicha información. Ciertamente había ocurrido hace bastante tiempo, pero es como si estuviera pasando todo en ese preciso instante, haciéndome sentir fuera de lugar, como quien hubiese estado atravesado en el camino de alguien o llegado tarde a una importante reunión. Intenté recordar, por supuesto, pero todo era difuso, como siempre suele suceder con cualquier recuerdo que incluye a Yamato. Él y Sora se gustaban mutuamente, ¿Y yo? ¿Qué rayos pintaba yo ahí?

—Cuando Tai se me declaró un día antes de su cumpleaños…Creí que al hacerme su novia todo sería más claro, además de que me gustaba, y entre él y Yamato había sido el único en demostrarlo. Pero al final me di cuenta que Yamato igual me seguía gustando, y no me pareció justo para Tai andar con ese dilema mientras éramos novios.

—¿Por eso terminaste con él? —ella asintió—, ¿Tai lo sabe?

—¡En lo absoluto! —alzando las cejas con espanto—. Se moriría, después de todo Matt siempre ha sido su eterno rival. Imagínate la situación —hice una mueca. Claramente ardería troya—. El cree que fue por otra cosa, más por el tema de amistad. Por eso llevamos la ruptura bien, aunque se distanció de mí por un tiempo. Era de entenderse, supongo.

—Tampoco sabe que estuviste saliendo con Matt.

—No, los únicos que sabían sobre nosotros eran Yamato y tú. Más nadie.

Ugh.

La verdad es que no me sentía nada cómoda con el tema de conversación, por lógica razón. Aquello fue como si me tiraran un balde de agua fría.

Los días en que todos nos preguntábamos qué había ocurrido entre Sora y Tai para que terminaran volvieron a mi mente. Nunca entendimos el porqué. Él no decía nada, y ella menos. La separación duró solo un par de años, en los cuales ambos intentaron seguir con su vida, pero bien sabíamos que tarde o temprano iban a terminar juntos de nuevo, así que volvieron intentarlo hace un año. Y aquí siguen, por fortuna.

—Sé que fue una imbecilidad de mi parte haber salido con Matt —continuó ella, avergonzada—. Pero simplemente pasó. Fue dos meses después de terminar con Tai. Y Mimi, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido entre ustedes dos —ya lo sabía. Miyako me lo había dicho, o al menos yo se lo había dicho a ella. Sora era incapaz de hacerme daño intencionalmente—. Y para serte franca, no significó nada —dijo cabizbaja—. Pensé que todo encajaría, pero cuando estuvimos saliendo…se comportaba raro, no lo sé, como distante. Nunca intentó nada conmigo, parecíamos dos amigos saliendo y ya. Y al principió creí que se sentía culpable por Tai, como yo, pero de igual forma era confuso, así que terminé acudiendo a ti por un concejo, porque de verdad no sabía que hacer. Ahora que sé lo que sentías por él me siento horrible.

—Sora... —apreté su mano con cariño, animándola a seguir—, ¿Qué te aconsejé?

—Que me diera mi lugar —sonriendo con tristeza—. Que si él quería estar conmigo lo demostrara.

Vaya concejo el mío.

Intenté imaginarme en aquella situación, y la verdad es que sentí pena por mí misma.

—Así que eso hice. Fui con él y lo encaré. Al principio me dijo que quería ir con calma, que no quería que nadie más supiera. Entonces le conté que tú eras la única que sabía lo nuestro y…Uff, se enfadó muchísimo, Mimi —entonces llevó su mano a su frente, masajeándosela—. No entendí su actitud. Al final terminamos discutiendo y me dijo que lo dejáramos, que en ese momento no estaba preparado para tener una relación conmigo y mucho menos por Tai, pero... —suspirando—. En realidad fue por ti.

—¿Por mí? —negando con la cabeza—. No te vayas por ahí, Sora. Terminó contigo porque era un idiota, pero no por mí.

—A pesar de lo que te hizo, le importabas mucho, Mimi. No quería herirte aún más.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Matt me lo dijo… —la miré confundida—, Ayer.

Automáticamente me tensé.

—¿Qué?

—Matt vino a mi casa —se me desencajó el rostro— Espera, no es como tú crees. Estaba desesperado y necesitaba un concejo, así que…Hablamos y le pedí que me contara su versión de las cosas.

—Por Kami, ¿Para qué rayos querrías saber su versión?

—Porque necesitaba comprobar que él no sabía lo que hacía —mirándome cautelosa—. Mimi, Yamato estaba ebrio, todos lo estábamos ese día.

Sentí como se me desfiguraba el rostro con lo que acababa de decir.

—¡Eso no lo justifica! —solté indignada—, De igual forma Yamato se aprovechó de mi estado de ebriedad para quitarse las ganas… —quería decirle incluso lo otro que me había dicho Miyako, que Yamato había imaginado a Sora en mi lugar mientras me tocaba, me desnudaba, pero me contuve. Sora no tenía que saber tal barbaridad, y más cuando ya se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido—, ¿Y yo debo entenderlo porque estaba borracho?

—Solo digo que…no es justo que no le des la oportunidad de explicarse.

—Wait, ¿Yo soy injusta?

—¿Acaso olvidaste lo difícil que eras con él? —fruncí el ceño, y antes de que pudiera refutarle siguió hablando—. Sí, se merecía tu profundo odio, pero le hacías la vida imposible cada vez que estábamos todos juntos, ¡Durante años! Siempre que estaban en el mismo lugar lo ignorabas o lo humillabas. Era horrible.

—Sora, no puedo creer que estés de su lado.

—No es eso, es que no han llevado bien la situación desde el principio, y lo siguen haciendo —frunciendo el ceño—, ¿Sabías que tras lo ocurrido intentó hablar contigo? —la miré confundida. Miyako no me había contado eso—. Sí, Mimi, lo intentó, una y otra vez, pero le hiciste la cruz y caso cerrado. Luego empezamos a salir, porque yo se lo propuse, porque yo tuve la iniciativa, no él, ¿Y la razón por la que se comportó tan distante conmigo? ¿Y de mantener lo nuestro en secreto? Pues, por ti, porque no quería restregarte en la cara nuestra relación.

—Por Kami, ¡Ni siquiera debía haberlo intentado contigo, sabiendo lo que me hizo! ¡Es un monstruo!

—¡Es humano! Cometió un error, intentó enmendarlo, pero no le diste la oportunidad —iba a decir algo más, pero Sora me interrumpió—. De verdad está arrepentido por lo que te hizo. Y de verdad te ama, Mimi. Lo que dijo Miyako, de que te usaba para olvidarme, no es verdad —con lágrimas en los ojos—. Nunca había visto a Matt tan deprimido, tan mal. Está destruido.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Mimi. Escúchame. Ahora son dos personas adultas, y deben llevar la situación como tal. Matt no es un idiota que conociste en un club y se fue de tu casa a la primera de echar un polvo. Se conocen de toda la vida y, no solamente eso, se aman. Profundamente. Por favor, hablen e intenten solucionar, te lo ruego.

—No…No voy a hablar con él, ¡No!

Entonces empecé a llorar de nuevo, sintiendo como los hombros me temblaban por las lágrimas. Sora volvió a tomar mis manos y me las apretó con fuerza, y aunque quise no pude alejarme de ella.

Al igual que Miyako era mi mejor amiga, y sabía que también intentaba ayudarme.

—No sabes…lo frustrante que es… —solté hipeando—, No puedo recordar nada, ¡Nada! Y…no puedo odiarlo si quiera, porque no recuerdo lo que me hizo. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que… —entonces se me escapó un llanto, sintiendo un enorme vacío creciendo en mi interior—, Lo amo tanto, y que Miyako jamás mentiría. Si ella dice que sufrí muchísimo por lo que hizo, ¿Cómo puedo fingir que no pasó nada? ¿Y más si no fue sincero conmigo desde el principio?

Sentí como me jalaba hacia ella, abrazándome con cariño.

—Lo que hizo Yamato estuvo mal, y lo hiciste pagar, e incluso ahora está pagando también por ello, pero…Deben hablar y aclarar esto de una vez por todas.

—Sora…

—Mimi, lo digo por tu bien —abrazándome con fuerza—. Lo que estás sintiendo es una tortura. Mereces una explicación.

Sí, ciertamente merecía una.

No obstante, no creo que eso sea suficiente para perdonarle.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

People, tengo el FB abandonado porque me he mudado (Por centésima vez) y no tengo internet hasta nuevo aviso. Por suerte ha sido en el mismo edificio, me he mudado de departamento, solamente, pero igual es el mismo rollo y en estos momentos estoy con mil cosas en la cabeza, pero bueno, lo importante es actualizar antes de que me dé un ACV y así no quedan con la intriga.

By the way, el martes 11 de Agosto es mi cumpleaños, por lo que espero que puedan darme mucho amorsh, que me hace falta. Tengo a mi familia muy, muy lejos y eso me tiene un poco depre. Finalmente llego al piso 30 y siento que no he logrado gran cosa en mi vida, pero bueno, apenas tengo un poco más de un año en este país así que todo toma tiempo, supongo.

Leer sus reviews ha sido simplemente WOW, de verdad, y mientras más largos más de locura. Siento que mi historia está siendo realmente apreciada por muchos y eso me hace muy feliz.

Este capítulo ha servido más de aclaratoria que para otra cosa.

Atte.

Vai.


	15. 14: Roto

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: **_"Roto"_

_The Revivalists – It was a sin_

* * *

**Yamato**

Al ver nuestra conversación por Whatsapp sentí como se me hacía un vacío en el estómago.

_Últ. vez hoy a la(s) 5:53_

Joder.

Volví a bloquear mi teléfono con la imagen de mis mensajes recibidos, pero no vistos, en mi cabeza, sintiéndome cada vez más frustrado. Las llamadas dejaron de ser efectivas ya hace mucho, sin embargo, tenía esperanza de que al menos mis mensajes sirvieran de algo, pues sería inevitable para ella leerlos cada vez que aparezcan en su pantalla. Pero tampoco ha servido de nada. Y…ni hablemos de ir a su casa. La tercera vez fue la vencida.

Aún recuerdo a la dulce y amable señora Satoe mirándome con pena mientras me decía que Mimi no podía recibirme. Por un lado, encontraba alivio de que no supiera lo que le hice a su hija, pues creo que el trato sería completamente diferente si fuera el caso, pero por el otro lado me incomodaba su lástima cada vez que me decía que le diera tiempo, como si realmente me dijera que el tiempo ya no era suficiente, y que mejor me olvidara de ella.

¿Cómo pude permitir que todo se saliera de control?

Nada me costaba decirle la verdad desde el inicio. Puede que se molestara, e incluso desconfiara de mí a tal punto de que ya no habría posibilidad de una amistad siquiera, pero aquello era mucho mejor que haberla engañado, permitiendo que creyera que ella había sido la mala, la chica odiosa que se metía conmigo todo el tiempo, y yo la pobre víctima.

No se puede ser más cabrón.

Volví a agarrar mi guitarra, y tras acomodarla en mi regazo empecé a tocar aleatoriamente algunos acordes, encontrando inspiración en lo que sentía en ese momento.

—She lives with a broken man…A cracked polysterene man…

Las palabras empezaron a salir de mi boca a medida que los acordes iban tomando forma.

—…Who just crumbles and burns…

…A medida que mi desgracia se iba formando en melodía.

No obstante, no seguí cantando, pues un sonido hizo que me distrajera, y entonces notara a mi hermano recostado en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Hey.

—¿Cómo entraste? —fue lo primero que pregunté.

—Me quedé con tu llave anoche.

Asentí, y seguí tocando acordes en mi guitarra. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento.

—¿Cómo estás?

Jodido.

—Bien —mentí.

—¿Has hablado con Mimi? —me preguntó, ingresando a la habitación para luego sentarse en la silla de mi escritorio, mirándome preocupado.

—No.

—Vaya mierda.

Sí, vaya mierda.

Podía recordar como si fuera ayer la noche en que Mimi descubrió la verdad, empezando por el inicio, cuando Miyako se había quedado a solas conmigo por unos instantes en la casa de mi novia. Por un momento estaba pensando en cómo empatizar con ella, ya saben, ser simpático, considerando que era una de sus mejores amigas y yo el nuevo novio. No obstante, cuando interrumpió mis pensamientos frívolamente fue como darme una bofetada:

—No sé a qué juegas, Ishida, pero el hecho de que Mimi no recuerde lo que le hiciste no significa que yo lo haya olvidado —me escupió.

Me agarró tan fuera de base que luego solo actué por puro instinto.

—La amo —le confesé con un hilo de voz.

Como si estuviera rogándole piedad.

—Si realmente la amas entonces le dirás la verdad esta misma noche, o si no me veré obligada en hacerlo yo —cruzándose de brazos—. Ya acaba con esta farsa.

No hace falta decir que luego de aquello fue como si me hubiesen privado del aire, sintiendo que practicaba apnea hasta las profundidades de mis propias consecuencias, muy lejos de la superficie como para respirar. Desde que empecé con el engaño jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que alguien más que Mimi supiera lo que ocurrió, subestimando los giros de la vida, que pueden ser muy hijos de puta, y creyendo que podíamos seguir como si nada. Claro está, cuando te colocan entre la espada y la pared, como lo estaba yo en ese preciso momento, la realidad te cae fuerte, muy fuerte, y quedas tan atolondrado por el impacto que no sabes ni por dónde empezar para remediar las cosas.

Y por esa razón la noche seguía, y yo seguía sin abrir la boca. Fui más cobarde que nunca, y cada vez que intentaba hablar con Mimi alguien nos interrumpía, dándome como una especie de tiempo extra que no podía disfrutar por los nervios, ni odiar por el alivio de verme libre de la inminente discusión. Ni sabía cómo abordarla, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Eh, amor, no lo recuerdas, pero hace unos años me aproveché de ti cuando yo te gustaba. Estuvo a punto de quitarte tu jodida virginidad, y de paso me imaginé a Sora mientras lo hacía.

—Hermano.

Tk hizo que volviera al presente, y cuando lo noté me observaba con preocupación. Quizás con un poco de lástima.

No solo me sentía como una plasta por lo que le había hecho a Mimi, también me sentía enormemente avergonzado con que mi hermano menor supiera la verdad, ¿Dónde quedaría ahora la imagen de hermano mayor, ejemplo a seguir? ¿Cómo podría verme ahora, que sabe que fui capaz de hacer algo tan atroz? Volver a esa noche y recordar su rostro lleno de confusión entre los gritos de Mimi y mis intentos por calmarla fue lo que terminó por llevar mis ánimos al piso, incluso me llevé la mano a la barbilla, donde Taichi justamente me había golpeado, como si el dolor volviera con cada recuerdo. Por supuesto, por más que me emputaba el que mi mejor amigo sea tan impulsivo, no podía negar que me lo merecía. Claro que me lo merecía, incluyendo algo más que un golpe que me tire al suelo.

Afortunadamente Sora se fue con él, justo luego de que Mimi desapareciera junto con Kari, Miyako y Ken en el taxi mientras yo seguía sentado en el piso con unas patéticas ganas de morirme. Sino hubiese sido por Koushirou y mi hermano, quienes fueron los únicos en quedarse conmigo porque no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido, quien sabe qué hubiera hecho, pues sin duda alguna lanzarme por un puente fue una de mis opciones.

Al final tuvieron que respetar mis deseos y darme mi espacio, permitiéndome unas cuantas noches alcoholizadas en las que descubrí que tenía un problema de vicios y que estaba muy vuelto mierda para salir por mí solo de aquel profundo cuadro depresivo. Porque los hombres también lloramos, también caemos en drama y también nos dan ganas de morir cuando la persona que amamos nos deja.

Y más si había una culpa que te carcome desde adentro, como la peste negra.

Por supuesto, mi hermano no tardó en enterarse de la verdad a través de Hikari, y quien a su vez también me odió por lo que le hice a Mimi, formando parte de esa muralla china que no me permite acceder a la que fue mi novia. Y entonces todo fue decayendo. El hecho de que mi hermano se enterase de todo por boca de alguien más empeoró más la situación. Al abordarme fue como entrar a terreno minado, y al final la pagué con él, explotando, creando un desastre nuclear de emociones que me partió en mil pedazos y que el pobre de Tk fue el único en recoger las piezas.

Ah, y luego vi Sora.

Sora, mi amor platónico desde que tengo 15 años. Sora, la novia de mi mejor amigo que siempre fue intocable para mí. Sora, la que en un lejano junio había querido intentarlo conmigo, pero yo me sentía demasiado culpable por lo que le había hecho a Mimi, que lo nuestro terminó siendo un fiasco amoroso…De haber sabido que hace una semana me enfrentaría a esa misma Sora, solo que ahora sabría la verdad, hubiese entrado en pánico, ¿Cómo encararla? No obstante, pasó todo lo contrario, y lo que hice fue decirle mi versión de las cosas, cómo, cuándo, por qué, a pesar de que muy probablemente apoyara a Mimi.

—Dale tiempo —dijo entonces mi hermano, repitiendo las mismas palabras de Sora—. Quizás…

—No, Tk —lo interrumpí, sonriendo cínicamente—. Mientras más rápido lo aceptemos, mejor.

—Pero eso no cambia lo que sientes por ella.

Y vaya que no.

—No puedo culparla —solté mientras dejaba la guitarra a un lado, y recostándome mejor en mi cama—. No es solamente lo que le hice esa noche, Tk, sino también el habérselo ocultado.

Miré mis manos con pena. Luego del accidente, cuando no me recordaba, yo solo quería terminar con esa tensión de mierda de siempre, las discusiones, la culpa…Y cuando ella me preguntaba sobre nuestra pasado yo no tenía cara para decirle la verdad. Lo único que lamento es que se haya enterado por alguien más.

Aunque tampoco podía culpar a Miyako.

—Entiendo —la expresión de Takeru fue de pura decepción—, ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¿Con qué?

—Yamato, con ese ánimo necesitas hacer algo con tu vida, de lo contrario terminarás pegándote un tiro.

Bien me conocía mi hermano, como para sugerir aquello.

—No lo sé, puedo ir a comprar una escopeta. Ya sabes, estilo Kurt.

—Eres un idiota.

Sonreí.

Luego el silencio se adueñó de la estancia. Nos mantuvimos así por un rato, con un ambiente casi fúnebre, yo meditando sobre mi ahora insulsa vida y mi hermano pensando en cómo ayudarme, a pesar de que esta situación está fuera de sus manos.

Al final volví a agarrar mi guitarra, solo por tener las manos ocupadas y así evitar la tortura de revisar mi celular cada minuto, por si Mimi me había escrito. Intentaba retomar los acordes de hace un rato, justo antes de que llegara mi hermano, cuando en eso su voz volvió a ocupar la estancia.

—¿Qué es esto?

Miré de reojo, notando unas cartas en las manos de Tk.

—Correo —respondí sin más.

—Ya —mi hermano no apreció mi sarcasmo. Me sentía un poco irritado, y honestamente desde hace una semana había colocado esas cartas ahí, sin intenciones de revisarlas—. Lo que me extraña es que te haya escrito la Academia de Música Showa.

Un acorde sonó terrible cuando mi dedo resbaló en la cuerda, y es que hasta le di un golpe a la guitarra con mi rodilla cuando me enderecé de un golpe en la cama tras escuchar las palabras de Tk.

¿La Academia de Música Showa?

—Déjame ver —salté hacia mi hermano, intrigado, ¿Por qué razón me escribirían un correo? Mi hermano me tendió el sobre tan extrañado como yo, y al abrirlo y dar con la carta dentro entendí la magnitud de la situación—. Joder.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—He sido pre-seleccionado —dije al pasear mi mirada con rapidez en cada párrafo de la carta—. Esto debe ser una equivocación, ¿Cómo voy a ser pre-seleccionado? No he mandado nada.

—Pero, Matt, dice tu nombre, ¿No?

Sí, claro que decía mi nombre.

La volví a leer, una y otra vez.

—¿Cómo carajos…?

Entonces escuché una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y en mi estado de shock no le di mucha importancia, pues bien sabía quién se trataba y con quien en ese momento no estaba en muy buenos términos. Unos segundos después Koushirou caminó por el pasillo pasando por en frente de mi recámara, y a pesar de que no me dirigía la palabra desde lo ocurrido con Mimi no perdía la cortesía para con mi hermano, que nada tenía que ver con nuestro conflicto.

—Ah, hola Tk —saludó mi pelirrojo amigo, al que vi por un instante. No obstante, sabiendo que me ignoraba, seguí leyendo la carta intentando descifrar aquel enigma.

Era obvio que Koushirou estaría del lado de Mimi. Lógicamente.

—Yamato ha sido pre-seleccionado en la Academia de Música Showa— le contó mi hermano sin preámbulos, sin anestesia, y yo miré a Tk con el ceño fruncido. Vamos, que sabe perfectamente que estamos peleados.

—¿En serio? —entonces Koushirou me miró sorprendido, para luego mirar el suelo—, Vaya, felicidades.

—El problema es que Matt no ha aplicado —continuó Tk. Volví a tener ganas de darle una patada para que se callara la boca.

—Oh, ¿Mimi no le dijo?

Esta vez, tanto mi hermano como yo miramos al Izumi sin entender.

—No me dijo, ¿Qué?

—Vaya, no te dijo.

—Koushirou, maldición, ¿Qué no me dijo?

El Izumi suspiró, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta con brazos cruzados.

—Hace un mes y algo vino al departamento cuando tú no estabas para pedirme un favor. Tenía varios videos de ti tocando con la banda, incluso del último concierto que hiciste, y me pidió hacer una edición donde salías exclusivamente tú tocando varios instrumentos y cantando —cerró los ojos con cansancio—. Fue estresante.

¿Qué?

—No entiendo nada —TK frunció el ceño—, ¿Por qué Mimi no le diría a Yamato que haría eso?

—Por lo que me dijo era una sorpresa, y que no podía decirle a nadie. Yo solo seguí sus órdenes.

Entonces mi mente volvió a escarbar en las entrañas de mis recuerdos, llevándome a aquella fría noche donde le había prestado mi sweater a Mimi mientras aguardábamos por el bus, y la misma noche que la había besado por primera vez. Recuerdo vagamente haberle hablado sobre mi deseo frustrado por seguir estudiando

—_Pues, no creo que seas cualquier idiota__. __Eres un chico con muchísimo talento. Cantas, tocas guitarra, bajo, y seguramente sabes tocar teclado, pues te vi ayudar a Sato, ¡Tienes una banda!_

—_Mimi, el hecho de que tenga una banda no significa nada. _

—_Lo significa todo, ya que puedes usarlo como muestra para que te acepten. Tokumori me ha dicho que has compuesto la mayor parte de las canciones__. Matt, está bien que quieras conservar tu trabajo, pero honestamente, no te está llevando a ningún lado, solo a pagar las cuentas. Con ese talento que tienes deberías sacarle provecho._

_Puse los ojos en blanco._

—_Hablo en serio, deberías animarte. No pierdes nada en intentarlo._

No podía creerlo.

Mimi había aplicado por mí, y me han pre-seleccionado.

Entonces no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—Koushirou, ¿Puedo ver ese video?

—Lo siento, lo borré —mi expresión tuvo que ser devastadora—. Pero Mimi debe tenerlo.

Tk tomó la carta de mis manos, leyendo él mismo su contenido.

—Hermano, aquí dice que en un mes tienes una audición —no respondí—. Hey.

—Te escuché, pero primero necesito procesar esto, Tk.

—Matt, no es por presionarte, pero necesitas prepararte —ahora sí que me faltaba el aire—. Solo tienes un...

—Un mes, pero si no he aplicado yo mismo es por algo, Takeru —solté exasperado—. La Academia de Música Showa está en Asao-ku, ¡Está a casi cuatro horas de aquí! —revolviéndome el cabello, entrando en pánico—. Tendría que mudarme, renunciar a mi trabajo, y no solamente eso, no tengo los medios económicos. Tendría que pedir una puta beca, ¿Y quién me daría una beca? No soy un jodido August Rush.

Haber dicho aquello me recordó la película que vi con Mimi semanas antes de caos, en el sofá de su casa, y con mi mano metida bajo su falda mientras nos besábamos como un par de adolescentes sin escrúpulos.

—Yamato.

Koushirou fue quien pudo sacarme de mi crisis existencial momentánea, y cuando subí la mirada para verlo me dedicó una de esas particulares miradas de pura madurez y sabiduría, mezclada con un deje de amargura por tener que hablarme más de lo estipulado sabiendo su malestar para conmigo.

—Ciertamente estás pasando un momento de mierda con Mimi, pero eso no justifica que mandes a la basura el esfuerzo que hizo ella por conseguirte esa oportunidad.

Sentí que se me comprimía el pecho con la sola idea de tener que mudarme justo ahora, estando en una cuerda floja y maltrecha en mi relación con Mimi.

—No puedo —dije preso del miedo por perderle completamente, enteramente —Irme será como…huir. No quiero que ella piense que soy un cobarde.

—Te equivocas, abandonar tus ambiciones y la posibilidad de forjar un futuro estable solo por lo que pueda pensar una chica no solamente te hace un cobarde, sino también un idiota —fruncí el ceño—, por más que esa chica sea Mimi Tachikawa.

Tk observó en silencio como mi roommate y yo nos mirábamos con seriedad.

—Lo que Koushirou quiere decir… —intentó intervenir mi hermano, tendiéndome la carta—. Siempre has querido hacer algo importante con tu vida, Matt. No pierdes nada en intentarlo.

—No. Sí que perderás, porque en este instante lo que necesitas es demostrarle a Mimi que tienes la capacidad de mejorar, ¿Qué podría ofrecerle un barista de Starbucks?

—¿Qué mierda tiene de malo mi trabajo? —pregunté a la defensiva.

—Chicos, vamos…

—…Que eres un conformista sin aspiraciones.

Di un paso hacia él con ganas de golpearlo, pero Takeru se atravesó justo en el momento ideal para colocar la palma de su mano en mi pecho y detenerme.

—Basta —nos regañó a ambos, arrugando la frente—, ¿Qué rayos les pasa? Son amigos.

¿Amigos?

Amigos mis huevos.

—No tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres —me soltó seco—. El que ella te consiguiera esa oportunidad, porque te ama y porque sabe lo que puedes lograr como profesional, ¿Sabes la clase de mujer que haría algo así por ti? Las que valen la pena, Yamato —entonces noté como la tensión dejó su expresión, para luego mirarme de forma condescendiente—. Yo, siendo tú, iría a esa audición y haría lo que fuera por entrar, porque ella también se merece esa misma clase de hombre.

No dije nada, ¿Cómo refutar aquello?

Bajé la mirada y volví a mirar la carta con otros ojos, sintiendo como poco a poco el miedo crecía, pero al mismo tiempo también crecía mi deseo por ser esa clase de persona que ella merece, y que hoy no era.

Lo medité en los siguientes segundos.

¿Qué haré?

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

La canción que canta Matt es de Radiohead, Fake plastic trees, y es una verdadera belleza, aunque ya saben como son las letras de ellos. Es más, si quieren puede escuchar el cover de TrevorStack para esta canción, que es menos aguda que la del gran Tom, como referencia para la voz de Yamato.

Pues nada, ¿Qué tal el cap? Espero que les haya gustado. A mí personalmente este es uno de los que más me ha gustado, me encantó exponer los sentimientos de Matt. El pobre está hecho un desastre, y por alguna razón lo disfruto. Pobre Yamatito cuando es el protagonista de mis Fics.

Gracias a todos por sus buenas vibras y por sus felicitaciones, les digo que fue un cumpleaños super lindo, me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa y comí mucho.

Un besote.

Atte.

Vai.


	16. 15: Redención

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: **_"Redención"_

_Mansionair – Easier_

* * *

**Mimi**

Miré mi reloj, viendo cómo se hacían las cinco finalmente.

Un minuto después Koushirou atravesó la puerta del café mientras peinaba sus cabellos disimuladamente. Sonreí de forma automática para luego elevar la mano desde donde estaba sentada para que me viera, no tardando en dar conmigo desde la distancia y asentir como saludo. Cuando lo vi caminar hasta a mí con paso veloz aprecié internamente que Izumi sea tan puntual siempre, siendo la personificación de un caballero gracias a sus modales y buena educación.

—Hola —saludó con una leve inclinación, sentándose luego frente de mí—. Perdona, ¿Esperaste mucho?

—En lo absoluto, acabo de llegar.

Esta era la primera vez que quedamos desde lo ocurrido. No es que no haya querido estar con él, pero necesitaba mi espacio, y el hecho de que Koushirou viviera con Matt me causaba cierta renuencia en querer ver a mi pelirrojo amigo. Sin embargo, tan pronto recibí un mensaje de él para vernos supe que me estaba comportando como una tonta, y ya luego de casi dos meses me di cuenta que lo extrañaba. Vamos, que Koushirou y yo al tener la misma edad éramos un poco más cercanos, además de que fuimos al mismo salón en preparatoria. Todo cambió cuando finalmente me declaró sus sentimientos, cuales sospechaba ya desde hace mucho, y lamentándolo mucho no podía corresponder.

Viéndolo ahora, tan arreglado que incluso se había puesto gomina en sus cabellos, me pregunté qué hubiese sido de nuestras vidas si me hubiese animado a estar con Koushirou en ese momento.

—¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

—Un Capuchino.

—Vale.

Llamó a la camarera y tras ordenar aprovechamos la oportunidad para ponernos al día. Hablamos de mis estudios, pues hace dos semanas empecé mi primer semestre en la carrera de cocina. Había estado estudiando Finanzas para seguir los pasos de mi padre hasta que la depresión hizo que quiera cambiar mi vida, y al final me di cuenta que mi verdadera pasión es la cocina, tal y como mi mamá. Koushirou escuchó atento mientras le contaba con emoción sobre mis aspiraciones en dicha carrera, alegando unos segundos después que le alegraba ver que había encontrado mi vocación.

Hablamos de mi familia, hablamos del clima. Hablamos por un largo rato mientras degustábamos mi delicioso capuchino y un té verde para él. Eso hasta que finalmente Koushirou entendió que debía hacer la pregunta del millón, y que yo había estado esperando desde que llegó.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

La sonrisa no me llegó a los ojos.

—Perfectamente.

Vamos, que vive con el causante de mi despecho. No podía decirle la verdad.

—Mimi… —suspirando—. Creo que es mejor que vaya directo al grano.

Enarqué una ceja, ¿Directo al grano?

—Necesito saber algo, antes que nada —continuó mientras jugaba con una servilleta—. Y que seas sincera conmigo.

—Seguro.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad…para mí?

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

De todas las cosas que pude haberme imaginado en esta salida, el que Koushirou me haya preguntado aquello fue completamente inesperado. Estaba sonrojado, y cuando lo dijo me miró a los ojos, contemplando con detalle mi reacción. Además de la sorpresa venía el desconcierto, ¿Acaso Yamato no es su roommate? ¿Uno de sus mejores amigos? Vale, que no intento victimizarlo, pero conociendo a Izumi sé que sería incapaz de intentar algo conmigo sabiendo que Matt…

Al menos que a Yamato no le importe.

—Koushirou…

—Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, y créeme que en otras circunstancias no tendríamos esta conversación, pues ya había aceptado ser tu amigo —me interrumpió tan pronto vio que me había quedado sin palabras—. Pero…nunca has dejado de gustarme, Mimi. Y si hay alguna oportunidad para mí quisiera aprovecharla.

Vaya.

Nunca había visto a Koushirou hablar con esa seguridad, y el que se me haya declarado por segunda vez merecía mérito. Me mordí los labios, sin saber qué decir. Me sentía halagada y apreciaba de corazón que se haya armado de valor para confesarme sus sentimientos, otra vez, e incluso volvieron a mi cabeza pensamientos como los anteriores, cuando pensé que intentarlo con Izumi las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes. Necesitaba salir del profundo pozo en el que me encontraba, y Koushirou parecía ser la perfecta opción para ello. Era bueno, correcto, maduro y muy inteligente. Me gustaba su torpeza y sus nervios al hablar cuando le bromeo.

Miré sus cabellos rojizos, sus ojos tan oscuros como el azabache y si nariz ligeramente achatada. Tenía unos pómulos bonitos, y una delgadez en el rostro que lo estilizaba.

Pero por más que intentaba contemplarlo y pensar en sus cualidades, no sentí mariposas en el estómago como lo sentía con Matt.

—Koushirou —finalmente me animé, alcanzando su mano para tomarla con cariño—. Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

Él lo vio venir, pude saberlo al ver su reacción. Al final asintió, aceptando mis palabras, pero desviando la mirada después.

—Yo…Te quiero, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y también me gustas…Pero no en ese sentido.

—Está bien —ahora era él quien tomaba mi mano y la apretaba, soltando un largo suspiro en el acto—. Debía intentarlo…antes de hacerlo.

—Antes de hacer, ¿Qué?

Koushirou entonces soltó mi mano para rebuscar en su bolsillo, despertando mi curiosidad. Unos segundos después sacó un sobre blanco, y el cual me lo tendió con cautela. Lo tomé desconcertada para descubrir entonces mi nombre en una letra bastante familiar y cual no tardé mucho en identificar.

—No —dije tan pronto reconocí de quien era el sobre, tendiéndoselo de vuelta.

—Mimi, por favor —mirándome con seriedad—. Créeme, de todos yo he sido el que menos se ha querido involucrar en esto.

—No quiero saber nada de él.

—No mientas.

Lo miré pasmada.

—Lo siento, pero ya estoy cansado de que sigas fingiendo conmigo —soltó mientras se enderezaba en su silla—. No estás "Perfectamente", te conozco bien y sé que estás mal. Entiendo que lo que él hizo fue una porquería, pero el hecho de que digas que no quieres saber nada de él te hace más daño a ti que a Yamato, ¿Sabías?

Me volví a morder los labios, mirando ahora el sobre con frustración.

—Lee la carta. Luego la tiras a la basura o la quemas. Lo que quieras, pero lee la carta.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Koushirou miró el techo para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Sigue siendo mi amigo.

Nuevamente miré el sobre, y al final asentí para acercarlo a mi pecho.

—Lo leeré después.

Él me miró de forma condescendiente, sabiendo que tenía unas enormes ganas por leerla en ese preciso instante.

Me conocía muy bien.

—Te espero aquí —me dijo con un hilo de voz.

Koushirou…

Con un poco de pena, asentí con la cabeza para luego levantarme y retirarme al baño. Llevé la carta pegada a mi pecho mientras caminaba, como si temiera que alguien me la quitara de las manos. Al ingresar al baño miré mi alrededor por si había alguien más, encontrándome completamente a solas.

Mis manos temblaban, y podía sentir como mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, como si en lugar de una carta fuera el mismo Yamato Ishida. Cuando me recosté contra el tope del lavamanos la abrí con un poquito de cuidado, sacando un papel blanco y doblado de su interior y con un escrito a mano que resaltaba con tinta azul.

Al extenderlo ante mí sentía que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban cada vez más y más.

"_Mimi,_

_Por favor, no odies a Koushirou por esto. No quiso hacerlo. Accedió a entregarte esta carta con una condición. Espero puedas entenderlo._

_No quiero ser el típico exnovio que no te deja en paz por las mierdas que hizo. Acepto tu decisión. Sin embargo, quiero hacer las cosas diferentes esta vez, porque mereces pasar la página y esta es la única forma que se me ocurre para lograrlo._

_Sí, estaba enamorado de Sora. Sí, esa noche te usé porque estaba despechado. Y sí, lo hice mientras la imaginaba a ella. Fui un maldito en todo el sentido de la palabra. Estaba ebrio y dolido, y lo que te hice siempre ha sido un estigma en mi vida. Pero lo que ocurrió luego fue lo que marcó para siempre nuestra relación, cuando te enteraste que Sora y yo estábamos saliendo. Ciertamente intenté ponerme en contacto contigo de mil maneras tras lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Tai, por teléfono, visitándote, pero no me dejaste acceder a ti…con lógica razón._

_Por meses no coincidimos ni una sola vez…así que simplemente lo dejé estar._

_Por mucho tiempo estuve enamorado de Takenouchi, Mimi, y pensé que en cuanto Sora sintiera lo mismo sería increíble, pero no fue así. Estuvimos saliendo, cierto, pero…algo no estaba bien. Sentía que nada encajaba. Y entonces ella me dijo que te había contado lo nuestro y fue esa pequeña bofetada realista que necesitaba para preguntarme, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía estar con Sora sabiendo lo que tú y Tai sentían? _

_Pero ya era tarde, quedé ante ti como un completo imbécil y entonces empezaron los problemas. Acepté tu odio hacia mí como castigo suficiente y la hostilidad empezó a definir nuestra relación. A partir de ese momento fue una guerra constante entre nosotros."_

Empecé a sentir como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

"_Nunca te lo dije, pero el día del accidente, cuando estabas hospitalizada, pensé que ibas a morir. A pesar de la relación de mierda que teníamos me sentí culpable por todo, porque esa noche peleamos, como siempre solíamos hacerlo, y por eso se fueron del club tú y los chicos, ¿Cuántas posibilidades existían para evitar ese accidente, si tú y yo no hubiésemos peleado? ¿Y si no hubiese ido al club esa noche? ¿Si no lo hubiese "Dejado estar"? O incluso, ¿Si no te hubiese hecho lo que te hice?_

_No obstante, no puedo evitar pensar que, de haber evitado todo aquello, nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti, Mimi Tachikawa."_

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, y tuve que dejar de leer por un instante, apretando mi mano contra mis labios para evitar que un quejido saliera de estos.

"_Sé que suena terriblemente mal, pero para mí, gracias a ese accidente me permití conocerte mejor. Al principio no quería, por obvias razones, y por respeto a ti pensé que era mejor salir de tu vida finalmente, pero los chicos insistieron y…Bueno, ya el resto es historia. Me di cuenta de lo ciego que fui en todo este tiempo. Sora me gustaba porque para mí era terreno seguro, un carrusel, pero tú eras una jodida montaña rusa de emociones, Mimi. Intensa, divertida, aventurera. Moviste todo mi interior y gracias a ti mi vida dejó de ser monótona e insulsa. Es por ello que callé, que no te dije la verdad, porque no quería perder eso. No quería perderte._

_Pero ahora debo asumir mi responsabilidad, y por eso te escribo esta carta de redención. No para rogarte que vuelvas a mi lado, sino para darte las herramientas para que continúes con tu vida."_

Le di la vuelta al papel, continuando con la lectura por el otro lado de la carta. Esta vez no me molesté en secar las lágrimas de mi rostro.

"_Gracias a ti fui pre-seleccionado en la Academia de Música Showa. Koushirou me contó sobre tu travesura. Nuevamente, no lo culpes. Cuando me enteré tuve un mes para prepararme para la audición, y te seré honesto, entré en pánico. Casi no lo hago. Ya sabes, mi trabajo, mudarme, dejar la banda…Me sentía tan estable que me daba miedo intentarlo. Sin embargo, mi mayor temor era alejarme de ti, y perder la oportunidad de redimirme contigo._

_Pero entendí que si quería redimirme contigo primero debía hacerlo conmigo mismo. Así que fui a la audición, y tenías razón, debía intentarlo…"_

—¡Lo aceptaron! —leí en voz alta tan pronto Yamato lo dejó por escrito, y no pude evitar sentir una oleada de orgullo, mezclado con tristeza, alivio y añoranza.

"_Les pedí a los chicos que no te dijeran nada porque quería hacerlo yo mismo. Dejé mi trabajo, conseguí una pequeña beca que cubre con lo necesario, además de que conseguí apoyo de mi padre hasta que consiga un trabajo en Asao-Ku. En lo que respecta a la banda, no la dejé, pero realizaremos ensayos solo cuando podamos todos, además de que fueron ellos quienes me ayudaron a prepararme para la audición en tan poco tiempo. _

_Pero es a ti a quien debo agradecer más que a nadie, porque a pesar de todo, entendí que quiero hacer algo con mi vida. Quiero hacer las cosas de forma diferente esta vez, y para el momento en que estés lista para perdonarme, veas que soy mejor hombre que ayer."_

Sonreí.

"_Mimi, solo me resta decir que, con suerte, el tiempo hará que volvamos a estar en paz, y que con todo lo que acabo de poner en la mesa entiendas que nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. Ni la primera, ni la segunda vez. Te pido perdón, pero también te digo gracias, porque tú hiciste que me diera cuenta que la vida no es insulsa, y que es mucho más que cafés y cigarrillos._

_Te deseo lo mejor._

_Atte._

_Matt."_

Bajé la carta, y un segundo después estaba llorando.

Lloré como el día que supe la verdad, pero esta vez con una connotación diferente. Lloraba porque me di cuenta que no hacía falta siquiera una bendita carta para saber lo mucho que amaba a Yamato Ishida. Nunca antes había sentido tantas emociones por una misma persona. Amor, odio, amor, odio. De la tristeza salté a la felicidad y de ahí caí a la perdición. Hasta pensé que no era saludable sentirse así por alguien, pero es tan adictivo que una vez más me vi envuelta en la añoranza por volverlo a ver.

Sea bueno o malo para mí, no puedo evitar amarlo. Por más dolor que me cause el pasado.

Salí del baño tras lavarme la cara y rendirme con la apariencia de mis ojos hinchados por tantas lágrimas. Como bien prometió, Koushirou aguardaba por mí. Probablemente hayan transcurrido unos 15 minutos, tiempo suficiente como para leer la carta y recomponerme. Para el momento en que llegué a la mesa y me senté casi se levanta al verme el rostro, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí, aguantando de nuevo las ganas de llorar.

Soy toda una llorita, caray.

—Gracias por entregarme esta carta, Kou —dije con un hilo de voz, guardándola en mi cartera.

Él no respondió.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —negué con la cabeza para luego pasarme las manos por el rostro—. Tranquila, no te presiones.

—¿Cuándo se va?

Koushirou lo meditó, pero al final respondió.

—Mañana —casi brinco de mi silla, ¿Mañana? Es demasiado pronto, no puede ser—. Por favor, no digas nada. Me pidió que no te dijera.

—Koushirou, ya no se te puede contar nada.

Lo dije con gracia, al mismo tiempo con el pánico creciendo en mí. Vi cómo se sonrojaba y admitía su culpa, pues definitivamente no se le puede decir nada a este hombre, con lo débil que es cuando se trata de ocultarle la verdad a sus amigos.

Mañana, Yamato se va mañana. Asao-Ku no era cerca, había que agarrar tren para ir, ¿Eso significa que las oportunidades de vernos reducirán aún más? Por supuesto, mi despecho me prohibía verlo, pero al mismo tiempo saber que se va tan lejos fue otro cantar. No quería verlo, pero no quería que se alejara de mí. No tiene sentido.

—Si te pido tu concejo, ¿Será muy egoísta de mi parte?

—Eso depende de a quién se lo pidas —dijo él, sonriendo levemente—. Si al chico que está enamorado de ti, o a un amigo.

Lo miré con vergüenza. Por Kami, no podía pedirle a Koushirou un concejo sobre Yamato, es cruel. Bajé la mirada sabiendo que lo mejor era pasar la página y ya, y meterme en la cabeza de que ya Matt no formará parte de mi vida.

—Como el primero, te diré que lo mandes a volar —Koushirou volvió a extender su mano hasta mí, tomando mi barbilla para elevar mi rostro y luego acariciar mi mejilla con sus ojos oscuros atravesándome. Jamás me había demostrado tal afecto, lo cual me agarró fuera de base—. Y como el segundo… —suspirando, alejando su mano de mi rostro con gesto derrotado—. Que vas a arrepentirte enormemente si no vas a verlo esta noche.

La verdad pesó sobre mí, y al respirar profundamente me rendí ante mis verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

Anda ya, Kou es todo un don Juan. Y si se preguntan sobre la condición que dijo Yamato, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán.

¿Cómo están, queridos? Pues sepan que ya nos quedan solamente DOS capítulos de Encrypted. Sí, lo que escucharon. Finalmente esta historia está llegando a su fin. Ya luego me dará el puchero, pero por ahora podemos hablar de lo mucho que me encanta el feedback de esta historia y que espero no decepcionarlos.

Gracias a todos por leer y por darle sentido a Encrypted, como muchos por aquí, escribimos sin fines de lucro, por lo que leer sus reviews es super motivador y gratificante, sin importar la opinión que tengan.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que estén atentos al próximo viernes.

Un besote.

Atte.

Vai.


	17. 16: Despedida I

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: **_"Despedida: I"_

_Interpol – My desire_

* * *

**Yamato**

Mientras The National con Don't swallow the cap resonaba en toda la estancia miré el techo en silencio, desde la cama, siguiendo la letra de la canción con mis labios, pero con una voz muda. Era mi última noche en esta recámara, en este departamento, y me estaba permitiendo un momento con él. Aquí compuse tantas canciones, tomé tantas decisiones, que era una especie de despedida agridulce. Por supuesto, no lo fue tanto como en la reunión de ayer, cuando Taichi y Sora junto con mi hermano y Hikari habían venido a verme. Ya había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente como para que Tai volviera a hablarme, recordando que también era mi amigo, y al igual que yo, ha cometido errores de los que arrepentirse. Supuse que Sora habrá persuadido en él, pues ya conocía lo sobreprotector que era con las chicas del grupo, así que de alguna forma también estaba agradecido con ella por haber intervenido.

Ciertamente no me estoy mudando al otro lado del mundo, pero casi a cuatro horas de distancia sabíamos que íbamos a vernos menos. Takeru era el único entusiasmado con la idea, a pesar de que me iba a hacer una falta horrible, pero según sus palabras, le hacía sentir enormemente orgulloso mi decisión. Y ni hablar de mi madre, a quien veía sagradamente todos los domingos. Aceptó con tanto gusto este cambio de mi vida como si siempre lo hubiese esperado. Es una pena que haya tardado un poco en cumplir mi sueño.

Cerré los ojos cuando el coro de la canción hizo vibrar mi interior.

No quise preguntarle a Koushirou si le ha entregado la carta a Mimi, ni tampoco le he preguntado cuál ha sido la reacción de ella, cuando acordamos que la única condición para entregarle mi carta era que él se permitiera una segunda oportunidad en declarársele. Por obvias razones él se rehusó como si le hubiese pedido una barbaridad, que lo era, pero le pedí que por un momento se olvidara de los códigos entre amigos y intentara con Mimi lo que yo no pude hacer: hacerla feliz, porque de haber alguien más en la vida de ella prefería mil veces que fuera Koushirou.

—Me parece una pésima idea —insistió el con el ceño fruncido, mirando la carta en su mano.

—Kou, por favor.

—Piensa en Mimi, Matt —me soltó con voz seria, sacudiendo la carta mientras hablaba—. Es todo muy reciente. Mimi está vulnerable, es como si me aprovechara de eso.

—Escúchame —me acerqué a él y coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo con afecto—. Mimi tiene que ver que puede continuar con su vida, y de haber una persona en el mundo que la merezca ese eres tú.

No obstante, la sola idea de imaginarla con alguien más me rasgó por dentro, ¿Podría yo tolerar verla en los brazos de Koushirou, a pesar de que era uno de mis mejores amigos? No, no podría, y quizás por eso el irme de aquí era la mejor decisión, porque así me alejaría de dicha tortura, incluso más dolorosa que cuando estaba enamorado de Sora.

Yo y mi maldición de mierda, que todas las mujeres que he amado terminaron en los brazos de mis mejores amigos.

Me reí.

Vi la hora en mi reloj. Ya eran más de las siete, y todavía me faltaba por empacar algunas cosas más, así que al final me levanté de la cama y me animé a continuar con la faena. Por fortuna Taichi y mi hermano habían venido temprano para ayudarme a empacar, así que no faltaba mucho.

—Te extrañaré, hombre —soltó Tai mientras cerraba una caja con cinta adhesiva. Takeru lo miró con sorpresa para luego sonreír, tan enternecido como yo con las palabras de mi moreno amigo.

—Yo también te extrañaré, Tai.

—Maricón —me dijo sin más.

Volviendo a la realidad, agarré la caja que había cerrado Tai cuando se abrió conmigo, y la cargué para sacarla a la sala y así hacer en mi habitación. Mientras la canción seguía resonando escuché un sonido raro, extrañándome. Me tomó un par de segundos darme cuenta que el sonido venía de la puerta, y que era el timbre. La música estaba tan alta que casi fue imperceptible.

Dejé la caja en el suelo. Cuando me había acercado a la puerta para abrirla sentí que el corazón empezó a latirme rápido sin ninguna razón, pero con un pensamiento casi encriptado, dándome esperanzas que no tenían caso.

Al abrirla sentí que me faltó el aire.

Luego de más de dos meses sin verla, luego de haber aceptado que no volvería verla en mucho tiempo, Mimi Tachikawa estaba del otro lado de la puerta tan encantadora como ella podía serlo. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos, cayendo con sus puntas onduladas sobre sus hombros, mirándome desde abajo con sus lindos ojos color miel. Se mordió los labios, como siempre suele hacer cuando está nerviosa o no sabe qué hacer, y se abrazó a sí misma, mirándome con expectación.

Fue como un Déjà vu, como aquel día que me visitó al departamento luego de besarla la primera vez.

—Mimi…No sabía que…Hola.

—Hola.

Iba a invitarla a pasar, sintiendo como pasaba por mi cabeza mil y un escenas y posibilidades. Mimi dándome un tortazo en la cara, Mimi gritándome, Mimi llorando otra vez, ¿A qué podría haber venido, sino para darme lo que merezco?

Sea lo que sea, debía invitarla a entrar, ¿No?

—Uhm, ¿Quieres…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta Tachikawa dio dos pasos con expresión decidida hasta llegar a mí, estirando sus manos hasta mi cuello para luego rodearlo y aproximarme a su cuerpo, frío y cálido al mismo tiempo, al igual que sus labios que ahora habían callado los míos en un inesperado beso.

Fue como volver a respirar.

La música siguió retumbando contra las paredes a medida que jalaba a Mimi dentro del departamento y cerraba la puerta luego. No dejamos de besarnos. Luego de dos meses añorando cada centímetro de ella era imposible detenerme, y más cuando sentía como me tocaba y me besaba con desesperación. Unos segundos después no me quedó de otra que buscar por cierta comodidad, llevándola contra la pared del pasillo y correspondiendo su beso con tal ímpetu que no tardé en sacarle un gemido. Debía detenerme, debía rendirle respeto y demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que ella quiera, con tal de que hagamos las cosas bien esta vez, pero mi instinto animal fue el que hizo que la ayudara a desprenderse de su abrigo, y luego de su vestido, quedando ella en sus botas negras, leggins negros y una ropa interior de encaje que me trajo recuerdos.

Besé su cuello mientras ella se quitaba las botas con destreza, y fue entonces que la cargué haciendo que sus piernas se enredaran en mi cintura, estrellándola contra la pared una segunda vez mientras ella peleaba por sacarme la franela.

Al final opté por cambiar el escenario, y terminé llevándola hasta mi recámara mientras la música sonaba más y más fuerte. Al ingresar ella metió sus dedos entre mis cabellos, clavando deliciosamente sus uñas en mi cuero cabelludo. Para el momento en que tuve la cama en frente me di la vuelta para sentarme en esta con Mimi sobre mí, sin parar de besarla. Sentí como me empujó hasta obligarme a recostarme en la cama, alejándose de mis labios, de mi cuerpo. Contemplé como se levantaba seductora para luego quitarse los leggins negros, quedando completamente en ropa interior ante mí. La miré como se puede mirar a una comida cuando se está terriblemente hambriento, sintiendo como me rugía todo, la cabeza, el corazón, la entrepierna. Me miró con intensidad para luego aproximarse hasta mí y gatear sobre mi cuerpo, volviendo a alcanzar la altura de mi cabeza. Tan sexy, tan hermosa, que me dolía solo observarla.

Volvimos a besarnos, y esta vez fui yo quien se quitó el pantalón de pijama quedando únicamente en boxers mientras Mimi me ayudaba en la tarea. Me incorporé en la cama para besarle por encima del ombligo, su pecho, intentando desabrochar sus sostenes mientras ella seguía peinando mis cabellos con deseo. Cuando finalmente me pude deshacer de la prenda fue como despegar alto. Sus pechos, tan encantadores como ella, se irguieron ante mí a la espera de mi tacto.

Fue glorioso escucharla gemir cuando mi lengua jugó con su pezón izquierdo.

Removí su ropa interior, elevando una de sus piernas para quitarla del camino. Mi mano siguió jugando con su pecho mientras me volví a acostar, pero esta vez haciendo que ella se acomodara sobre mí, y así sentirla moverse sensualmente sobre mi entrepierna que no pude evitar gemir.

Extendí mi mano hacia mi mesa auxiliar sacando de la gaveta un preservativo que pensaba dejar, y mientras Mimi me terminaba de quitar el boxer yo me dediqué a romper el envoltorio, sintiendo como la desesperación me volvía torpe con las manos.

No obstante, no había apuro, pues ella se entretuvo con cierta parte de mí que dolía con la expectativa, y con tortura la contemplé acercar su rostro para luego metérselo en la boca. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás mientras volvía a mirar el techo, solo que ahora tenía a la mujer de mi vida dándome un placer inmensurable. Un sonido gutural salió de mi garganta cuando sus manos también encontraron qué hacer, y casi me olvido que tenía el preservativo en la mano, poseído por la habilidad que tenía Mimi con su lengua y manos.

Cuando sentí que podía llegar al orgasmo en cualquier momento la detuve, haciendo que se separara. No así, no quería llegar al orgasmo sin ella, no sin antes darle el mismo placer que ella me había dado a mí.

Me puse el preservativo mientras ella me miraba deseosa, besándome el cuello después. Con cuidado la ayudé a ubicarse sobre mí, agarrándola por el muslo, y mientras vi cómo se mojaba los labios entré dentro de ella, sacándole un gemido en el acto que revolvió todo dentro de mi ser.

La música acelerada y seductora fue poco a poco marcando una pauta en sus movimientos de cadera, y con mi cabeza recostada en la almohada contemplé sus pechos mecerse, mientras yo entraba y salía. Contemplé como se agarraba el cabello mientras gemía de placer. Contemplé como su mano bajaba hasta sus labios, metiéndose un dedo en su boca.

Contemplé como luego su mano bajaba hasta mi pecho, acercándose más a mí, sintiendo como poco a poco ella se perdía en el abismo del placer.

Agarré sus muslos para ayudarla a moverse como sabía que le gustaba, saboreando nuevamente sus labios cuando se aproximó lo suficiente para besarme. Gimió en mi boca cuando mis manos acariciaron su espalda con rudeza, tocándola toda, apretándola contra mí. La contemplé enderezarse cuando los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, más intensos, y mientras la escuchaba gemir mi nombre se me escapó un sonido gutural, sabiendo que en cualquier momento iba a llegar al climax, como ella.

Así que me incorporé un poco, y la aproximé hacia mí, volviendo a ocuparme con la lengua en sus senos, sintiendo como ella clavaba sus uñas en mis hombros.

—M—Matt…Oh… —respiraba de forma entrecortada. Observé para mi deleite como cerraba los ojos con fuerza—. Yo…no aguanto…

—Sigue…sigue…

Ella se movió más rápido, y esta vez fui yo quien cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no correrme aún.

—¡Ah…Matt! —me agarró con ambas manos por el rostro, obligándome a verla, obligándome a gemir y respirar en su boca. Nos miramos fijamente mientras nos dejábamos llevar—, ¡Ah…ah!

Y entonces ocurrió. Yo no aguanté más, y ella tampoco, y ambos gemimos al unísono cuando me corrí al mismo tiempo que ella, teniendo el orgasmo más hijo de puta de todos. Fue como si me separaran de mi cuerpo por un momento, flotando, suspendido en un limbo de placer, para luego poco a poco volver a mí mismo, despertando en la deliciosa realidad de estar dentro del cuerpo de Mimi Tachikawa.

—Oh… —gimió ella por última vez, mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada en mis labios. Mi mano esta vez fue consciente de su cuerpo sudado, sintiendo como resbalaba en su espalda por el sudor.

Me miró a los ojos con tal intensidad, con tal amor, que supe que Mimi Tachikawa siempre será una parte de mí, no importa lo que ocurriese entre nosotros.

—Te amo —solté yo, acariciando su rostro con mi otra mano, sin dejar de contemplar sus ojos color miel.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando se recostó en mi pecho desnudo, haciendo que sus cabellos rozaran mi barbilla, finalmente lo hizo.

—Yo también te amo, Matt —sin embargo, lo dijo de tal forma que para mí fue fácil entender que su visita tenía otro motivo—. Lo…siento, pero…

—Shh…

Acaricié sus cabellos, su espalda y su hombro. Mientras sentía que el alma se me rompía en dos, besé su cabeza durante un par de segundos, cerrando los ojos con dolor.

—Solo disfrutemos de esto —dije con un hilo de voz—, a pesar de que sea una despedida.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

Lo prometido es deuda, les dije que por ahí venía el lemon.

Penúltimo capítulo de Encrypted, ¿Qué les pareció? No me odien por hacer sufrir a nuestros protagonistas, que ya sabían que este Fic era un drama.

Y aprovecho la oportunidad de actualizarlos, pues ahora que Encrypted llega a su fin, ¿Qué pasará con mis otras historias? Actualmente sigo peleando con el programa word. Hoy me sentaré con calma a solucionarlo, pero sino tendré que escribir a través de la plataforma, y me da un poquito de miedo pues una vez lo hice y dio error y se borró una escena que me gustó mucho, y vamos, que fue imposible volver a escribirla.

Les informaré Fic por Fic.

Stemom's Recipe: Está lista. Quería pulir unos capitulos, pero ya podremos ver sus actualizaciones a partir del próximo viernes 4 de Sept.

Instituto Hokkaido Remake: Quedé en el cap 8. Calculo que pueden ser unos 14 caps en total. De esta sí que vamos a tener que esperar un poco más, pues me gustaría actualizar ya cuando esté lista o a punto de. Lo siento.

Aokigahara: Recuerden que este sera un Fic super corto, tipo Scare, o más corto incluso. Es probable que vean actualización de este pronto también.

Just like Romeo and Juliet: ¿Pensaban que me había olvidado de esta? Pues no. Está siendo totalmente re-escrita. Pero toda. Hasta nuevo nombre tiene. Esta sí que les digo que no sé cuando actualizaré, porque está muy cruda.

Anyway, gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer esta historia, ¡Encrypted es lo que es gracias a ustedes!

Un besote.

Atte.

Vai.


	18. 17: Despedida II

**Encrypted**

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Capítulo 17: **_"Despedida: II"_

_Birdy – Wings / BIRDY + RHODES - Let It All Go_

* * *

**Mimi**

Suspiré profundamente cuando leí el mensaje de texto de Koushirou.

"_Ya se fue._

_Si me necesitas, sabes que aquí estoy."_

No pude responderle a pesar de lo atento que ha sido conmigo. No pude ni siquiera llorar, porque ya había llorado tanto por Yamato que no quedan lágrimas ya. Lo único que pude hacer fue bloquear el celular y dejarlo a un lado para luego acurrucarme aún más en la cama, sumida en mis pensamientos.

Era sábado por la mañana, y en este preciso momento Yamato Ishida se estaba mudando a Asao-Ku. Por cada minuto que pasaba crecía la distancia entre nosotros, reduciendo las posibilidades de encontrarnos casualmente en cualquier lado. Apreté mis labios mientras volvía a respirar profundo. Un vacío crecía en mi pecho con cada suspiro y me daba aquella sensación familiar de que se me hacía un agujero absorbente debajo de mis costillas. Desde que Matt y yo terminamos, desde el día en que me enteré de todo, no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera cada vez que pienso en él, no obstante, en el momento en que volví a verlo, anoche, aquel dolor mutó a otra cosa cuya proveniencia no se parece en lo absoluto al despecho que sentía semanas atrás.

Porque antes mi imaginación era cruel y tóxica, encargándose de crear memorias ficticias de un Yamato Ishida despiadado, ¿Y ahora? Ahora mi mente es invadida por aquellos recuerdos que sí ocurrieron y que son los responsables de que me enamorara tanto de él.

Era lo único que me pertenecía realmente.

—_Mimi, esto es absurdo._

—_Claro que no. Será divertido._

_Yamato puso los ojos en blanco, completamente incómodo con su disfraz._

_Al principio cuando Yamato se me declaró pensé que nos lo íbamos a tomar con calma y mantenerlo entre nosotros por un tiempo, ya saben, ir poco a poco, no obstante, tal fue mi sorpresa cuando hace una semana me invitó a la fiesta de disfraces de su amigo Louis, pero…como su novia. Con lo introvertido que es él jamás me imaginé que quisiera formalizar nuestra relación ante todos en tan poco tiempo, y aquel pequeño pero gran detalle solo hizo que me gustara aún más. _

_Por lo que, aquí estábamos en mi casa, arreglándonos para la fiesta mientras sentía las mariposas revolotear en mi estómago._

_Él se había disfrazado de un apuesto Drácula con un poquito de sangre falsa chorreando de la boca, completamente incómodo con los colmillos de mentira que le he comprado para que vaya más acorde al disfraz. Yo, por mi parte, me había disfrazado de doncella con dos puntos rojos en el cuello como evidencia de su mordida. _

—_Vas a ver que seremos la sensación —Matt seguía sin estar convencido, un poco avergonzado con su apariencia—. Además… —acercándome a él lo suficiente como para acariciar su rostro—. Quizás luego te permita morderme en otros lados._

_Su rostro fue un poema._

—Mimi.

Sora entró a la habitación, viéndome acurrucada en su cama desde el umbral. Apenas reconoció mi expresión supo que ya Koushirou me había escrito. No tardó en acercarse a mí para luego acostarse también en la cama, justo en frente mío, acurrucándose tal y como yo mientras tomaba mis manos con cariño. Nos miramos por un instante, en donde ella me hizo la pregunta muda de cómo estaba y yo le respondí simplemente con una sonrisa triste.

Nos quedamos así, en silencio, y para cuando encontré arrulladora su presencia me permití cerrar los ojos.

Y seguir pensando en él.

—_¡Hola, chicas!_

_Cuando Taichi nos saludó con entusiasmo a mí y a Sora vi como Yamato dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para luego mirarnos con sorpresa. Segundos después aquella particular sonrisa que hacía que me sonrojara de la nada ocupó su rostro, dándonos también la bienvenida y recordándome el verdadero motivo por el que había venido a este lugar._

—_¿Cómo está el día?_

—_Sorprendentemente tranquilo —le respondió Tai a Sora, ya sin aquel yeso que entorpecía su trabajo—, ¿Qué les gustaría ordenar?_

_Vi de reojo como Matt servía la bebida en un vaso enorme, demasiado concentrado ahora como para percatarse de que lo miraba como la propia acosadora. Vestía una franela negra con un delantal color verde amarrado al cuello y a la cintura, ajustándose a su torneado cuerpo, y pesar de estar con su uniforme de trabajo igual se veía guapo, y vamos, que yo no era la única persona en apreciar aquel detalle, pues a unos metros de mí estaba una chica que se lo comía con la mirada._

_Cosa que yo no estaba haciendo, no._

—_Mimi, eh —me puse roja como un tomate cuando Taichi dejó en evidencia mi distracción, y que para fortuna mía no parecía percatarse del motivo—, ¿Qué te gustaría beber?_

—_Ah, sí. Claro. Uhm, ¿Chai latte pequeño con leche de avena, por favor? —Tai asintió sorprendido con mi pedido, que solo mostraba que era una cliente concurrida en este café—, ¿Tú ya pediste, Sora?_

_Mi amiga sonrió de medio lado, cruzándose de brazos._

—_Sí, mientras contemplabas embobada el menú —me volví a poner roja, mordiéndome los labios después._

—_Para tomar aquí, ¿No? —Sora respondió con un asentimiento por mí—. Genial. Se los llevó a la mesa._

—_Gracias, Tai._

_Las dos caminamos hacia una mesa un poco más apartada de las otras, y que según Sora era donde a ella le gustaba sentarse cuando venía a visitar a los muchachos._

—_En serio, Mimi. A la próxima disimula más._

—_No sé de qué hablas._

_Claro que sé de qué habla. No soy idiota._

—_¿Mirarlo como una acosadora? —empecé a revisar mi celular, ignorándola por completo—. Ten iniciativa, Mimi. Si de verdad te gusta díselo. _

—_No me gusta —mintiendo olímpicamente, cosa que no se tragó mi mejor amiga—. Somos amigos, ¿Vale? —pero antes de que Sora dijera algo seguí hablando, arrepintiéndome después—. Además de que…Ya a él le gusta alguien más._

—_¿En serio? ¿Quién?_

_Me mordí la lengua, pues jamás podría decirle que era ella, sabiendo todos los problemas que eso conllevaría, ¡Aparte de que jamás haría algo para traicionar la confianza de Matt! Con lo mucho que me costó ganármela. _

—_No lo sé, no me quiso decir —volví a mentir, y esta vez sí parecí sonar más convincente, probablemente sea por la pequeña decepción que acompañaba mi respuesta._

_Entonces Sora me miró suspicaz._

—_¿Y si no te quiso decir porque en realidad eres tú quien le gusta? —enarqué una ceja ante las conjeturas de Sora, ignorándola nuevamente usando el celular. Unos segundos después mi amiga agarró un cojín del sillón donde estaba sentada y me lo lanzó, sacándome de mi burbuja —Eh, no me ignores._

—_Deja de decir tonterías, entonces._

—_No hasta que admitas que te gusta._

—_¿De qué hablan, chicas?_

_Las dos saltamos cuando escuchamos la voz de Tai, quien se acercó a nosotras de forma tan sigilosa que no nos percatamos de su presencia. Llevaba una bandeja en manos con dos bebidas, y en lugar de dejárnosla e irse se sentó al lado de Sora mientras le entregaba su bebida._

—_¿Estás en tu descanso? —Tai asintió, animado._

_La segunda bebida que pensé que era para mí se quedó en las manos de Tai, y al verlo darle un sorbo arrugué el entrecejo, ¿Por qué se tomaba mi bebida?_

—_Ah, Yamato está haciendo la tuya. Ya te la trae._

_Nuevamente volví a sonrojarme, y Sora no desperdició la oportunidad para reírse de mí._

_No sabía si era mala o buena suerte, pero justo en ese instante Yamato se acercó a nosotros con una bandeja y con una bebida en ella. Me volví a poner roja, cosa que parecía no poder controlar el día de hoy, y cuando Matt llegó al lado de Tai con gesto tranquilo pude percibir una mirada divertida de parte de Sora._

—_Lamento la espera —dijo Yamato, haciendo que se me acelerara el corazón. Tomó la taza de la bandeja y la colocó en la mesa del centro, justo en frente de mí—. Quería probar algo diferente._

_El motivo de su tardanza fue nada más ni nada menos que un dibujo de notas musicales hechas con la espuma sobre mi Chai Latte, y cuales estaban prolijamente dibujadas como si hubiese usado un pincel. Elevé mis cejas con sorpresa, no pudiendo creer que se había tomado la molestia para hacerme semejante obra de arte en un simple Chai Latte._

—_¡Joder, te ha quedado genial! —Tai se acercó a mi taza tan sorprendido como yo—, ¿Cómo es que siempre te quedan mejor que a mí?_

—_Que lindo quedó, Matt —agregó Sora. _

—_Pero, ¿Por qué notas musicales?_

—_Pues, porque a Mimi le gusta la música._

_Volví a observar mi taza con otros ojos, sintiéndome extrañamente afortunada. No pude contenerme en colocar mi bebida en la mesa del centro y así tomarle una foto con mi celular, completamente ilusionada. Necesitaba algo que siempre me recordara que Yamato Ishida me ha dibujado unas notas musicales en mi Chai Latte porque sabe que me gusta la música. Fue un detalle tan bonito que mejoró mi día de mil maneras._

_Y de pronto, no me importó que le gustara mi mejor amiga, no cuando Matt era tan atento conmigo como para recordar lo que me gusta._

Sonreí sin darme cuenta. Ciertamente dimos pasos lentos en nuestra relación, pero fueron los que crearon poco a poco ese vínculo entre nosotros que no he tenido con nadie más.

—_¡Por favor!_

—_Mimi, no insistas._

—_¿Por qué no puedo ir a verte ensayar?_

_Él desvió la mirada. Seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer._

—_Matt._

—_Porque me da vergüenza que me veas cantar, ¿Vale? —soltó para sorpresa mía, deleitándome con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¿Es posible que Yamato se avergüence conmigo? La sola idea me hizo sonreír, haciendo que se irritara aún más._

_¡Que adorable es!_

—_Vamos, Matt —insistí, intentando restarle importancia—, ¿Qué no te he visto antes cantar? Sora me dijo que una vez fuimos a un concierto que hiciste en…_

—_Ahora es diferente. _

Sora removió un cabello de mi rostro, logrando que volviera abrir los ojos para ver como sus avellanados orbes color caoba me miraban con tristeza.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error.

—Sora…

—Él te ama, te ama de verdad.

Lo sé.

—Aún no puedo perdonarlo, Sora —sintiendo como se me quebraba la voz—. Aún no. Necesito tiempo.

_Intenté alcanzar la caja con la punta de mi dedo, queriendo arrimarla un poco más para así agarrarla cómodamente. Tuve que ponerme en cuclillas sobre la silla de mi alcoba, logrando una maniobra un tanto peligrosa y que no tardó mucho tiempo en abalanzarme hacia atrás y hacerme perder el equilibrio._

—_¡Ay!_

—_¡Cuidado!_

_Sin embargo, cuando esperaba una dolorosa caída, algo me sostuvo de la cintura para luego irse al suelo conmigo. Chillé cuando impactamos contra el piso, bueno, cuando Yamato cayó al suelo y sirvió como amortiguador en mi caída. _

_Ahí, sobre su cuerpo, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban, pues sus manos seguían aferradas a mi cintura. Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado próximos, tanto que pude detallar el largo de sus pestañas. Era la primera vez que estábamos así de cerca. Tan cerca, que Matt me miró igual de sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo con expresión preocupada, tragando en seco._

—_¿Te lastimaste?_

—_No._

_Entonces sonrió, y yo sentí que morí por dentro._

—_Que alivio._

—Vale —respondió mi amiga, asintiendo vencida—. No insistiré más.

Me relajó que aceptara mi decisión, y mientras seguía acurrucada en la cama, ella se levantó para entonces comunicarle a su madre que hoy me quedaré en su casa. Yo ni siquiera había accedido, pero sabía que, como era ella, jamás me dejaría sola en un día como hoy.

Ayer pasé la noche en casa de Yamato, y podría decirse que fue la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Llamé a mi madre alegando que me quedaría en casa de Sora, avisándole antes a mi amiga, por supuesto. Mis padres jamás aceptarían que pase la noche en casa de un chico, no sin antes tener un anillo.

Me reí ante la idea del anillo y Yamato, ¿En un universo paralelo, quizás? No obstante, anoche fue…increíble. Hicimos el amor hasta quedar devastados. Una y otra vez. A pesar de ser una despedida, a pesar de que nos dolía amarnos, quisimos olvidar todo y aprovechar las pocas horas que nos quedaban juntos.

A primera hora de la mañana llegó la verdadera despedida. Y les digo, fue espantoso…y al mismo tiempo liberador. Porque amaba demasiado a Yamato, pero necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar un pasado que no me pertenece.

—Tai está preocupado por ti —dijo entonces mi amiga tan pronto regresó a la habitación, revisando su celular—. Pregunta si te gustaría salir a comer pizza.

—_Fresa._

—_Por supuesto que te gusta la fresa._

_Le di un codazo a Matt, quien estaba sentado a mi lado en la camilla. Al igual que aquel día que escuchamos música en mi celular, se había sentado junto a mí mientras compartíamos una bolsa de papas fritas, y al mismo tiempo, las imágenes aleatorias de alguna película nos iluminaban desde el televisor. Era extraño, es decir, estar sentada aquí con un completo desconocido mientras comíamos papas fritas, no obstante, confiaba en un pasado donde supuestamente fuimos amigos desde que éramos niños, además, Yamato me impartía confianza. Dejando a un lado lo opuesto a mí y lo introvertido que era, me agradaba su compañía. _

_Éramos diferentes, pero por alguna razón sentía que esas diferencias nos complementaban._

—_¿Y tú?_

—_Melocotón._

—_No, ¿En serio? —el asintió—. Juraba que te gustaba más el limón. Ya sabes, por lo ácido._

—_Ja, ja, muy graciosa —robándome la papita que había agarrado, enorme, por cierto. Intenté recuperarla, pero ya se la había metido en la boca—, ¿Pizza?_

—_Obviamente Hawaina._

—_Ugh, estás bromeando —me miró como si me hubiese salido bigote—. Es asquerosa._

—_Apuesto que ni la has probado —lo meditó—. Por Kami, ¿Nunca la has probado?_

—_Tiene…Piña._

—_Duh, es su ingrediente principal._

—_Una pizza no puede llevar fruta. No tiene sentido._

—_No sabes lo que te pierdes —refunfuñé para luego meter mi mano en la bolsa, al mismo tiempo que la suya, y rozando su piel de tal manera que hizo que ambos nos sonrojáramos._

—Mimi.

Suspiré derrotada. No podía seguir así, no podía seguir pensando en él.

—Claro, dile que sí.

* * *

Miré la hora en mi celular. A estas alturas ya Yamato debía haber llegado a Asao-Ku.

Mientras comíamos pizza Tai y Sora bromeaban sobre algo que hizo Hikari, y yo escuchaba mientras mi cabeza estaba en otro lado. Fingía bastante bien mi distracción, pues ninguno de los dos me ha observado con pena desde que salimos de casa de Sora. Lo cual estaba bien, pues no quería ponerme sentimental ahora, en público, y peor aún, en un Domino's.

Un mensaje de texto hizo que dejara de masticar, revisando mi celular con sorpresa. Salté de inmediato al ver quién me había escrito, deseando en contra de mi voluntad que fuera Yamato. Seguro para avisarme que había llegado bien, que tuvo un buen viaje, que…

Era Koushirou preguntando cómo me sentía.

Vale, fue cruel decepcionarme, pues Izumi no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que estar pendiente de mí. Me regañé por dejar que mis emociones me controlaran otra vez, limpiándome las manos con la servilleta y así responderle.

—¿Es Yamato?

Vi de reojo como Sora le daba un codazo a Tai para que se callara, haciendo que este se ahogara con el refresco que justo había empezado a beber en ese momento.

—¿Qué?

—Tai, te dije que Mimi y Matt terminaron.

—Bueno, pero igual pueden escribirse, ¿No? —Sora se pidió paciencia mientras miraba el techo—. Vamos, si tú me dejas yo igual te escribiría.

—Por Kami.

—Era Koushirou —intervine tan pronto vi a mi amiga exasperarse—. Les manda saludos.

—Dile que venga.

—Creo que tiene examen mañana —Taichi bufó a mi respuesta.

Sora le dio un mordisco a su pizza de tal manera que manchó de rojo la comisura de sus labios.

—Nunca tiene tiempo para nosotros —continuó Tai, dolido, aunque en realidad estaba siendo infantil, porque siempre que puede Koushirou comparte con nosotros.

Entonces mi moreno amigo notó la mancha de salsa en los labios de Sora, y en un gesto natural se acercó a ella para besar la comisura de su boca y así removerle la mancha. Yo me reí traviesa cuando mi amiga se puso roja como un tomate, tapándose la boca con la servilleta de la vergüenza.

_Aguardé paciente a un lado de la puerta, mordiéndome la boca aguantando la risa. Tengo la particularidad de que cuando voy a hacer una travesura no puedo contenerme y termino dejándome en evidencia, así que me costó un milenio no reírme en ese instante. Un segundo después Yamato salió del baño, y fue el momento perfecto para dar un salto hacia él y asustarlo._

_Hizo un sonido gutural de puro pánico, llevando los brazos al frente como sistema de defensa, pero en un movimiento tan torpe que parecieron dos Spaguettis. _

_Mientras me reía divertida con mi travesura, Yamato me observaba enfadado._

—_Ay, perdón —solté, apretándome el estómago —No sabía que te asustarías tanto._

_Él parecía a punto de explotar._

—_No fue gracioso —soltó indignado, mirándome con mala gana._

—_¡Lo siento! —al final Yamato se hartó de mi burla y siguió caminando —Eh, Matt, espera._

_Al principio me ignoró, pero ya cuando se había alejado un par de pasos terminé alcanzado su brazo, tomándolo con nerviosismo. _

—_Oye, lo siento, de verdad —me miró desde arriba, no muy convencido con mis disculpas._

_No podía culparlo. Temiendo que se haya molestado realmente conmigo, le miré con mi mejor cara de borrego, esperando que surta efecto. Para mi fortuna suspiró vencido, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

—_Ya, pero no lo vuelvas hacer —soltándose de mi agarre—. Vamos._

_Sin embargo, no le permití que siguiera caminando, no cuando en la sala Taichi y Sora estaban demasiado ocupados con un intercambio de saliva y otras cosas. Antes de que Yamato saliera del baño pensé en buscar a Tai y así pedirle que se animara conmigo en asustarlo, más al descubrir a mis amigos muy cariñosos el uno con el otro supe que debía abortar misión, y peor aún, evitar a toda costa que Yamato los descubriera._

_Es por eso que volví a tomar su brazo, evitando que siguiera caminando. Me miró confundido, pero sabiendo sus sentimientos por Sora no quería que viera lo que yo vi._

—_Te recomiendo que…esperemos un momento._

_Por supuesto, no entendió, enarcando una ceja y pidiendo explicaciones._

—_Por favor, Matt, no me hagas decirlo._

—_Mimi, ¿Qué ocurre?_

—_Sora y Tai están… —no continué, y él pareció captar el mensaje rápido. Al ver su expresión fue como un golpe en el estómago. Automáticamente una nube negra se posó sobre su cabeza y no me gustó. No me gustaba porque Yamato me importaba lo suficiente como para afectarme verlo así—. Lo siento._

_Entonces su expresión cambió._

—_¿Por qué te disculpas?_

—_Bueno…Porque te gusta Sora, ¿No? —mordiéndome los labios—. Invitarlos a ver una película a mi casa ha sido una mala idea._

_Hace unas semanas, cuando me habían dado de alta en el hospital, Yamato admitió sus sentimientos por Sora, y desde entonces he tratado de ayudarlo con el tema. No obstante, había planeado una tarde de películas con todos, como para distraernos un poco. Para mi mala suerte solo pudieron venir Tai, Sora y Matt, resultando algo así como una especie de doble cita. La idea me puso nerviosa al principio, pues no debería estar pensando en esas cosas con Matt, cuando solamente somos amigos. Además era un poco patético, pues la verdadera cita era entre Sora y Tai, Matt era el testigo martirizado y yo…Bueno, yo era la culpable de su miseria._

_Pero cuando su mano alcanzó mi rostro y removió un largo mechón de cabello de mi cara sentí que, por un pequeño instante, había valido la pena todo esto._

—_No te disculpes por eso. No es tu culpa —dijo sonriendo de medio lado, guardando luego sus manos en sus bolsillos—, ¿Qué tal si los dejamos solos y hacemos otra cosa?_

_No sé por qué me puse nuevamente nerviosa, porque con aquella pregunta no pude evitar sonrojarme y pensar en otra cosa._

—_Anda, ¿Ni una cita primero?_

_Su sonrojo fue más evidente que el mío._

—_Eh, ¡No quise decir eso! —volví a reír, haciendo que perdiera la paciencia—. Joder, Mimi. _

—Oye, Mimi.

Tai me miró con esa expresión familiar, con la misma que Sora usó en su casa, cuando me encontró hecha una pelota en su cama. Supe qué venía a continuación porque es lo que suele suceder cuando quieres consolar a una persona desdichada.

No me había dado cuenta, pero cuando sentí como una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla entendí el por qué me miraban de esa manera.

—No estés triste, Mimi —me dijo Tai alcanzando mi mano, apretándola con fuerza—. Tranquila, aquí estamos contigo.

Sonreí.

Contaba con los mejores amigos del mundo.

* * *

—Mimi, tengo que ayudar un momento a mamá —dijo Sora ya con la pijama puesta, mirándome preocupada—, ¿No hay problema si…?

—Anda, tranquila. No me voy a cortar las venas.

—¡Mimi!

—¡Estoy bromeando! Por Kami —puse los ojos en blanco. Sora bufó para luego irse de la recámara. Probablemente, cuando regrese, me volverá a regañar por ese comentario.

Me hice una trenza mientras meditaba todo lo que ha ocurrido el día de hoy. Eran las ocho de la noche, y estaba tan agotada que sentía que era de madrugada ya. Fue un día absolutamente largo y desagradable, en el que me hundí en un despecho tan dramático que mis amigos no sabían qué hacer para animarme. Al final lo lograron, por supuesto, y por eso ahora estaba de mejor humor, a pesar de tener unos ojos tan hinchados por las lágrimas de esta tarde que parecía todo lo contrario y la mente tan agotada de recordar y recordar, como si quisiera sustituir lo malo por lo bueno, lo que existe por lo que no.

—_¡Está empezando a llover!_

—_Ven, vamos a resguardarnos._

_Yamato tomó mi mano y me jaló a medida que corríamos por la calle, buscando un lugar seco para huir de la lluvia. Una parada de autobús fue lo más cercano que vimos, así que sin dudarlo nos metimos bajo el pequeño techo del sitio mientras el sonido de las gotas estrellándose contra el piso se multiplicaba en una orquesta ruidosa._

_Peiné mis cabellos queriendo remover alguna que otra gota de agua, haciendo una mueca al notar como mi peinado se había arruinado. Rayos, me había preocupado por verme increíble para Matt hoy, siendo nuestra primera cita, y que se suponía que sería un día perfecto y romántico. No obstante, aquí estábamos, como pollitos remojados en una parada de autobús._

_Además de que odiaba que lloviera en otoño porque se pone aún más frío. _

_Entonces, sin esperármelo, una chaqueta caliente cayó suavemente en mis hombros, y al ver a Yamato vi como desviaba la mirada avergonzado mientras acomodaba la prenda sobre mí._

—_Está haciendo frío. _

_Sonreí enternecida._

—_Gracias._

_Él seguía sin mirarme, pero asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_¿Quién hubiese imaginado que ahora sería novia de Yamato Ishida? El chico misterioso, el que conozco desde los 10 años, pero que no recuerdo, y el que se hacía el duro e inalcanzable. Apreté la boca conteniendo una sonrisa de emoción. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y cada día que pasaba era mejor que el anterior._

—_Lo siento —dijo entonces, intentando peinar sus cabellos mojados—. Cuando revisé el clima hoy solo decía un 70 por ciento de probabilidad de lluvia. Debía haber traído un paraguas. _

—_No pasa nada —sonriéndole—. Al menos vimos una buena película._

_Mentira. Estuvo malísima. Matt pareció percatarse de mi sarcasmo, porque contuvo una risa al recordar la casi hora y media de la nueva versión de los ángeles de Charlie._

_Estuvimos un par de segundos sin decir nada, contemplando la lluvia en silencio, cuando me percaté de que Matt se abrazó a sí mismo, aguantando frío a falta de la chaqueta que ahora me calentaba a mí. No me gustó eso, porque es la segunda vez que lo hace, así que siguiendo un impulso completamente natural en mí al estar acostumbrada a las demostraciones afectuosas en público debido a mi vida en USA, me arrimé hacia él hasta recostarme en su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura con ambas manos. Él se tensó a la primera, pero luego cedió poco a poco a mi cariño, a mi calorcito, rodeándome con un brazo y luego besando mi cabeza._

—_Aww, que linda la juventud._

_Una señora hizo que nos espabiláramos, haciendo que Yamato se separara de mí más rojo que nunca._

_Yo no pude evitar reírme, divertida con lo pudoroso que es._

Suspiré profundo cuando me levanté de la cama de Sora para ir a recoger mi neceser y así ir al baño, prometiéndome no volver a abstraerme así. Necesitaba lavarme la cara y los dientes, y si Sora no tenía problema, acostarme a dormir de una vez, sin embargo, justo antes de salir escuché mi celular. Me detuve automáticamente en el umbral, mirando el aparato brillar desde la cama, ¿Quién podría ser?

Me mordí los labios, dudando si correr y contestar por si acaso era Yamato, pero no había razón para que fuera él, vamos, si he sido yo quien terminó con la relación.

Al final me armé de fuerza y seguí caminando, regañándome internamente por seguir así.

¿Y si le pasó algo?

A mitad de camino me dio una ansiedad horrible, y como una desquiciada, me di la vuelta para regresar corriendo hasta el celular, esperando contestar a tiempo.

—¡Ay! —me quejé cuando me golpeé el dedo pequeño del pie con un mueble, justo a un metro del celular. Casi entro en histeria cuando reconocí el nombre en la pantalla y que pronto desapareció—, ¡No!

Yamato había llamado, ¡Y no pude contestarle!

Aguardé un minuto, dos minutos, tres…Esperando que llamara de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, y mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla como si pudiera comunicarle telepáticamente a Matt que volviera llamarme, escuché a Sora regresar a la habitación.

—Se me quedó el… —me observó confundida, como si se me hubiese zafado un tornillo—, ¿Qué te pasa?

No sabía si decirle, pero al final le dije.

—Yamato me llamó.

—¿Qué? —sorprendida, corrió hacia mí, tomándome del brazo—, ¿Qué te dijo?

—No alcancé a contestar. Estoy esperando que me llame de nuevo.

Sora miró mi celular, igual que yo. Casi pasa otro minuto cuando volvió a hablar.

—Mimi, ¿Y si lo llamas tú?

Volví a mirar mi celular, esta vez con los nervios picando mis dedos, ¿Y si lo llamaba yo? No tiene nada de malo que le devuelva la llamada, ¿No? Sería un acto masoquista, sin duda alguna, sabiendo como por dentro me desmoronaba por él, pero esta mañana, cuando nos despedimos, di por terminado todo. Volver hablar con él…sería como revivir ese dolor.

Yo había decidido terminar la relación. No él. Yo. Porque aún seguía que pisaba suelo frágil, porque tuvimos un pasado tormentoso que temía que nublara lo bonito que nos queda. Sentía que necesitaba más tiempo.

¿Eso me hacía dramática?

—Temo…No poder pasar la página, Sora —bajando el celular hasta mi regazo, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos—. Quiero dejar atrás el pasado, y seguir adelante.

Mi amiga sonrió con tristeza, jugando con mi trenza.

—Pues, reprimiéndote así hará el efecto contrario. No puedes sacarlo de tu vida así, será peor —dejando de jugar con mi trenza para luego apretar mi mano, la cual tenía el celular—. Hazme caso —insistió, esta vez levantándose de la cama—. Llámalo.

—Pero…

—Regreso en unos minutos, ¿Está bien?

Sora se marchó de la habitación dejándome sola, y con un celular en las manos que sentía que se volvía un arma contra mis defensas. Ciertamente no quería una relación masoquista, en la que dos personas se aman, pero no pueden estar juntas. No obstante, Sora tenía razón. Podría pasar todo el tiempo del mundo, pero mientras más borraba a Yamato de mi vida más se adhería a mi memoria. Era como quitarse un tatuaje con fuego, resultando una quemada con tinta que solo te recuerda un amor platónico y un intento fallido por eliminarlo de tu piel.

Mis dedos se movieron con destreza mientras desbloqueaba mi teléfono y devolvía la llamada. Cuando me lo llevé a la oreja, aguardé paciente por cada tono de espera.

—_¿Mimi?_

Volver a escuchar su voz hizo que todos mis planes por seguir adelante se fueran por la borda.

—Hola.

—_Hey… —_parecía sorprendido—. _Hola._

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Tardó un poco en responder.

—_Bien_ —el sonido de una silla chirriando en el suelo hizo que me lo imaginara levantándose de la mesa—. _Fue un poco más largo de lo previsto._

—Debes estar cansado.

—_Un poco._

Miré mi mano libre, sintiéndome de pronto nerviosa por no saber qué más decir. Ya estaba pensando en usar el trillado tópico del clima, cual resultaba ser patético pues ni siquiera llovió como para hacerlo interesante, pero cuando lo escuché titubear aguardé paciente, agradecida de que sea él quien acabara con ese silencio.

—_Mimi…Mira, sé que no debí haberte llamado. Créeme, pienso respetar tu decisión, pero… _—dijo él con aquella voz ronca de siempre, melodiosa, que hizo que el corazón me latiera rápidamente_—. Necesitaba decirte algo._

—¿Qué cosa?

—_Pues, que yo también he tomado una decisión, y es que me importa una mierda que no quieras estar conmigo en este momento, Mimi. No me importa cuánto tiempo te tome para perdonarme, yo…no pienso rendirme contigo._

Me llevé la mano a boca, presionando mis labios mientras volvía sentir mi corazón galopando rápido en mi pecho. No pude reprimir una sonrisa cuando entendí el peso de las palabras de Yamato, tan hermosas, que fue como si estuviera soñando.

—_Entiendo que puedas sentirte presionada, pero necesitaba decírtelo. _

—Yamato, necesito tiempo, yo…

—_Lo sé, y está bien, pero no hagamos lo de esta mañana una despedida, por favor _—lo escuché suspirar desde el otro lado de la línea—. _No puedo dejarte ir. Lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo, Mimi._

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como resonaban esas palabras en mi mente.

Una inesperada calidez me embargó cuando entendí que para pasar página no necesitaba dejar ir a Yamato, sino dejar ir todo esa impotencia y dolor de no poder cambiar mi pasado, y que al mismo tiempo no me pertenece. Saber sobre el daño, pero no recordarlo, era simplemente una tortura que no me aportaba nada bueno, porque sabía que Matt me amaba, y que a pesar de lo que hizo, desde que lo volví a conocer, lo único que ha hecho ha sido llenar mi presente de hermosos recuerdos, de darme todo lo bonito que no tuve antes.

En realidad, debo dejar ir lo que no puedo cambiar, y aferrarme a lo que sí puedo.

—Así que, ¿Vamos a tener relación a distancia, Ishida? —dije con tono coqueto, solo por bromear, sonriendo.

Él volvió a tardar en responder, pero sabía que había sonreído también.

—_Por ti, Mimi, lo que sea._

Era como si todo lo malo desapareciera, quedando solamente él y yo.

—_Haremos que funcione, ya verás_ —continuó él, casi susurrando. Me acosté en la cama de Sora mientras escuchaba su voz, cerrando los ojos para imaginármelo en frente de mí, mirándome con sus ojos azules atigrados, sonriéndome con sus labios finos, acariciándome con sus largos dedos…tan cerca como pudiera estarlo.

Pero entonces una voz masculina hizo que regresara a la realidad, recordando que Matt se había mudado a un departamento con dos roommates, y que probablemente uno de ellos le haya hablado en ese momento.

—_Disculpa, tengo algo que hacer_ —dijo un poco decepcionado.

—Entiendo.

Yo también estaba decepcionada.

—_¿Puedo…llamarte de nuevo? _—entonces pareció darse cuenta de que quizás estaba presionándome, pues luego habló de forma atropellada—,_ entiendo si no. Podemos hablar otro día, no sé, cuando…_

—Llámame cuando quieras, Matt —dije con voz dulce, interrumpiéndolo. Sonreí porque estaba pidiéndome permiso, porque sabe que necesitamos tiempo_._

—Vale.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que Matt volvió a hablar.

—_Hasta ahora, Mimi_

—Hasta ahora, Matt.

Sí.

Haremos que funcione.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hello, hello!

Omg, no puedo creer que haya terminado esta historia en menos de un año.

Señoras y señores, aquí concluido Encrypted, ¿Y les soy honesta? Ha salido tal como quería. Algunos odiarán el final, otros no, pero yo simplemente lo amé.

Probablemente hayan encontrado confuso que salgan dos canciones como inspiración, arriba, pero son precisamente las dos canciones que escuché cuando escribí este capítulo, so, no estaría mal que las escucharan. Puff, son tan intensas que me encantan. Birdy es una campeona en canciones para cortarse las venas.

Pues nada, solo me resta decir que gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, por sus comentarios, por sus follows, por simplemente estar ahí. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.

Nos vemos pronto.

Atte.

Vai.


End file.
